All's Fair in Love and Suburban Warfare
by Spinbutterfly
Summary: A bunch of wouldbe friends thrown together in a series of events that will either make or break them. Except for Sora, who is, as we all know, a level 99 Keyblade Master, and will probably kick everyone's butts in the end.
1. Who the Fuck Are You?

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor any of the characters! They are all respectively copyrighted to Disney and Square Enix!

**All's Fair in Love and Suburban Warfare**

**Chapter One**

Subtitled: And You're Happy_ Why_?

A/N: This was co-written with cloudrunner64.

Kira glared at her computer screen, her hair falling into her eyes for the millionth time that day. And it was only ten! She signed off MSN Messenger, her eyes flicking over the list of offline names one last time. Sadistic Butterfly stood out for some reason, and the girl snorted. She hadn't talked to her old best friend forever, probably because she'd moved almost two years ago. Pushing away from the table, Kira got up, looking moodily out the window. They were moving in a few hours. Her mother insisted they leave the computer. Turning back to it, she printed important things and wiped it of everything, including the messengers. Walking to her front room, Kira stood there sulkily, staring outside. One might have called what she was doing 'pouting,' but since Kira would murder whoever said such a vile thing, we shall just call it sulking and leave her be.

"Are you reeeeady?" Kira's mother danced into the living room, waving a piece of paper. "Whatever." Was Kira's only response. When the paper was shoved in to her hand and she was literally yanked out the door, the teenager repressed a growl. Taking one glance at the page proved a mistake. It was a photo of their new home. A 'quaint little thing,' her mother called it, in a town called Garden Springs. _Quaint is for old people and ugly dogs,_ Kira thought acidly, falling into their car with a disgruntled "Oomph!" Staring out the window pout—sulkily, rather, Kira crossed her arms, determined to hate anything and everything about this new town.

* * *

Kayleigh spun around in her chair, catching a glimpse of the envelope sitting neatly on her bed, laughing at her every 360-degree rotation. A soft meow startled the brunette and she squeaked. In the span of several seconds the chair Kayleigh had currently occupied went careening out of control and toppled, taking the teenager with it. 

Green eyes met gold and another mewl was heard. Kayleigh laughed and stroked the cat. "You dork." The black cat lashed its tail in indignation. Kayleigh rolled her eyes and sat up. A squeal of rage emerged from her lips and she clenched her fists tightly. "Cody! Get your stupid fat cat out of my room! She's eating my schedule!" A very pleased and very fat cat was chewing on the envelope that had previously been laughing at her.

A dirty blonde preteen entered Kayleigh's room and laughed. "Sorry Kay, she must find your classes tasty," he paused and grinned, "the same way I'd think _Sora_ would!" Cody laughed again and picked up the over-sized cat and ran out the door as a shoe was thrown in his general direction.

Kayleigh sighed and picked up what remained of her schedule and bit her lip. She was still baffled by the whole 'Sora was smitten with Kayleigh' story Roxas had been telling her since she had moved there. Judging by everyone's teasing remarks the blue-eyed brunette had a major crush on her.

The brunette whimpered and flopped down on her bed. Her gaze wandered to the laptop blaring happily at her from her desk.

Kayleigh considered logging on to her MSN Messenger, but discarded the idea, despising the idea of being attacked with her friends' interrogations on what classes she had for the upcoming school year. Glaring down at the still sealed but slightly mangled envelope, which was to be her schedule. Kayleigh rolled off her bed, grabbed a pair of flip-flops and was out the front door within minutes.

Pulling her hair back into a ponytail and taking a quick glance at the surrounding houses, including the one for sale next door, she decided Roxas probably needed a visit on this sunny yet, very depressing day.

* * *

Axel was laying flat on his back.  
"Shit!" the cords he was trying to wrangle together sprang apart again. If he didn't get the car fixed soon, he'd be in serious trouble. His mother would murder him. No, dismember him. No, boil him in oil and throw his limbs all over the yard! He sighed, his red hair already rather dirty. The car above his head was his enemy. It would die. But to be fair...was it really his fault the engine had caught fire and the cords to almost everything had separated? Needless to say, his mother had been furious. More than furious. Catatonic. Whimpering at the thought of what she'd do to him if he couldn't fix this—and fix it NOW—Axel attacked the wires again. 

Roxas shot the mailman a venomous look as he deposited the letters, bills, and possibly the blonde's imminent doom. Once the mailman had finished he gave the teenager a cheerful wave and moved on, ignoring Roxas' mental death-sentences that were visible in the teenager's expression.

What sounded very much like a growl escaped Roxas' throat. Pushing himself up off the porch he stalked over to the mailbox and gave it a sound kick. The mailbox bent, creaked then rocked back into place. Resisting the urge to beat the innocent mailbox any further the blonde shoved his hands into his pockets and walked (stomped would be a better word for the angered teen,) off down the sidewalk.

He groaned, almost hearing Sora's cheerful chatter about the upcoming school year, next to his other infatuation, who happened to be their best friend. Sighing pathetically, he continued on, until the all-too familiar impatient mumblings of a certain spiky-haired pyro caught his attention.

Roxas grinned and tip toed over to the car and the red head underneath, fervently trying to fix the seemingly hopeless vehicle. The blonde kicked his friend's shoe, "Axel?"

"Ahhhhh! Don't kill meeeee!" Axel rolled from under the car and cowered for a split second before realizing who it was. "Roxas, you evil, underhanded, low-hitting, dirty rotten—" The grass caught fire behind him and he whirled, throwing himself on it to put out the flames. "Did you want something?" He asked sulkily, getting up and brushing himself off. Hearing another excited squeal from Roxas' house, the pyro made a face. "Sora got the schedule, didn't he?" He cast a glance at his house, then looked back at the car. "You don't think you could fix that, do you?" he asked hopefully, giving Roxas the full power of his puppy-dog eyes. The gesture was either added to by his overly dirty red hair, or detracted by it. "Mom's going to murder me if I can't get it done. But I swear I didn't set it on fire! On purpose!" His eyes grew bigger as a curtain twitched. To understand his fear, we must take a look into the mind of Axel's mother.  
... On second thought, we better stay out of there. I don't want her chasing _me_ with a butcher knife.

Roxas peered at the car and immediately a blonde eyebrow shot up. "What the hell did you do Axel?" He shook his head incredulously then grimaced at Axel's statement rather than the question that it was, "Don't remind me, are you still going to that private school? Mom wants to send me there but I gave her some excuse about the costs." The blonde shrugged. At the sound of footsteps he turned to be greeted by a familiar brunette. "Hey Kayleigh."

Kayleigh flashed him a smile, "Hiya Roxas. Avoiding your schedule, too?" At Roxas' glare she giggled then peered at the hopelessly damaged vehicle, "Woah, what happened?" She of course, being the blonde in disguise that she was, had not noticed the red head.

"I drove with mother, that's what I did," Axel moaned, dragging a hand through his spiky red hair. At Roxas' question, the pyro shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Well, um...not exactly...I might have...accidentally, of course...set the band room on fire and, um...well tuba's don't do well in heat..." He gratefully turned toward the girl. As he looked at her, he blinked. And then blinked again. "Um. It ...caught fire," he stammered, his eyes never leaving her face. "I'm Axel," he added, almost as an afterthought. He sent a glare at Roxas, obviously wanting an introduction that he'd missed.

Kayleigh gave Axel a curious look then smiled, "Oh! You're the one that goes to that private school. Roxas told me about you." She beamed and held her hand out in greeting, "I'm Kayleigh. And, if you don't mind me asking, how in the world did your car catch fire?"

Roxas glanced at Axel then did a double take, immediately noticing the look Axel was giving his best friend. His eyes narrowed dangerously. He _knew_ that look; it was the same look Sora had when Kayleigh talked to him. The blonde groaned inwardly and placed himself between the pyro and the brunette, casually, so Axel wouldn't lunge at her like some rabid dog.

Axel reached out, grabbed Roxas' shoulders, and yanked him aside. Grasping her hand, the pyro gave a slightly embarrassed shrug. "Uhm well sometimes I have that problem, Kayleigh..." he held onto her hand a little longer than was necessary, and he only reluctantly let go. Kayleigh...oh, how her name rolled off his tongue with the sweet taste of chocolate and honey...how beautiful she was, and oh, how he longed to just pull her into his car and drive away...if the car worked, that is...His eyes went soft and dreamlike as he contemplated his future with the girl before him.

Roxas yelped as he was easily removed from protecting his friend. Kayleigh was, of course oblivious and Axel would kill him if he dragged the brunette away. About the only thing the blonde could do was glare at the pyro.

Kayleigh dismissed Axel as being a little weird but it leveled out with his attractiveness. She gave him a curious look and glanced at the car, "Mind if I take a look?" Without waiting for a response she lifted the hood and examined the engine, "Hmm I'd consider your engine well-done." She surmised absent-mindedly.

Axel sniffed. "I like to consider it a more...medium-rare shade." He glared at the car as though it was the cause for any and all problems he had had and ever would have. He ignored Roxas' glare, giving his friend a deadpan look, not entirely sure why he was being so...irritating about it. The girl was hot! Could he help that? No—for once—he most certainly could not! However, it WAS his fault that there were tiny flames hovering near her shoes.

* * *

"Cloud!" Sora called, near dancing through the house. He was waving a paper wildly above his head. "Schoooool! We got our schedules and everything!" He danced—perhaps pranced is a better word—Into the kitchen, looking for his cousin. He thought of Cloud more like his brother than anything, but hey, what could he do. "Isn't it going to be fun?" He looked around, big brown eyes sparkling. Sora was indeed a very innocent and fun-loving boy, but anyone would have wanted to shoot him now for his enthusiasm of the one thing all teenagers hate: school. 

Cloud resisted the oh-so-tempting urge to flee at the sound of the very excited teenager for the beginning of the new school year. Unfortunately, the brunette caught him in the kitchen before he could move. He twitched and forced a grin, "That's great Sora." He gritted through his teeth. Despising the memories of _his_ school days. "I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun. Are you ever going to ask that girl out that you've been ogling since she moved here?" The blonde's eyebrow raised in question.

Sora halted dead in his tracks, brown eyes going wide. "W-what? No! I don't like her that way." He blushed, and blushed hard, belying his words. "And I haven't been ogling her." The indignation in his voice was countered by the deepening of his blush. "She just lives close. Anyway. LOOK!" Immediately happy again, Sora pulled the white paper delicately from the envelope. "I have Mrs. What's-her-name and I have Mr. Bogus—you know, he teaches History! Riku had him last year." the brunette continued citing off his classes, all the while running around the kitchen as though standing still to read something was absolutely ludicrous. "Oh and the new family is moving in today and I have MATH WITH THAT ONE TEACHER! LOOK!" He thrust the paper at Cloud, his eyes dancing merrily.

Cloud remained unfazed by Sora's excited chatter and patiently waited for the brunette to pause for breath, which seemed to be almost never, and made Cloud wonder if Sora was some hybrid fish. He blinked at the mention of the new family moving in. "Their moving into the house next to that girl you like? Maybe we should welcome them to the neighborhood, on the way over you can ask that girl out, too." The blonde said simply in a deadpan tone.

"And—" Sora paused, not breathing as he stared at Cloud. "I don't LIKE her," he spluttered. "YOU go greet them or something. I'm going to get my things ready for the school year. Geeze, Cloud. Are you obsessed with her, 'cause you sure talk about her a lot..." Sora shifted, trying not to seem jealous or anything.

Cloud managed the smallest of smiles, "Of course Sora. I hope you enjoy your afternoon arranging school supplies. I'll let Kayleigh know you said hello." The blonde used the girl's name as if he were talking about someone totally different than Sora's obvious crush.

Sora nodded furiously, then narrowed his eyes at Cloud. "It's _Kayleigh_, not Kayleigh," he said, as though he'd made some huge breakthrough with that discovery. "Well...I guess I could come with..." He got a dreamy look in his eyes. Oh, how her name rolled off his tongue with the sweet taste of chocolate and honey...

Cloud feigned a look of surprise, "Sora, but your school supplies won't be in order in time for school. You only have a week away. Don't worry; I'll make sure your greeting gets to Kayleigh without fail. You should get those supplies in order." He nodded matter-of-factly and with an absolutely straight face.

"No, I'll go with you," Sora said stoically. "I'll still have six days to get ready. I can make it." he took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling. "Barely. But I can do that. It's Roxas who'll need more time. He never is ready when it's time to go to school." The brunette gave another self-suffering sigh and looked at Cloud. "I better say hi to her myself. You don't put feeling into it." He said almost poutily.

Cloud rolled his eyes but gave the excited teenager a break, "If you're absolutely sure, then let's go." Without waiting Cloud exited their home and walked down the driveway then came to a halt to wait for Sora.

* * *

Kayleigh rolled her eyes, "Well, it's fried either way." She slammed the hood down and looked over the car. "I doubt it would have lasted much longer..." She hesitated and sniffed, "Do you smell rubber burning?" She glanced down at her feet and squeaked, feeling the heat against her feet and panicked. The brunette made a misstep backwards and fell. 

Roxas' eyes widened and he dove to catch Kayleigh but to no avail. Although he was able to crawl over to the dazed teenager, "Kayleigh, you okay?" Kayleigh nodded mutely and he breathed a sigh of relief. In the midst of shooting Axel a glare he caught sight of an unfamiliar car making its way slowly down the street.

"SORRY!" Axel bounded over, offering his hand to her. "Sorry. Roxas gets really out of hand sometimes. I should muzzle him, but I've yet to find one that fits." He smiled apologetically, his hand shaking slightly. "And the car is stupid. I didn't kill it. It killed itself."

Sora, only a little delayed, bounded after Cloud, looking up and down the street expectantly. "OF course I'm sure why wouldn't I be sure I mean this is great to be outside the last week of freedom and—" he kept chattering as the car rocketed past them, sped into the driveway, and slammed to a halt.

"Ow! JESUS MOTHER!" Kira was thrown into the window as her mother stopped the car. "Sorry! She called cheerfully. Kira got out of it sullenly, muttering unkind things. Their things were here already...but not unpacked. That was their job, apparently. She stomped through the front door as her mother, happily oblivious, began pulling things from the car.

Kayleigh laughed at Axel's comment and accepted his hand gratefully and pulled herself up. "Thanks." Without a second glance she turned and helped Roxas up then caught sight of Sora and Cloud, "Hey guys, I think they're going to welcome the new family. We should go too, just for kicks." She shrugged and looked to the two boys.

He smiled at her, squeezing her hand before letting go. "Sure thing. Oh yeah, Cloud and Sora...new family?" this was the first he'd heard of it. But as he saw the car screech to a halt, he grinned. "I already like whoever's driving that thing." He started walking to where Cloud and Sora stood. Well, sauntering is more like it. Waving his ass around might be and even BETTER description. Not that it wasn't a nice ass, to be sure. It was quite lovely, in fact.

Roxas, plenty happy of a subject change and new scenery as well as the possible opportunity to get Axel away from Kayleigh nodded in agreement. "Sure. Anything to prolong looking at my schedule."

Cloud watched the car rocket past and slam to a halt with wide eyes, ignoring Sora's constant talking. He hesitated and glanced back, considering the idea of visiting the new family. If that was the new family and the mother driving, she was an absolute lunatic and the spiky-haired blonde didn't want anything to do with the family.

Sora blinked, watching the car. "Are people supposed to drive like that?" he asked, confused. Hearing the crack as the dirty blonde's head hit the window, he couldn't suppress a wince. "Are they crazy?" he asked, even more curious as a woman—full grown, mind you—danced into the house with a pillow in her arms, singing some sort of odd song...wait. Was that Jingle Bells?!

Kira slammed the door and stalked back to her room. A computer was set up there, a brand new one. She didn't even smile at it, only growled and turned around again as her mother entered the house, singing something that sounded too much like Jingle Bells for comfort.

Kayleigh rolled her eyes at Axel's comment and watched him saunter towards Cloud and Sora. And he _was_ waving his arse, so Kayleigh couldn't help but chance a look. The brunette approved then jogged to catch up with the red head, with Roxas in tow. She waved, "Sora! Cloud! Wait up."

Roxas watched Kayleigh's gaze wander to the pyro and felt his blood boil. It wasn't like he was jealous, more that he knew that the girl deserved someone who wasn't a player like Axel said he was. Amazingly the blonde tolerated being towed behind Kayleigh.

Cloud stared along with Sora then turned at the sound of his name. He was able to mask the wicked grin as he caught sight of Kayleigh. Oh yes, this would be a good day. Taunting Sora and meeting the crazy neighbors. Good day, indeed. He waited patiently for the girl and two boys to catch up.

"Heya Sora, hello Cloooooud..." Axel drew the blonde's name out, bowing in a over-exaggerated gesture, giving him the chance to wave his rump in the air a moment before straightening and shoving his hands in his pockets as though he was the most innocent thing in the world. The image was tarnished by the fact that anyone who knew him knew that he was one of the most dirty-minded boys who ever lived. Not to mention the fact that his hair was still dusty from being under the suicidal car.

Sora turned, his eyes beginning to sparkle like the Fourth of July was taking place inside them. "Hey Kayleigh!" He called happily, almost ignoring Axel. Blinking, he sent a dazed look at the red head, who was watching him closely. "Hi Axel...so Kayleigh did you get your schedule yet?" He practically bounded up to her, smiling widely.

Kira came back to stand outside as her mother, who was, in fact, singing Jingle Bells at the top of her very large lungs, pulled something else out of the car and ran inside with it. Kira stood at the end of the driveway, her hair falling over her face as she glared out at the pavement. The little group of people on the sidewalk didn't interest her. She barely glanced at them through her hair, then focused her eyes on the concrete. If looks could...well, do anything, for that matter, she would have burned a hole it in it by now. China would have been MORE than visible.

Kayleigh smiled at Sora, "Um yeah, my little brother's fat cat found it very tasty." She grinned and shrugged, "Haven't um, had the chance to look at it. School's not my best subject." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Kayleigh glanced around Sora and at the girl that stood in the driveway. _"She looks way familiar, maybe I know her."_ She thought.

Roxas gave Axel an infuriating glare, yeah the red head was one of his best friends but he just pissed Roxas off far too often for comfort "Axel, didn't you have to fix that car before your mom murders you?" He asked, hoping that the pyro would leave. Glaring at the two boys ogling Kayleigh he shifted his gaze to the girl standing in the driveway and blinked several times. She looked _pissed_, but in an extremely attractive way.

Cloud rolled his eyes at Axel's greeting, "You kids have fun, I have some...important thing that needs to be done. Because it's important." He supplied and turned heel, heading back to the house leaving the group of teenagers behind. He'd welcome the crazy new family once they had things settled.

Sora laughed and shook his head. "Well, I guess if it finally has a use..." He bobbed his head, smiling widely. "Mine either! But I know all my classes and all so I think it'll be fun. Maybe we have some classes together...?" His eyes took on a hopeful sheen. Sora was now completely focused on Kayleigh, not even seeing the girl in the driveway or her mother, a box in hand, standing there looking at them all with a bemused look.

Axel turned around as Cloud left, looking right past Axel to Kayleigh. He ambled back over and around behind her. "I got mine too," he said, butting smoothly into the conversation. "But I hid it somewhere and now I can't find it. Either that or it caught fire." He smiled vaguely, remembering how many times he'd had to replace that poor mailbox already. Well, it was either that or instant death.

"Jingle—" Her mother had started again. Kira whirled. "MOM! It's. Not. CHRISTMAS!" The woman blinked at her daughter a moment, who was standing with her hands on her hips, her hair over her face still. There was a long pause, and then her mother turned away, happy as ever. "Born to be wiiiiiiiiiild!" Kira resisted the urge to scream and turned back to the road, verily shaking with anger.

Kayleigh returned Sora's smile and rocked back on her heels, "Yeah, maybe. I'll e-mail you my classes once I find the courage to look at my schedule." She gave Axel a deadpan look then rolled her eyes. Looping her thumbs into her belt loops she walked over to the girl standing in the driveway. "Hey."

Sora bounded after her, nodding enthusiastically. "Okay! That'd be great." He glanced at Axel with slightly narrowed eyes. Axel gave him a cheesy smile and sauntered after them. Sora smiled at the girl in the driveway and called out, "Hi!" in his most chipper voice.

Roxas had to hand it to Kayleigh; she definitely knew how to blow guys off. He sneered at Axel and jogged after the brunette. The blonde put on his most handsome smile and sidled up next to Kayleigh to gaze upon the dirty blonde that was currently paying them no attention.

Axel grinned sadistically, seeing the way Roxas was looking at the new girl. She still hadn't turned toward them yet, though by the way her shoulders had gone rigid, she was planning to. He was fairly sure he was the only one with firepower, so to speak, although as she turned her head to look at them all, he had to wonder.

"Hi," Kira snapped, making no effort to gentle her voice. She didn't recognize Kayleigh at all, and looked away too soon to think about it. Instead of turning and killing them all, she focused her gaze on a little pebble, willing it to explode into a million little pieces. It didn't, of course, but imagining its destruction made her feel a little better.

Roxas couldn't help the gaping look that he was now giving the new girl, she seemed to be even more pissed off than he was! That was incredibly talented for one so new in the neighborhood. He cast Sora and Axel a sideways glance before returning his gaze on the pissed off teen.

Kayleigh's smile faded almost instantaneously. She peered at the girl curiously. "Hey, um, welcome to the neighborhood?" Kayleigh attempted still trying to figure out where she knew the girl.

"What?" Kira snapped again, not even hearing what she'd said. Turning around fully, the girl brushed her hair out of her eyes, spared Roxas a scathing glance, and looked back at Kayleigh. "Look. It's great that you're trying to be nice and all, but you're wasting your time. You can just go away now." She waited, glaring at them as though it'd make it happen.

Axel would have gladly gone; she was a scary person. But Kayleigh wasn't moving, so neither would he. The same went for Sora, who was now looking at the ground sadly, disappointed by her reaction.

Roxas stared. Kayleigh blinked and took a step back, surprised by the other girl's blunt outburst. "Uh, sorry..." She murmured quietly. "I guess I'll uhh...see you around or like at school or something." Kayleigh turned and started to take a step towards her house then whirled around. "Kira!" She blurted.

Kira's eyebrows, if it had been possible, would have shot through the sky, gone through outer space without a problem, bounced off Mars, and ricocheted right back, where they would have hit Roxas in the head, causing some very interesting problems. Especially because Kira would have been eyebrow-less. But I digress. She blinked, her eyebrows-currently still attached to her face-lifted high. "Who the _fuck _are you?" she asked, none too kindly. She still didn't quite remember Kayleigh's face. Or at least, not at the moment. Her spectacular eyebrows began to lower in a scowl, reversing their intergalactic movement and sending them through the concrete, down the earth's core, and shooting out the other side, going through China, back in time, and hitting a certain General Shang Li in the butt. Hypothetically speaking, of course. For if they had really done that, she would have been eyebrow-less and some very interesting problems would have been caused. (Stop being redundant.) Right. Anyway.

She blinked, then thought back to the morning, when she'd been somewhat less pissed off and her eyebrows had not been considering intergalactic movement. Her MSN window flashed into her mind (bing, bing). "Wait. You're not...that one girl...Kayleigh?" The name brought a face to her mind, and with the face came memories. "Oh! You!" Almost reluctantly, her eyebrows resumed their normal state, disappointed that they had not gotten to see Mars. Or Shang Li, who everyone knows is a hot hot, hot hottie. (Don't tell Mulan I said that.) That said and re-said; Kira let a weensy bit of anger go long enough to smile. Slightly. Barely. In fact, it was so tiny that one probably would have needed a microscope to see it. But it was there. Somewhere.

Axel, who had just opened his mouth to defend the future mother of his babies, stopped dead as the possible future of a certain pair of eyebrows flashed into his mind. By the time he had finished wondering why anyone or any_thing_ would want to hit Shang Li in the butt, Kira had gone from screeching like a freaky little banshee wanna-be to a microscopic-smiling-maybe-I-know-you person. He closed his mouth, which had been gaping, and looked at Kayleigh with startled green eyes. "You two know each other?" He asked, more than a little surprised.

Sora, who had just opened his mouth to ask the girl—politely, of course, this IS Sora we speak of—to shut up, paused as the future of a certain pair of eyebrows flashed into his mind. However, he did not spend time wondering about Shang Li's butt. Instead, he blinked, wondered why these crazy images stalked him so, and looked at Kayleigh. Since Axel had already asked the fundamental question, Sora added-rather lamely—"Yeah...you do?" Axel gave him a raised eyebrow.

Kayleigh beamed and threw her arms around Kira—Ignoring the fact that she might have her face ripped off for physical contact—"Kira! It's been forever! I can't believe you moved here and you're like... Next door to me too! This is like so wicked awesome! Did you get your classes yet? We should so compare schedules and see what classes we have together!" The brunette took a step back as well as a breath. "Okay. Freak-out moment over with." She smiled sheepishly. Kayleigh hesitated then reluctantly introduced the boys that were huddling (fearfully) behind her. "Um, oh yeah, this is Sora, Roxas, and Axel. Some friends of mine." She shrugged casually.

Roxas plastered one of his most charming smiles over his visage and held out a hand to Kira. "Welcome to the neighborhood. Don't mind the two doofuses." He jabbed a finger at Sora and Axel.

The girl blinked, rather unused to PDOA's since Kayleigh had left. However, instead of ripping her face off and running to the house for safety, she returned the hug and stepped back as well. "It has been forever, yes we moved here, yes I'm next door to you, sure that's wicked awesome, no I don't have my classes yet, yes we should, and I'm glad." Trying to keep up with all her questions was tiring indeed. Taking a long, slow breath as she listened to the names (Sora, Donald, Goofy?), Kira nodded. Eyeing the hand Roxas offered, she reluctantly offered hers as well. "Thanks. Don't worry. I will."

Giving an offended sniff, Axel added, "Huh. Got it memorized?" At the dark look and lifted lethal eyebrow, he quieted and looked at Kayleigh. "So how do you know each other?" he asked, edging a little closer to her, running a hand through his red hair.

He edged closer as well, blinking his adorable little blue eyes. "Yeah, did you live close before?" Sora asked, giving Axel a glare. The pyro neatly ignored him, his green eyes on Kayleigh. Sora focused on Kira, inching past Axel to be nearer to Kayleigh.

Kayleigh cast a look at Sora and Axel and rolled her eyes. "We used to live by each other. We were like, best friends. Then lost contact when I moved here." The brunette shrugged a shoulder. "But, anyway, do you want us to help you unpack or anything? Or would you rather I take you up on your first offer of leaving?" Kayleigh said mockingly.

Roxas shook Kira's hand gently but displayed no public ogling of her. He, instead, shoved his hands in his pockets and dumbly nodded in agreement with Kayleigh's question.

A car pulled up to the curb and the passenger's window was rolled down, "Hey guys." A sultry male voice greeted. It was obvious that Kayleigh suppressed a shudder at the sound of that particular voice. Within the car sat a strange silver-haired boy with even stranger turquoise-blue eyes that gave most girls butterflies.

Sora immediately bounded over to the car, a smile lighting up his whole face. "Riku!! Where have you been?" the brunette paused, leaning over to make a face at his friend, smiling widely

"Oh, shut up," Kira said, lightly socking her friend in the shoulder with the hand Roxas had let go. "Uh...I still have crap to unpack...more like... everything..." It had gone quiet now that her mother had gone inside and STAYED inside. She turned at the sound of the car, and blinked at the boy inside. One hand popped automatically to her hip as she eyed him, about to tell him off for parking there, but seeing as he wasn't in her driveway, she held off. And, he was... adorable...in fact, he might just measure up to Shang Li's butt. But that wasn't for sure.

The red head turned toward the car, a slight smile on his face. Riku was one of Sora's best friends, and Axel didn't mind him, either. He hadn't been around in a while, though...

Kayleigh narrowed her eyes and started towards Kira's house, "Come on let's get your stuff unpacked." She supplied in hopes that Kira would ignore Riku and follow her. The brunette stopped halfway up the driveway and gave a self-suffering sigh.

Roxas gave Riku the same look Kayleigh had given him but stayed his ground, ignoring Kayleigh's attempt to pull her friend away from the silken-haired boy.

The boy gave Axel a curt wave then chuckled softly at Sora's antics, "Hey Sora. Thought I'd come see what you guys were up to." He cocked his head to peer out the passenger's side window at Kira. "Hey, you a friend of theirs?" He turned the car off and stepped out, closing the door behind him. Riku strutted around the car to where Sora, Axel, Roxas, and Kira stood and leaned against the car.

"Oh, well I'm glad you did," Sora chirped, looking up at him happily, seemingly not seeing the strut, nor the apparent dislike of him. "Yeah, she's Kira, she just moved here," he said, giving the girl a little smile. Kira gave a slight nod in response, and he sighed in relief; he'd been afraid she would rip his throat out for saying her name. However, she didn't seem quite so angry now that she knew someone...

Her eyes flicked to Kayleigh, who'd moved almost to the garage door. If one hadn't been looking for it, one might not have seen it...but the girl shifted, just enough to put her body between Riku and Kayleigh's. Her hand, however, remained rooted to her hip as one eyebrow took an upward stance. "So to speak," she said dryly, in response to his question. Her hair flopped over her face, covering her lifted eyebrow. Noting how most of them reacted to this boy, she had to wonder what it was about him they didn't like. He was cute...but the cutest people could be the most evil.

Axel, unknowingly mimicking Kira's eyebrow, shifted back on his heels at Riku's curt hello. Instead of moving closer and following Sora's example, he turned and sauntered up the driveway to stand beside Kayleigh. "You don't like him," he said softly, his green eyes neutral for once.

Kayleigh looked up at Axel and gave a sniff, "No. Not really. Why do you care?" She asked a little harshly. The brunette fidgeted nervously and visibly froze when Riku stepped out of the car.

"Well, because I like you," Axel replied easily, ignoring her snappishness for the time being. He noticed Kira's little shift and nodded slightly, having a weensy bit more respect for the evil-eyed (eyebrowed?) girl. "What about him don't you not like?" he asked curiously, turning his startling green eyes on her.

Roxas gave Riku a deadpan look and hoped to go unnoticed and listen on the outside of the current conversation that was going on between the silken-haired boy as well as Sora and Kira.

Riku cocked an eyebrow at Kira and gave her the same menacing look that she offered to him. "Cool." He said smoothly and looked down at his best friend. "You seem...extra happy today Sora." A malicious smile crept its way to his lips, "What's got you so excited? Other than school of course." Riku mocked and gave Alecia the smallest of looks.

Sora tilted his head slightly, giving Riku a puzzled look. "I'm always happy," he said slowly, as though Riku needed time to absorb it. "Nothing has me so excited," Sora said, completely oblivious to the reference. "School is going to be fun though!" His eyes lit up again at the thought.

Tilting her head just slightly to the side, Kira narrowed her eyes at him. The more he twitched and opened his pretty mouth, the more she began to dislike him. So, turning around, she began heading toward the front door, feeling no obligation to stay still and listen to the freak—erm, boy.

Kayleigh sighed and gave Axel a sideways look. "It's nothing. Forget about it." The brunette looked towards Kira and bit down on her lower lip and chewed. She cast her eyes downward, "Look, thanks Axel, but you really don't need to try and get my attention. You've got it." With that she jogged to catch up with her friend.

Roxas watched (as if shell-shocked) Kira start up the driveway and followed pursuit. Sora would catch up later. He was getting the distinct feeling that he wasn't the only one who had a dislike for Riku.

Riku rolled his eyes upwards and gave a slight smirk. "Hey," he called after Kira. "You just moved in, right? I'd gladly offer my services to help you unload all your stuff." He said genuinely. He pushed his hands into his pockets casually.

His green eyes lit up with a slow smile. _Sorry, Sora,_ he thought, a little regretfully. But hey...Sora was a still a goofy kid. Axel wasn't. A little goofy, sure...he wouldn't deny that...outright...The red head followed Kayleigh, not walking, but sauntering. He wouldn't out-right flaunt what she'd just told him in front of Sora...yet. Not until the brunette got over his infatuation with her. Sure, he wasn't Sora's best friend, but Roxas was part of Sora, so he couldn't really be cruel to one without incurring the wrath of the other. And he liked Roxas far too much to do that. Well, that and the fact that Roxas would murder him. Axel was a pyro and a great fighter, but Roxas's temper wasn't one to be messed with unless you had a REALLY big stick. Which, at the moment, Axel did not.

"I think we'll be fine," Kira said, half-turning back to look at Riku. Ahh, what a face...too bad it had to be attached to that mouth of his. However, at that same moment, her mother appeared. "And I—Oh, hello!" she said, obviously quite pleased to see the people crowding into their driveway. Having just caught Riku's help offer, and not having yet seen Alecia, she smiled at the boy. "I'll take you up on that if she won't," she said, then turned and gestured at the front door, which was, of course, wide open. "It won't be hard to know where things go, just shove them in random spots and we'll fix it later!" she said merrily. Then she blinked, and gave what could almost be classified as a fan-girl squeal. "Kayleigh? Is that yoooou?! And your boyfriend oh how neeeeat to see you again?" Axel smirked and gave the woman room as she bounded up to Alecia. Kira inched away, her hair falling over her face again as she made a face. "Mother," she hissed, but she was, of course, ignored.

Turning, Sora caught a glimpse of Axel and Kayleigh talking, and he frowned slightly, wondering what they could have to say to each other. Roxas was already walking away, and the brunette sighed, following him. "C'mon then, Riku," he said, then stopped, not wanting to be included in the squealing and hugging that was going on in front of him.

Kayleigh laughed as she was caught up in Kira's mother's arms. Totally unfazed by the bubbly cheerfulness that Kira absolutely hated. "Hello to you too Mrs. Wishfall. Ah...err he's not my boyfriend." She said, a faint blush touching her cheeks. Once she had released her grip on Kayleigh she beamed, "We're only all too happy to help!" She said in mock cheerfulness as she cast Riku a dark look.

Roxas refrained from running for cover when Kira's mother entered the scene. He instead, casually pocketed his hands and took a measured step backwards. An eyebrow shot up when he noticed the red headed pyro standing much closer to Kayleigh with a smug look of accomplishment. _Not_ good.

Riku smirked and joined the small group. "Where do we start?" He asked, in a I'm-taking-over-this-job-and-you-all-will-be-my-loyal-minion s tone of voice. His strange-colored eyes twinkled mischievously as they landed on Kira. _'My Queen.'_ His thoughts seemed to echo.

Kira rubbed at her forehead, already tired. Glaring at her mother, she said with an incredibly fake, sweet voice, "Mother, let go of the nice children...there's a good girl..." Stepping forward, she hauled her mother off of Kayleigh. "We'll take care of it. Go away." She shoved her at the car. Mrs. Wishfall shrugged happily. "I've an errand to run anyway...have fun!" she grinned devilishly and left almost as quickly as she'd come. Kira whirled around to look at them all and made a face. Brushing her hair back behind her ear, she pointed at Riku, steamrollering over his over-bearing demeanor. "You. Prissy one. Inside. You can have the kitchen. Kayleigh, come help me with my room, will you? The boxes are all inside the rooms that the items belong in. So no one is to come into my room with a shruken head that so obviously belonged in the living room. Got it? Good."

Axel grinned at the boyfriend comment. "But I will be," he muttered so only she could hear. He winked lightly at her, just in case she took offense to his adorable-ness. Seeing Roxas's eyebrow, the pyro tried to put on a solemn face. But it kept cracking as his lips twitched.

The brunette, however, had excellent hearing, and caught Axel's boyfriend comment. He froze, staring at Axel with wide eyes. _He...what?_ Something around the region of his heart cracked, as though he'd suddenly realized that Kayleigh really didn't—and wouldn't—like him that way. Sora, realizing he'd frozen, ducked his head and scuffed at the dirt lightly, his eyes just a little too shiny. Then the sheen that may or may not have been tears was burned away and Sora stood perfectly straight. He was a level 99 Keyblade master, not a wussy prone to giving in because the girl he was in love with might love a retarded little red-headed, low hitting, dirty rotten, scum-eating, low, evil—Sora halted his thoughts long enough to take a breath, then resumed them again for a moment. When he had fully satisfied that rare anger, he was semi-happy again...only more determined to win Kayleigh over to him. There was no way he'd let AXEL have her without a fight.

Kayleigh narrowed her eyes at Axel for the over-confident comment. Oh yeah, he lost quite a few points there. She flipped her hair over one shoulder and followed Kira into the house and into her room. "Stupid boys..." She muttered darkly and did a once-over of the room. "Oh, nice. Shouldn't be too hard to unpack. So what's been going on? I see you've improved on your meanness." Kayleigh giggled and stuck her tongue out mockingly at her friend.

Roxas stifled his laughter when Riku was called a prissy. The blonde noticed Sora's sudden mood-swing and glared at Axel, for whatever reason had caused one of his best friend's to be the slightest bit sad. "C'mon Sora." He growled as he trekked in the house after the girls.

"Prissy one?!" Riku all but roared (or more suitably, screamed.) After a few agonizingly long curses and utterances from the silken-haired boy he was able to compose himself and a most definite evil smirk graced his lips. "I'll have you yet, and your little dog, too." He muttered and sauntered after the others.

Completely oblivious to Roxas's glare, Axel followed Kayleigh, but took a sharp turn, taking a medium sized room with a large window...that let him listen in quite well on what was being said.

"Coming," Sora told Roxas, semi-cheerfully. He followed the blonde until he walked in the door. Then, he carefully chose his room...the one on the other side of Kira's, which would allow him to listen to what was being said. Not that he would...on purpose...but the walls were pretty darn thin in some of these houses, you know...

Roxas watched Axel and Sora pick their designated rooms and rolled his eyes. He turned around and headed towards what looked to be the family room, that was farthest from everybody else's' but closest to the exit if need be. He snickered quietly to himself as Kira yelled at Riku.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged a shoulder then, her eyes suddenly shadowed, though that was concealed as her hair fell over her face again. "Yeah...well...stuff happened," she muttered at the carpet. For a moment she was silent, which allowed her to almost catch Riku's statement...and certainly his roar. She threw the door to her room open, turned in his general direction, and yelled, "Oh shut up, you silver-hair wuss!" A smile played around her mouth; she would have fun with this one.

Kayleigh doubled over in laughter at her friend's comment to Riku. "Oi, I _hate_ that kid, don't know why. He seems way too stuck up. I think he likes ya." She grinned and seated herself in the midst of the boxes and opened the closest one to her. "D'ya wanna talk about what happened? Or save it for a more personal time." She smiled and tucked a stray strand of her brown hair behind an ear.

Riku clenched his fists but tactfully kept his mouth shut. He looked around the kitchen and sighed. It would seem that he needed a plan. And a very good one at that. Kira already hated him, and that was not a good thing. He needed some accomplices to help him with this one. He opened one of the boxes and started removing the contents and placed them wherever they seemed to fit.

"He kinda does seem that way..." Kira said thoughtfully, tilting her head to the side to listen. "Eh, doesn't matter if he likes me or not. No one is going to fall in love with me anyway—" she wrinkled her nose and shrugged again. After staying quiet a long moment, she leveled her eyes at her friend. "You were my best friend for a really long time," Kira said slowly, picking her words with delicate ease. "But now we've both changed. You have boys hanging all over you. Literally. And I'm...probably even more different than you," she laughed softly, without much feeling. "Why don't we get to be friends again—If we still can be—before we go disclosing life stories, hmm?" That said, she turned to a box and yanked it open, listening to the house and the people in it. She thought about yelling at Riku again, but changed her mind.

Being careful not to break anything, Axel grinned. Kayleigh did have boys hanging off of her...but he was confident that soon, he would be a step above those...OTHER...boys. The grin faded slightly. Poor Sora.

The brunette pulled something heavy and rather large out of the box...and promptly dropped it on his toe. It rolled away, clanking loudly, and he hopped around, trying not to squeak too loudly.

Kira, automatically assuming it was Riku, yelled, "Hey! Freaky boy in the kitchen! Don't drop stuff, how 'bout?!"

Kayleigh sighed and leaned back with a pillow tucked firmly in her arms. "Yeah. Deal. I don't _want_ boys hanging off me though. I hate to break _any_ of their hearts." She sighed once more. "Aw c'mon Kira, you're gonna have guys all over you once school starts." She said with a smile. She laughed again as Riku was called yet another name.

"I didn't drop anything!!" Riku yelled back sulkily. He shoved another item into a seemingly adequate place and sighed, flicking his silken hair over one shoulder (rather girlishly for such a manly man) and glared at the rest of the boxes crowding the kitchen.

Roxas snickered to himself the entire time whilst listening to Kira's name-calling.

"No one wants them hanging around like the lamest lawn ornaments in the antique store," Kira muttered at Kaleigh, glaring at the door. "If they're going to do that, they should at least look as good as last year's tree-topper." Stalking to her doorway, she yelled, "Well, if it wasn't Prissy-boy, who was it, and _what_ was it?"

Sora squeaked, "M-me...and ...Umm...it was a..." He looked at the thing in confusion. "A...thingummy?" He cringed back from the doorway as though a dragon was going to come through the door and eat him. His Keyblade couldn't take care of an angry girl and he knew it. Hence the fear. Well placed, indeed.

"Oh. That." She walked into Sora's chosen room and scooped said thingummy off the floor. Seeing him casting glances toward the corner he wished to cower in, Kira snorted. "It's nothing important. Not even breakable. Watch." She dropped it again to illustrate. Sora grinned weakly as she picked it up and headed toward the kitchen. "It also goes in here, with Mr. Pompous," she told him and Kayleigh, as she passed.

Kayleigh grinned and followed Kira, casting Sora a sideways glance. "Interesting...Thingummy." She announced happily but immediately the smile faded when Riku looked their way. Her cheerful green eyes took on a dark look as storm clouds (ones you'd find in My Little Pony) gathered in them.

* * *

Trying not to laugh, Axel unpacked his boxes silently, snickering finally as Kira flung more names Riku's way. Maybe she could succeed where most of them failed—taking Riku down a few thousands pegs or two. The only other time it was possible was when Axel got the opportunity to set his hair on fire. Oh, hadn't that been a fun day... 

Roxas peered into the kitchen then rolled his eyes and ventured to Axel's designated room. He took on a dangerous stance and eyed Axel darkly. Clearing his throat, he waited for the red head to begin his line of excuses or, maybe, _possibly_, if he looked mean enough. He could get a direct answer from the red headed little retard, as previously stated.

The chakram-weilder didn't even notice Roxas for a moment. He reached up, putting away something he didn't want to know the name of, and then, as he turned around, caught sight of Roxas. He smiled at his friend, putting his hands on his hips lightly as the blonde scowled at him. The smile began to fade then, and Axel cocked his head to the side, extra dust falling out of his hair. "What are you looking at me like that for?" He asked, a little confused.

Roxas' scowl deepened, "Why do you think wise ass?" He growled. "You. Kayleigh. What's going on?" The blonde asked bluntly. "You've got three seconds to answer me. You're three seconds started two seconds ago." Roxas crossed his arms.

Axel's eyes flickered and he went back to the unpacking. "Your threats mean absolutely nothing to me, Roxas," he told his friend bluntly, not bothering to look at him again. "I kicked your butt before. I can do it again. As for what's going on with me and Kayleigh, why don't you ask her, wise-ass?" The pyro turned, put something in a corner, and then leveled a full-on green-eyed glare at Roxas. "Instead of coming in here and acting like I've done something horribly wrong. You're my friend, not my judge," he reminded coldly.

* * *

Riku amazingly gave Kira, the slightest of cruel looks then gave Sora a curious look, "Ah, so it was you, the oh-so-famous wise guy who go _me_, Mr. _Pompous_ in trouble?" He said mockingly and opened yet another box full of strange oddities. 

Seeing the startled, more than slightly hurt look Sora gave Riku, Kira set the thingummy on the counter. Taking Riku's box from him, she gave him the sweetest smile in the world. Punctuated by the not-so-sweet words of: "Get out. Thanks for your help so far. I've got it from here. Thank you." Putting the box on the counter, Kira wriggled around behind Riku, put her hands on his back, and gave him a less-than-gentle shove toward the door. "See you later," she told him, the cheerful note in her voice giving it a pretty lilt.

Kayleigh stared in utter shock as the silver-haired pompous brat we all love and know as Riku was given the boot. Efficiently, too. "Woah. You're like, a goddess Kira." Alecia snorted once she knew that Riku was officially out the door and gone.

Riku opened his mouth in protest but found it to be useful as he was effectively kicked out of the house and to the curb. "Shit." He growled and left as if he had gone of his own accord.

Kira turned back to Kayleigh, cocking an eyebrow. "How so?" She asked, snorting a laugh as the door shut. "Any one of you could have kicked him out. You just would have needed one of these." the girl drew a steak knife out of the block she'd just pulled out of the box. Flipping it in the air, she watched the silver metal with a calculating look in her eye. Then her hand flashed out, caught the handle, and put it back in the block with the rest of the knives. Shoving it to the corner, Kira turned back to her box.

Sora went back to his room a moment, quickly unpacking his last box with no incidents. He sorta felt bad that Riku was kicked out, but what was with that remark? It hadn't been necessary, had it? After all, Sora hadn't MEANT to drop that thingummy...nor had he meant for Riku to get blamed. Could it be helped that the boy was such a snob sometimes? Well, perhaps it could be, but not by Sora.

Kayleigh rolled her eyes, "I'm a fan of knives, but I prefer the larger ones. But I also prefer much more painful tactics." The brunette gave a sly grin and winked. The girl sighed and shrugged, "Wow, it's so much nicer to have a friend...that's a girl. Roxas and I have been best friends but it's just not the same y'know?" Kayleigh said reflectively. "Err, what I mean to say, is I'm glad you're back." She smiled and hugged her friend.

Roxas scrunched his nose up (rather cutely) and huffed. "You can't have Kayleigh." He said stubbornly and turned on his heel; exiting the room. The blonde peered into Sora's designated room, "Hey, what happened with Riku?" He asked, his voice a much softer and kinder tone than it had been with Axel only moments ago.

Kira opened her mouth to reply as she returned the hug, but at that moment, her mother came back inside. How did she know? "Happy Together" began ringing through the house, bouncing off the walls, and all of it rather off tune. She winced and drew back from Kayleigh just as her mother called, "Thanks guys! Who wants pizza? On me!"

Kayleigh gave Kira a sympathetic grin and laughed, "Sure Mrs. Wishfall! That'd be great!"

Sending a dark glare at the doorway Roxas had just vacated, Axel heard the call for pizza and began ambling in that direction. He wanted to set something on fire, but refrained. He didn't want to be castrated, thank-you-very-much.

"I dropped something," Sora said guiltily, "and Kira thought it was Riku so she yelled at him." He omitted the comment Riku had thrown his way and shrugged. He might have said something else, but then the call for pizza echoed down the hall. "OOH! Come on!" Grabbing Roxas' arm, he yanked his friend after him.

Roxas gave a strangled yelping sound as Sora grabbed him and hauled him into the kitchen with the girls and Kira's mother whom had so graciously invited them to have pizza. Dinner? With Kira? A pleasant (that's right, I said _pleasant_) grin crept across Roxas' visage.

"Well, then let's go!" She said happily, and with that, the troupe of soon-to-be friends crowded at the door, Kira unwillingly following them.

* * *

A/N: R&R Pleeease! 


	2. The Beginning of Purgatory

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor any of the characters! They are all respectively copyrighted to Disney and Square Enix!

**All's Fair in Love and Suburban Warfare**

**Chapter Two**

Subtitled: You've _Got _to Be Kidding Me!

A/N: This was co-written with cloudrunner64.

* * *

Cloud yawned and blinked drearily at the clock that cheerfully blared its eerie oh-so-bright green light at him. It read 5:30. Then what had woken the spiky-haired blond? He heard the soft footfalls of over-sized shoes and shot up out of bed, into the hallway with a bat in hand. Unknowingly to Cloud, he had misjudged the distance ran directly into the (possible intruder) and both had tumbled down the stairs in a tangled mess. Cloud blinked and looked down into startled blue eyes, "Sora?" He croaked. "What the _hell_ are you doing up at this hour?"

"It'll be time for school soon, Cloud," Sora whined at him, shoving at the larger boy. "I know you're excited to see me, but would you get off?" His eyes landed on the bat and widened. "What's that for?" His fingers twitched as though he was going to call his Keyblade into it. "If you were going to kill me, you could have waited till after school, couldn't you have?" Sora asked, a pained note in his voice.

Cloud blinked once. Twice. Three times then stood up brushing himself off. "School...right." He muttered and ambled back up the stairs and flopped onto the bed, welcoming sleep.

Sora huffed and got to his feet as well. "Geeze. I thought you didn't like me there for a minute." He shook himself like a dog and ambled off again, already forgetting the incident. Well, as well as the bruise on his hip would let him, that is.

* * *

Kayleigh groaned and was dragged from the unconscious state of dreaming to hear the ever-so-annoying high-pitched beeping of her alarm. She gave a pitiful whimper and buried her head under her pillow. After another ten minutes of annoying beeping the brunette drug herself from her bed and smacked the innocent clock off her nightstand where it finally shut up. Kayleigh grumbled all the way to her closet, back to her bed, down the hall, and into the bathroom where she profoundly slammed the door.

* * *

Kira walked further, her eyes on the ground. She hadn't slept much, and had started walking at about two a.m. Now she wasn't really sure where she was and it was incredibly cold. She paused on a still-darkened street corner, shivering. Staring into the darkness, the girl gave up and sat down on the curb, crossing her arms over her knees and laying her head on her arms. It was a little warmer, but she didn't care much about the cold anymore.

Roxas noticed the outline of someone not far from where he sat—on the curb as well. Considering all of his options, the blond finally arrived at the idea of spontaneous persuasion. He stood up and made his way rather slowly to the figure before he noticed it was a girl. Scuffing his feet lightly to announce his presence he ventured closer, "Hey." He called softly.

_I must still be asleep_, Kira thought, lifting her head and squinting at the shape. "What." Her voice was quiet, not snappish, surprisingly. It was far too early to be biting people's heads off. Or was it? It was easier to be snappy in the morning...but not when you've been reflecting on your crappy life for the last several hours.

Roxas recognized Kira immediately, "Uh, hey, what are you doing out at this hour? Do you mind if I sit there?" He asked, pointing to the curb in the general area of 'next' to her.

She blinked at him. Once. Twice. Three times. Her eyes flickered and she lay her head back down, facing away from him. "Go ahead." Kira ignored his first question, closing her eyes again.

Roxas sat down quietly and studied the asphalt, remaining silent for quite some time. The blonde had no idea how to talk to Kira and no brilliant conversation starters were occurring to him. For now, he was happy to be allowed to sit within range of her.

As the silence stretched on...and on...and on...Kira's thoughts wandered. She touched on someone's face, visibly flinched, and then got up. "Where are we?" she asked, a touch of her snappishness coloring her voice.

Roxas gave a slight shrug, "Outskirts of the city. Home is a few miles back that way." He jabbed a finger behind him and looked around. "In fact, I think we're pretty close to Axel's house." He offered as a way of escape.

Axel's hand shot out from under his covers, grabbed the clock, and threw it out the half-open window. It beeped in protest; it was battery powered, not plugged in. He sat up and yelled a curse word after it, his red hair flopping over his green eyes. Needless to say, the pryo was NOT a morning person. The clock beeped again, faintly, from it's spot on the grass. Leaning out the window, Axel glared at it. "You..." He muttered angrily. Turning to get out of bed, he tripped over his covers and landed--rather hard--on his side on the floor. He glared at the door. "Today already sucks."

The clock beeped. Again. And again. Then louder. Axel leaped to his feet, tripped over his bed, and ended up halfway out the window, which was where he wanted to be anyway. Or so he thought. Leaning further, he yelled a few unkind curse words at the clock, and then...  
Promptly fell _out_ of the window.  
"Ow." The clock's green numbers flashed. It beeped. Again. Axel swore. Was it..._laughing_ at him?! "Argh!" Flames consumed the little machine, and the pyro leaped up again, hands on hips and a glare on his face. Except...the grass caught fire. The glare vanished and his eyes grew wide. "No!" Throwing himself on the flame, the redhead began cursing up a storm, grass blades flying. The clock beeped.

Tilting her head, Kira listened a moment. Another curse echoed through the air. "Indeed. I hear him. What'd he do, fall out a window?" Turning on her heel, she started in the general direction of "home." "School...right." She muttered to herself, crossing her arms.

Roxas nodded and followed slowly behind Kira. After a few minutes of awkward silent walking he caught sight of the red head and a faint grin touched his lips.

* * *

Kayleigh had finished getting ready for school and now sat glaring at her clock—which was now back on her nightstand—impatiently waiting for her impending doom. She had tried to take as much time as possible, and yet she was still early. A plus for any guy that wanted to take her on a date, she got ready fast. She double-checked her reflection in the mirror as well as her books, binders, and other school necessities. When her green eyes wandered back to the clock she gave a self-suffering sigh. Still at least a half hour to go!

Kayleigh sighed and shouldered her bag. She'd walk to school this morning. At a 'leisurely' pace so as not to arrive _too_ early and look like a morning person; where she would then be driven insane to join early-morning activities to help promote 'school spirit,' which everyone knew was dead anyway. The thought made her cringe and she quietly tip toed out of the house. The brunette inhaled the morning air and shifted her bag more comfortably, then started down the sidewalk at a slow pace.

Bounding happily out of the house, Sora caught sight of Kayleigh and scurried over to her. "Hey!" He called cheerily. He was such a chipper little brunette; it wasn't exactly easy to be mad at him. But being a morning person brings a lot of hate, so Kayleigh might have managed it. He fell into step with her, found her pace too slow, and hooked his arm through hers, tugging her along. "So did your schedule make the cat attack?" he asked her, eyes glowing.

Kayleigh gave a surprised squeak as Sora latched onto her arm and forced her to walk faster. Normally, under other circumstances as well as other people, she would have been mildly angry, but as Sora was, well… Sora, she allowed it. Kayleigh laughed, "Unfortunately, it didn't." She turned and smiled up at Sora.

Realizing she'd probably eat him if he wasn't oh-so-adorable (not that he knew that), Sora slowed down a little. "So are you going to get another when we get to school or something?" he asked curiously. Realizing he was still holding onto her arm, he blushed lightly and slowly let go. She was so...warm...and comfortable...and beautiful...and nice...and...well...wonderful.

Kayleigh nodded solemnly, only slightly disappointed that the boy had let go of her arm. It _was_ sort of chilly. Sort of. "Yeah, I'm going to have to. It doesn't help any that I couldn't piece together my old schedule to get an idea of what classes I have and with who. I _hate_ being unprepared." She replied glumly and immediately shrugged away her moodiness. The brunette turned and smiled at Sora again, "Hopefully we'll have some classes together, then I won't feel totally unprepared." Kayleigh beamed.

"Sucky," Sora said, sticking his lip out a little. "Want me to come with you to the office? There's bound to be a million people there today. You know how they are..." he smiled slightly; thinking about the mess school always was the first week.

Kayleigh shrugged and situated her bag once more, "Sure. Yes, unfortunately I do." She admitted in a desperate tone.

"Unfortunately?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. He wasn't quite sure what she meant by that, but he WAS pretty sure she'd just said yes to his coming with her, so he didn't care what the unfortunately applied to.

Kayleigh laughed, "Unfortunately as in, I _do_ know what the school is like for the first week. My guess is I'll only miss two classes for the wait to get my schedule." She added with a playful grin.

* * *

It was a bedraggled and slightly damp—and green—Axel that joined them on their walk, giving Kira a wide berth. She shot him a glare and took off at a run, wanting to get home and get out before her mom woke and started singing something unseasonal. Axel lifted an eyebrow at her disappearance and brushed soot off of him. He gave Roxas a glum look as his mother's voice suddenly shot through the morning air. "YOU SET THE LAWN ON FIRE?!" Throwing an arm around Roxas' shoulders, the pyro hauled his friend forward. "On we go, shall we?" he said charmingly.

Roxas allowed Axel to haul him forward. He was most definitely not one to go around bothering Axel's mother when she was in one of her tempers, which, was almost always. "Bad morning?" Roxas asked as they picked their pace up to a jog.

"Erm. You could say that," Axel said, casting a glance over his shoulder. "I sorta fell out the window. Then I sorta set the lawn on fire. And the car sorta isn't fixed. If you never see me again, I'm sure you know what happened. I don't like daisies, by the way. So my grave will most likely be unmarked. Don't know who's sick joke it was to put a demon in a human's body and call it 'mother,' but whoever it was..." his voice trailed off into angry mutterings.

* * *

Kira made it home in record time, grabbed her things, brushed her hair, and ran out the door again.

Riku leaned casually against the school wall, ignoring the large crowd of teenagers pushing past him and into the hallways hoping to find friends, boyfriends, and all other assortments of relations.

Kira somehow magically (Just because she's cool like dat) found a way to school without running into anyone she knew. Stopping in front of the building, she paused, her head tilted to the side, looking at it. Then she straightened, let her hair fall over her face, and walked inside. Almost immediately, she spotted Riku—how could one miss that hair, that face, that body?!—but ducked her head. She wasn't in the mood for a smartass.

Riku bowed his head, allowing the silken hair to fall into his own eyes. _This sucks. Where's Sora?_ He asked himself mentally. He looked up and surveyed the crowd of students, his eyes honing in on a girl with her head bowed but thought nothing of it and continued his search for someone he knew.

Kira saw him turn away and her head popped up. Boys were already looking her way, the nuisances. She thought to make a break for it, past a gaggle of cheerleaders and past Riku. Except...she didn't know where she was going.

Riku shifted then pushed himself away from the wall, keeping his head bowed. He heard the squeal of the cheerleaders and visibly flinched as they surrounded him. He quickly pocketed his hands so the girls wouldn't try to sneak a hold. Giving a self-suffering sigh he continued down the hall, figuring he wouldn't see Sora until later. "Riku!" The boy looked up and finally smiled, in a not-so-annoying manner for once. "Kairi! Hey." He approached the red headed girl and the flock of cheerleaders dissipated.

Kira resisted a small laugh at the cheerleader flock. Dumb girls...seeing Riku head in another girl's direction, she pivoted, thinking maybe to catch Kayleigh in front. No telling, though, for the mass that was the student body was growing.

Riku glanced back at the girl who was Kira, but still had yet to recognize her. Turning back he continued his conversation with his other best friend, Kairi.

* * *

Roxas grimaced and looked up at his friend, and he thought _he_ was having a bad morning. He sighed, "Maybe...Kayleigh will be in one...of...your...uh...classes." He said through gritted teeth. As much as he hated the idea, he felt bad for the pyro and thought he deserved something to look forward to on this already doomed day.

Axel's green eyes brightened. "Maybe! I hadn't thought about that." He sighed happily, his doomsday brightening some. "At least if I die," he said with a sigh, "I'll have seen Kayleigh first. Oy, check it out...they're here." _They_ referred to two things. One, Kayleigh and Sora were close, two, the group of boys they always butt heads with was lounging outside.

Sora laughed. "Okay! Missing class would suck, though..." He said with a slight pout. Catching sight of Axel and Roxas, Sora heaved a sigh. _And here comes Axel to steal my glory,_ he thought glumly.

Roxas' eyes narrowed dangerously and he clenched his fists. His hopes would be that the group of boys would leave them be, for today, but his hopes would soon be shoved back down his throat.

Kayleigh laughed, "I was kidding Sooora!" She drew out his name and jabbed an elbow at him playfully. The brunette caught sight of Axel and Roxas and waved, pushing past the group of boys without a second thought. "Hey!" Kayleigh halted mid-stride and turned to face a boy with silky blonde hair. He was glaring at her as if she had committed first-degree murder. "Um? Yeah?" She asked a nervously.

His dark green eyes narrowed as Kayleigh stopped. Giving Roxas an encouraging pat, he swept forward and draped an arm over Kayleigh's shoulders. If nothing else, the tall hottie was good for protection. "Have a problem?" He asked silkily, glaring at the other boy.

Sora followed, but stopped beside Roxas as Axel moved. "Them again," he sighed, wishing that he had been able to defend her instead of the pyro. But then, perhaps it was better. Axel was meaner than he was.

Roxas inclined his head towards Sora in greeting and sighed, "Someone's gotta put them in their place one of these days..." He said darkly. "Maybe if they pissed _you_ off enough, you could take 'em all." The blonde gave a malicious smirk.

Kayleigh flinched at Axel's touch but gladly accepted his protection, if that's what he was aiming for. Otherwise, he'd be suffering from a few mild injuries after they escaped the group. "That bitch shoved past us without so much as an 'excuse me'." The boy growled. Another boy that looked like he did weight lifting for a hobby and any other spare time he had. "Vexen." He rumbled quietly. The apparent 'Vexen' ignored the body-builder.

Axel's eyes flashed and he opened his mouth to speak...but Kira got there first. "Excuse me." Her voice was sweet and kind...until she pushed him. With her knee. Hard. In the groin. "Polite enough for you, jerkoff?" She asked kindly, moving to Kayleigh's other side.

Axel gave a smirk. "Apologize," he advised the kneed Vexen. As Sora, beginning to get angry, shot Roxas a look and came forward, Axel grinned. "Might want to do it quick," he advised. His fingers twitched, ready to call flame.

Sora folded his arms, seconding them all. Then Kira said what they all wanted to. "Apologize, you prick, or I won't be so nice again."

Roxas stifled his amusement for as long as he could but when he heard the other boys laughing at Vexen's writhing form he erupted into laughter. He had to hand it to Kira, he was loving her more and more as time went on.

Kayleigh sniffed and tried to blink the tears away angrily. She was glad she had such great friends to defend her, but what Vexen had said still hurt. The dirty blonde that writhed on the ground only groaned in pain and seemingly refused to apologize. His accomplices only laughed. The body-builder dragged Vexen to his feet and the group made their way away from them, obviously respecting Kira on a whole new level. Kayleigh wiped at her eyes and smiled gratefully to her friend. "Thanks." She said in an almost inaudible tone.

Axel hugged her closer to his side, then pulled away. Wiggling his fingers, the pyro sent a little flame scurrying after the group. "Jerks. Don't bother with them. They trouble you again, call one of us," he told her. "Or kick them. Which, as we've just had proven, is quite effective."

Kira hissed after them and yanked her friend over into a hug. "Some help y'all were," she grumbled. "Jerks." Letting Kayleigh go, she looked at Roxas. "Breathe," she reminded him dryly.

Sora gave the retreating gang a dark look and pat Kayleigh's shoulder. "We'll get even with them." Normally he wouldn't have considered that, but he loved this girl. And they were jerks.

Kayleigh sniffed and wiped her eyes once more. "Thanks guys." She gave a small smile. "Come on Sora, I thought you were going to escort me to the office to reclaim my schedule? I'll catch the rest of you guys at lunch, or in one of my classes when I find out what they are." She added sheepishly. The girl bit her lip slightly, "Oh...Won't Riku be waiting for you Sora?" She added as an afterthought.

"Shoot! Sorry Kayleigh!" he hugged her tightly and then ran off. "Sorry! I'll see you later promise sorry sorry sorry bye!" His sorries were audible even after the door shut.

Roxas regretfully gave the pyro credit for attempting to protect Kayleigh even though Kira had got there first. Maybe his player days were over. For comfort, he decided to still keep a close eye on his friend and wait for things to pan out. He looked at Kira, "Need any help finding your classes?" He offered quietly.

Kira watched Sora spazz away and turned to Roxas. "Uhh...yeah. This school is huge," she grumbled, digging through her bag and offering her schedule to Roxas. Apparently, kneeing someone had put her in a better temper.

Axel sauntered back. "I'll go with you, Kayleigh," he said. "No reason to give Mrs. Daw a heart-attack the first day."

Kayleigh rolled her eyes and laughed as the last echo of Sora's sorries were heard. The brunette stuck her lower lip out rather poutily at Axel, "I just don't like being called such derogatory names. Don't make me smack you." She threatened mockingly. "But sure, company is always nice in those over-crowded offices." Kayleigh smiled up at Axel.

Axel just smiled. "I know. That's what you have me for." He stepped forward and opened the door for her. "C'mon. Better get in there before someone else figures out a screw-up."

Kayleigh gave him a strange look but entered the building nonetheless, giving him a soft thank you for opening the door for her. After she knew they were clearly out of earshot she turned to Axel, "Hey, thanks for back there. Even though Kira took over for you, it was really nice of you to stand up for me like that." She smiled and shifted her bag once more.

He laughed, scratching at his hair. "Wasn't nothing. And besides..." Axel suddenly grew quiet. _I'm in love with you...not gonna let anyone say things like that to you._ He thought. A gaggle of screaming ninnies distracted him and he quickly opened the door to the office.

* * *

Roxas gave a somewhat relieved smile and gently took Kira's schedule. He looked it over briskly and grinned, "Hey, we have Photography and English together." He remarked quietly.

Kira tilted her head, shifting her body to read the schedule with him. "How about that. Where are they?" She thought about moving away, but hey...one more friend wouldn't go amiss.

Roxas blinked. Was he having trouble breathing? Probably just the smog. Yeah, that was it. "Fourth and Eighth period, so last period together everyday." He shrugged. "I'll show you where they are after lunch. Let's see, you've got Physics first period with Mr. Baskerville. I'll show you where his class is then I'll meet you there after to show you where your next class is if you'd like?" He looked up from her schedule and at her. When their eyes met, Roxas all of a sudden felt extremely nervous and timid. He quickly lowered his eyes to the ground. "It's this way." He mumbled and opened the door for her.

"Hmm. Sure." Kira noticed his sudden shyness and lifted an eyebrow. She was pretty sure she knew what was up with him. "Roxas, you know you can't really love me, right?" The words slipped out before she could stop them, and she hoped he wouldn't inquire about them.

Roxas stumbled but regained his balance quickly. _'What? Love her? Who said anything about loving anyone?'_ He thought to himself, totally perplexed by Kira's remark. He considered asking her about it, but they had already reached the classroom. "Here it is." He stated obviously.

"Thanks." Kira brushed past him lightly and claimed a desk. In the back. In a corner. In the dark. "Shroom," she muttered darkly.

Roxas watched Kira go then sighed quietly to himself. He didn't quite understand what she had meant, and yet it hurt. He ruminated on the subject as he ventured to his own first period.

* * *

Sora nearly slammed into Riku. Did, actually. But the brunette was much lighter than Riku, and so ended up on his rump on the floor. "Hey!" He said. "Sorry. Vexen called Kayleigh a name and Kira kneed him." He summarized, scrambling up.

Riku gave Sora a startled look. Kairi had only left just moments ago, "Sounds...fun? Vexen's still going around with _that_ attitude? Might have to put him in his place again." He grinned wickedly but a normal smile took its place quickly, "Where were you this morning? I was starting to worry." Riku laughed, "Hey, sorry about the other day, I was only joking." He added softly.

Sora laughed. "Yeah. She got him good. And I got caught up...talking to her..." At the apology, he waved a hand. "I forgot about it, no worries."

Riku cocked an eyebrow at Sora, suspicious of his hesitation. "Talking to Kira or Kayleigh?" A small smile played around the corners of his mouth. "You forgot all about your _best_ friend?" He added dramatically with a note of mockery in his voice.

Sora shook his head violently. "I could never!" He said indignantly. "You're the greatest anyway." The bell rang and he squeaked happily. "So I'll remember you in first period, see you later, bye!" He ran off happily, eyes shining.

* * *

Kayleigh cocked her head to the side curiously; "Besides wha-" She was roughly cut off as a boy with strange colored hair shoved past her and into the office. Taking a deep breath, she swallowed her anger, "Hate school..." She muttered.

"Right," he observed.

Kayleigh stood up on her tiptoes to get an idea of how long the wait would be. From her view, they had quite a ways to go. Kayleigh sighed and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She turned to say something to Axel but the bell rang. Almost all of the students scattered, in search of their first period. Kayleigh, Axel, and the boy who had pushed past her were the only ones left. "Uh, Axel you don't want to be late for class do you? I think I can handle it from...here..." The boy from earlier caught Kayleigh's eye. She couldn't help the small blush that crept to her cheeks. He was extremely cute, who cares if he was a little rude earlier? Forgive and forget right? The other teen looked down shyly and approached the school's secretary about his schedule.

The pyro grimaced. "I guess," he said reluctantly. Noting her blush, Axel glared at the other boy. Sora he could handle. Unknown competition was another thing.

Kayleigh smiled up at Axel. "Do you know who he is?" She whispered secretively. But the brunette caught sight of Axel's glare and immediately shut up. "Thanks for the escort. You should get to class. I don't want to get you in trouble the first day," she said quietly.

"I don't," Axel growled, his eyes on the boy. "Sure. As though trouble doesn't follow me around?" he asked her, his voice lighter as his eyes found hers. Ah, she was so beautiful...so glorious...why oh why did that other boy have to be here?! Shoving his hands into his pockets, the redhead reluctantly headed for the door.

Kayleigh caught Axel's arm before he could leave, "Hey, I'll see you at lunch?" She asked quietly, trying to keep her eyes from wandering over to the other boy that was conversing quietly with the school's secretary. "If you don't get suspended for lighting something on fire first." She grinned and turned on her heel to ask the secretary about her schedule as well.

Axel gave her a nod and a smile and vanished. Set something on fire indeed...he looked at a nearby trashcan. So tempting...nah. Not on the first day. Tomorrow, however, that trashcan would be fair game!

Kayleigh had been able to retrieve her schedule, and peer over the boy's shoulder at his schedule to catch his name. _'Zexion, sounds totally foreign and hot.'_ She thought to herself as she searched the school for her second period class.

* * *

Riku rolled his eyes as Sora vanished. Glancing down at his schedule, he heaved a sigh. It only took him about three minutes to find his class. He headed for his usual dark corner to find one of the desks already occupied. He glanced through the strands of his silver hair, "You!" Riku snorted and made an act of looking extra confident and took a seat nearest the window, allowing Kira _his_ corner. _This_ time.

Kira gave him a dark glare. "Got a problem, prissy?" She snapped at him. Here was an excellent reason to hate the school. And the town. And Riku.

All surrounding students that knew Riku well enough were shocked to see the usually very defensive and prideful boy make no retaliation of any sort towards the new girl.

_I guess that was just a little uncalled for..._ Kira thought, lowering her head again as he didn't respond. Her hair falling across her face left her free to think. Until the teacher walked in and the last bell rang.  
"Hmm, let's call roll, then.." He lifted a piece of paper to the end of his nose and squinted. "My glasses have vanished," he told the class around the paper. "Hmm...new student?" Heads turned as he lowered the paper and squinted in Kira's direction. She sat back, eyebrows lifted as the student's gazes landed on her. They all turned back relatively quickly. "Name?" He asked kindly. She gave it. "Tell us about yourself?" She glared. He nodded and turned to the board. "Well, Class, we'll begin with..."

Riku gave any other students that gave him a curious look a frightening glare and returned to quietly taking notes as the teacher ambled on about what they'd be learning for the year.

Her mind wandered...and wandered...until the bell rang. Again. She was up and out of the class before anyone else could blink. Kira took one step, then paused as someone stepped into her way. Lifting an eyebrow, she gave the cheerleader a "What-the-hell-do-you-want" look. The girl looked her over. "Hmph. So you're the new girl." Her tone was more than a little snotty.  
"It was appear so," Kira said dryly. "Did you figure that out all on your own?" The girl sniffed.  
"Well, I guess you just, like, blew your chance to like, be cool. You could almost be pretty if you like, dressed like a girl."  
"And you could almost be smart if you had a brain." Kira retorted, then shoved past the gasping, empty-headed freaks to search for her next class. Finding it with only a little trouble, she chose a desk one away from the one in the corner. God forbid she scare away another corner-dweller.

Riku entered the classroom and had to refrain from turning back around and skipping the class altogether. Kira was in his second period class too?! He bowed his head and let his hair fall forward, hoping to mask his visage so she wouldn't recognize him (fat chance with _that_ body). He picked a desk towards the back and kept his head down, ignoring all activity around him.

Kira's head snapped up as he walked in. Him AGAIN?! "You have _got _to be kidding me," she muttered, staring at her desk. Sure, she'd live, but come on...did the guy really have to be in all her classes? Why couldn't he stalk someone else in his spare time? She stayed that way until the bell rang. Then she was out of the class and down the hall. By the time she found her locker, the halls were empty. Or so she thought. The girl shoved her things inside the fickle metal trap, slammed the door, turned around, and almost ran into the chest of a rather large football player. He glared at her, she glared back.  
"Heard you were rude to my girlfriend this morning," he growled.  
"Ahh, so she'd be the stupid cheerleader I met?" Kira asked him sweetly. That was probably when she was the most dangerous--when she was sweet. He moved closer and she instinctively took a step back, her back touching the lockers.  
"Don't talk about her," he snapped. Kira was about to reply, but before she could, the boy grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the lockers, his body so close to hers that a kick would be ineffective. "You're only the new girl," he said, "which means you aren't anything."  
"Oh, but I am," Kira said, glaring at him and tugging at his hold on her.  
"What?" he asked, confusion in his beady little eyes.  
"Well, if I'm the new girl, I am something," she told him slowly, trying to work her arms free. He slammed her against the lockers, effectively knocking the air out of her.  
"Shut up." _Oh, that was eloquent,_ she thought past the stars.

Axel immediately went to find Kayleigh, wishing he had a girl-honing device. There were far too many people in this school.

Sora sighed and left his class, almost not wanting to go. He liked it...well, he liked all of them. But..._lunch_! Which meant..._Kayleigh_! He sprinted for the cafeteria.

Kayleigh waded through the wave of students and was able to deposit her belongings in her locker and head back towards the cafeteria. By then, the students amongst the halls were beginning to thin. She hesitated and glanced around in hopes of seeing Zexion again. Instead, she saw Sora sprinting towards her from one direction and Axel coming from the other direction. _'Oh no...'_ Her thoughts echoed.

* * *

"Hey Scott. When your girlfriend's IQ reaches 50, she should sell. It's impossible to believe that the sperm that created you beat out 1,000,000 others..." That oh-so-familiar sultry male voice echoed from not far down the hall. Riku casually walked over to the football player. "I suggest you let the student go. Now. I don't want to put your poor mother through all that trouble again."

"Whut?" Scott turned his head to look at Riku, his grip on Kira tightening. The bones in her wrists creaked and she squeaked, the sound being a product of a half-strangled whimper. Her hair fell over her face again and she was grateful. Otherwise Riku would have seen the grateful look on her face. "My mother? Shut up. You don't know anything."  
"So..smart, isn't he?" Kira said, trying not to laugh. The football player leaned against her and she fell silent, wanting to breathe more than talk.

Riku's expression only hardened. No smile. "I told you to let her go." He stated in a dangerously quiet tone of voice. He made no move to physically remove the over-sized football player. "Move." He uttered in almost a whisper.

Scott snorted, pushed Kira a little harder, then swung her around and quite literally shoved her into Riku's arms. An effective way of making sure he could get away before the other boy ate his soul. Kira, having no choice in the matter, stumbled, trying to regain her footing with little success.

Riku caught Kira and righted her, "Sorry." He muttered and turned on his heel, heading towards the cafeteria, without waiting for any response or insult uttered from the dirty blonde.

* * *

The two were only looking at Kayleigh, not at each other. So it was no surprise to anyone else when they slammed together. "Ow!" Giggles echoed down the hallway as Sora staggered backward, nearly falling before Axel grabbed his arm and kept him upright. They both glared at each other. "Ow!" They said in unison. Sora rubbed his shoulder, Axel his elbow, where Sora's head had connected. They both turned toward Kayleigh with pained smiles. "Hey," they said, again at the same time. "I—" Axel glared at Sora. "Stop saying—" Their glares intensified. "I'll go first," Axel growled at the brunette. He looked at Kayleigh. "Hi. Your turn." Sora looked at her with a dreamy smile, now. "Hi..."

Kayleigh stared and blinked a few times, ignoring the last echoes of the giggles from the other students. "Um. Hey?" It took her a few moments to recover from her state of shock, "Are you guys okay?" The brunette asked in concern.

"Yeah—" Two more glares. Axel tried a different approach. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, gave her a brief hug, then asked, "Where are you eating?"

Sora resisted the urge to pout. "Yeah...where?" he asked, glaring at Axel for asking the fundamental question.

Kayleigh quirked an eyebrow inquiringly at Axel's hug. She wasn't against PDOAs, but it was slightly awkward when others made the first approach for a hug. She was usually the giver of hugs, not the receiver. She blinked and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, "At a table?" She suggested lamely.

Riku noticed Sora and Axel ogling Kayleigh and felt the slightest bit bad for the girl but shrugged it off. He brushed past all three of them, giving Sora a curt hello and continuing on his way down the hall and out the doors. He didn't even know that Kira was following him.

"Sounds good," Sora said quickly, before Axel could open his mouth. He moved into the cafeteria, waved at the people yelling "hi" his way, and picked an empty table. The little brunette didn't even notice his best friend, too absorbed with Kayleigh's presence.

Axel followed more slowly, his hands in his pockets. "So how's your schedule so far?" he asked her, walking close enough to her to hear her but not so close he'd be uncomfortable.

Kayleigh followed Sora slowly, "Um, it's okay. I was hoping I could transfer out of my Interior Design class and try to get into Astronomy." She admitted quietly. "How about yours? We could all compare schedules and see what classes we have." She said cheerfully and loud enough so that Sora would know that he was included in the schedule comparisons.

The tall redhead nodded. "I didn't like that class either. The teacher never was sure who set her chair on fire," he added thoughtfully.

Sora gave her a smile. He was devising a plan...a plan to win Kayleigh and effectively shove Axel out of the picture.

Kayleigh blinked, "YOU took Interior Design?!" She blurted as she sat down at the table Sora had picked for them.

Axel grimaced. "I thought it'd be easy! But noooo, somehow Maslow's Hierarchy fits in with whether or not pink goes with red!"

Sora continued scheming.

Kayleigh couldn't help but laugh. "I had no idea. Umm, did you guys know what happened with Riku and Kira? Er, unless you were too busy running into each other." She added with a playful smile.

The pyro blinked. "Too busy looking at you," Axel purred. "What did you notice?"

Sora shot him a glare.

Kayleigh cocked an eyebrow at Axel, "Too busy looking at me, hm?" She hesitated then began to answer his question warily. "Well for one, Kira was chasing after Riku—which is totally unlike her—and, Riku seemed a lot less snobby..." She gave a nonchalant shrug.

Axel cocked his head to the side and Sora suddenly perked up. "I better go find him." Getting up. Sora smiled at Kayleigh and wandered off, looking for Riku.

Kayleigh blinked several times, "Bye Sora?" She gave the pyro a questioning look.

Axel shrugged. "Just seems odd, that's all."

* * *

"Hey hey hey waaaaait a minute." Kira turned on her heel and followed him, tossing her hair out of her eyes. She threw a "Hi" at the mini-group standing with Kayleigh and half-tackled Riku as he went out the doors. "Would you just WAIT five seconds?!"

Riku froze with the contact but didn't remove his eyes from the ground. He waited but said nothing.

Feeling him freeze, Kira stepped back, suddenly feeling awkward. Her own eyes fell to the ground and she took another step back. "Uhm...I.." She blinked, not used to the feeling. "Thanks." Fairly sure he wouldn't respond, she started moving away again. Not toward the doors, she didn't want to go back in there.

Riku half-turned, "Don't worry about it. Just let me know if Scott and his slutty girlfriend bother you anymore." He said quietly and turned to leave, but found that he should probably stay to avoid running into Kira again. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he was stalking her. And he preferred to go without the name-calling for a while.

Kira gave him a pained glance and then kept walking.

"Run away run away!" That voice could only belong to one person. Demyx. The blonde came running up to Riku, panting. "Geeze," he gasped, "who put Scott in such a bad mood? Hi Riku."

Riku blinked, "Hey Demyx. Sorry, that was probably my fault. What's he griping about?" He tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Demyx!" Zexion approached the two boys. "Why is Scott after you this time?" The slate-haired boy inquired of the blonde.

Demyx blinked, catching his breath. "Your fault? Why? He was saying something about putting some new kid in her place. What did you do?" He turned to Zexion. "He thinks I'm a punching bag!"

Riku shook his head. "Never mind. I, uh, have to speak with one of my teachers. I'll catch you guys later." He effectively lied. Without waiting for a response he turned back around and re-entered the school reluctantly.

Zexion sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't let him push you around Demyx. He's lost enough intelligence as is. He doesn't need to waste his muscle on you." Most would have been unsure how to take comments like so from Zexion, but Demyx had a talent for figuring the strange boy out.

"I guess," Demyx said with a sigh. "Erm...bye, Riku?" He looked back to Zexion. "Next time he jumps me, I swear..."

Zexion nodded thoughtfully.

* * *

Kira began wandering the halls, her arms folded to hide the bruises appearing on her wrists.

Riku had unknowingly followed Kira. He made a quick turn-around, only to run into Sora. "Sora! What are you doing?" He asked, suspicious of the excited brunette.

"I was just looking for you," Sora said. "Are you okay?" He asked, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine." Riku replied and cast a glance in Kira's direction hesitantly.

The brunette turned his head, saw Kira, and smirked. "Uhuuuh..." He walked over to her. She only glanced at him. He frowned and drew out her hand, and to her own surprise, she let him. "What happened?" He asked. She shrugged and he slowly let her go. "Riku helped." Kira said softly. Sora sent Riku a meaningful look.

Riku returned Sora's look and shrugged loosely. "Someone had to tell Scott to play nicely." He approached Sora and Kira hesitantly. The silver-haired boy noticed the newly formed bruises on Kira's arm and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "How badly did he hurt you?" He asked as he examined her arms with a surprisingly gentle grip.

Kira flinched, but she let him look. "It's fine," she told them both. "Nothing to worry about."

Sora huffed. "Nothing to worry about? How bad is your eyesight?"

* * *

"Yeah, I guess." Kayleigh nodded. "Maybe we should go check on Kira. Besides, I haven't seen her all day. Roxas either." She stood up and quickly exited the cafeteria, knowing they didn't have much time left before class started.

Axel got up and followed Kayleigh. "Yeah...where did Roxas go?" He wondered aloud.

Kayleigh nodded solemnly, "Why don't you find Roxas and I'll find Kira, then meet up later?" She suggested of the redheaded pyro.

Axel inclined his head and left reluctantly.

* * *

Riku shook his head in exasperation, "Sora's right. I'm sor-" The boy was cut off when a squeal was heard and a familiar brunette more or less tackled Kira. "Kira! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I heard what Scott did! Are you okay?" Kayleigh's bright green eyes searched her friend's face worriedly.

The blonde yelped in surprise. "Ow! Hell, Kayleigh! Get off," she growled at her friend staggering into Sora, who deviously moved aside so Kira fell against Riku. Again.

Kayleigh gasped and did a repeat of Sora's sorries from earlier that morning.

Riku unconsciously caught Kira again. Although, this time he wasn't so quick to release his gentle embrace. Kayleigh glared and opened her mouth to say something, but instead turned to Sora expectantly.

Muttering, Kira slowly pulled away from Riku. Why did he have to be so warm? "Ugh. It's okay and yes I'm okay thank you." Glancing at Riku, she muttered an apology for falling into him. Again.

Sora gave her a goofy smile. He moved closer to her, giving the other two some space.

Riku shook his head, "There's no reason for you to apologize." He muttered quietly. "I'm sorry that you got mixed up with the likes of Scott."

Kayleigh had to keep from beating her head against the lockers and with much effort, returned Sora's smile.

She gave him a startled look. "I don't care. I just seem to keep falling on you. Which doesn't look good when I've spent most of my time yelling at you." Wtf? Where was the urge to lean against him coming from?! She shifted and winced as her wrist twinged.

Sora apparently didn't notice her strained look. "What?" He asked, thinking she had a question.

Riku returned her startled look and his eyebrows drew together in mild confusion. "It's okay..." he stammered, "I probably deserve it."

Kayleigh sighed and gave up. Stupid boys. And WHY was Kira insisting on apologizing to Prissy Boy? All questions remained unanswered for the brunette.

"Well, maybe..." She allowed him a small smile. "But I guess you're good for more than just venting." The girl gave him the tiniest nudge with her shoulder, looking almost like her old self, the shadows gone from her eyes and a trace of a smile around her lips. Then she caught Kayleigh's exasperated look and straightened.

Sora shifted, a little awkward. "So...when are you changing classes?"

Riku only slightly lost his balance as more of a shock to what Kira said and meant than what she did. He returned her small smile with one of his own.

Kayleigh shrugged, "As soon as possible." She replied, not quite sure why Sora wanted to know that.

* * *

Axel didn't have to look long to find the moody blonde. Roxas sat just outside the school, on the steps with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Axel flopped down beside his friend. "Alright, what has you so moody?" He asked, stretching.

Roxas glared at Axel, "Moody? I'm not moody." He snapped in a more pissy tone than normal.

Axel lifted an eyebrow. "Oh really? What was that tone then, oh-not-moody friend of mine?" he asked dryly.

Roxas shot Axel a warning glare, "Look, I'm not feeling too grand. Go back to your precious Kayleigh before Sora runs off with her." He said coldly and stood up, preparing to take his leave.

"Oh, no you don't. Sora isn't going to run off with her." Axel got up and yanked Roxas over. "So tell your buddy what's wrong with my adorable friend and we'll _both_ go rescue Kayleigh from Sora's cluelessness. How about that? What's up."

Something similar to a growl erupted from Roxas' throat as he pushed away from Axel. "Kira said something weird. I haven't felt good since. Now, will you leave me alone?" The blonde asked almost pleadingly. "Go rescue your damsel in distress." He muttered darkly.

Axel frowned. "What'd she say?" He asked scowling slightly. "I mean, you already know not to try and think while walking, so it couldn't have been that...now really. I'm your best friend. Spit it out. You know it'll bug you otherwise."

Roxas sighed and half-turned, all traces of his anger gone. "She said that I couldn't love her..." He murmured as the bell rang.

He sighed. "So we'll shoot her imaginary boyfriend in the head and all will be well. Come on."

* * *

Kira looked up as the bell rang. "Ew." Was all she said. Then she turned, looking for her next class.

Sora gave Kayleigh an impromptu hug before racing off. "See you after school!"

Riku gently caught her arm, "Next class? I mean, what is it?"

Kira paused. He smelled good too?! This boy was dangerous. Somehow, she made her lips move. "Photography. Yours?"

Kayleigh rolled her eyes, "Finally!" Checking her schedule, she headed for her last class period of the day, Photography. Which she unknowingly had with Kira, Riku, and Roxas.

A small smirk became evident on the silver-haired boy's face, "Same." He said quietly, unsure where to go from there. He considered offering to walk with her to class but decided against such a desperate move. "I guess I'll see you in there." He said simply and brushed past her, headed in the same direction Kayleigh had gone.

* * *

Roxas snorted, "Whatever," he followed Axel back into the school, "I don't love her, Axel. I'm not sure where she got the idea..." He commented.

"Ah, Axel said wisely, "Of course you don't. You won't mind how friendly Riku is getting with her, then." He rolled his eyes and ruffled his friend's hair. "She probably just meant that she doesn't want to get hurt. Or something. Who knows how female minds work these days? If it bugs you that much, check your horoscope. Or ask her, whichever make you happy." With a wave, Axel sauntered off to his next class, which he was fairly sure he would enjoy. Blowtorches were always fun.

* * *

Kayleigh glanced around the classroom trying to decide on a good spot to sit at. She didn't want to sit up at the front and become a teacher's pet, nor in the back where the shy as well as troublemaker kids sat. Biting her lip she chose a desk near the edge and towards the middle of the room and dumped her bag on the floor.

Roxas noticed Kira and Riku and he felt a sudden wave of jealousy. Stomping down on it, he turned and took the scenic route to class, only to end up entering the classroom just behind Riku.

"Okay." Kira took off for class, nearly running into Roxas at the same time. "Hey. Kayleigh! Why are you sitting there? Has your training worn off?" Kira teased, sitting in the back with a thud. She was feeling more and more comfortable with her old friend.

Kayleigh blinked and turned to see Kira, a smile immediately took the place of her previous scowl. She grabbed her bag and went to dive into the desk next to hers but froze as a certain very familiar, yet oh so attractive, slate-haired boy seated himself next to her. She dropped her bag again and righted herself in the desk, staring straight ahead.

Of course, what would a friend-reunion be without Demyx? The blonde ran in and dove into a seat. He had left a trail of water behind him. A very angry football player stomped by, yelling about getting even with everyone who had pissed him off that day.

Roxas cast Riku a benevolent look before choosing a desk a few seats away from Kira, positioning himself effectively between the two.

The smallest of smirks graced Zexion's lips at Demyx's entrance. "Very nice, Demyx." He commented intelligently.

Noticing Kayleigh's sudden change of heart, Kira sat back again. Seeing Roxas' placement, she gave Riku a "I won't-eat-you-if-you-sit-by-me" look and then half-closed her eyes.

Demyx flopped down beside Zexion. "Gee, thanks. I warned him!" The blonde growled, shaking his head. The motion sent water droplets flying.

Kayleigh quietly listened to Demyx's and Zexion's conversation, willing the butterflies in her stomach to stop fluttering about so much. The brunette semi-wished she had gone back to join Kira, but it was too late now.

Zexion laughed quietly, if one could call his form of laughter actually laughing. "Tell me why you took photography again, Demyx? I do recall every picture you've ever taken to have a finger or two in it." He commented quietly with no trace of mockery in his tone.

Demyx wrinkled his nose at Zexion. "That's only because I was trying to keep the icky people out of it!" He said slyly...one of his pictures had been of Zexion and Riku. Zexion's entire body had been missing, courtesy of Demyx Fingers Inc. He was particularly fond of that picture, actually.

Kayleigh couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's statement but she quickly tried to stifle it behind her hand.

The blonde gave Kayleigh a smile. "Yeah, laughing at something funny isn't a crime. We laugh at Zexion too. He's naturally funny. Just look at him. Ha!" He teased, flicking water at his friend.

Zexion rolled his eyes and glanced at Kayleigh, who was trying to muffle her laughter. "Uh, you can laugh at him. Everybody else does, no need to hide it." He commented quietly. Kayleigh blushed and turned her head slightly.

Kayleigh flushed when Zexion returned her gaze but smiled, nodding in agreement with Demyx. She told herself that she owed this Demyx kid a few million hugs for the boost of confidence. After school. She nodded to herself.

Demyx laughed and hugged Zexion. "Look! He's huggable too! D'aww. You try!" Demyx was a wee bit sneakier than he looked. Giving Kayleigh a wink, he nudged Zexion at her. "You could be a teddy bear, Zexy!" Demyx said, trying not to laugh.

Riku caught Kira's subliminal message and returned with one of his own "Is-that-an-invitation?" looks. He ignored Roxas' infuriated glares, though how he could recognize the mental hatred shot his way one would never know.

She snorted and tilted her head. "Yeah, but it'll be retracted soon if you don't move." She eye-messaged him again, oblivious to Roxas' evil glares.

Riku rolled his eyes and casually got up and seated himself next to Kira, lounging in the seat rather comfortably. His body language seemed to communicate the message; 'Happy now?'

Roxas gave a self-suffering sigh and sat forward, making an act of looking like he was excited for the class.

"Yes," Kira said aloud, nudging him with her leg. Darn these boys...she turned suddenly toward her desk, ducking her head. _I can't like him,_ she reprimanded herself. _Remember..._ She caught herself from the full memory. The fragment brought a flinch, which she blamed on her wrists.

Riku watched Kira out of the corner of his eye, noticing her sudden change in demeanor. He decided not to pursue the matter for fear of going back to their previous relationship. He was plenty happy with this comfortable yet slightly intimidating connection. "You much of a photographer?" He inquired in an attempt to make small talk with her.

She was slow to look up at him. Shifting, she deliberately knocked her wrist against the desk corner. "A little," she then admitted after the pain cleared some. "It'll be interesting. you?"

Riku nodded slightly and cast her a worried glance as she bumped her wrist. "Some. Zexion is the real photographer around here," he inclined his head in the slate-haired boy's direction. "Should be." He nodded in agreement to her comment.

Kayleigh giggled and flushed deeply, "I think I'll pass. Thanks though." She added timidly. The teacher entered the classroom; only a few minutes late and immediately started the class. Kayleigh tried to discreetly turn around and catch Kira's eye.

Demyx immediately dropped his head to the table and proceeded to fall asleep. Which was probably the reason he couldn't take a decent photo unless Zexion taped his fingers to the appropriate places.

Zexion sighed and kicked Demyx's shoe in an attempt to wake him up.

Demyx twitched, jerked his head up, and asked blearily, "Whut?" Which sent the teacher right back into the dull lecture which, in turn, put Demyx right back to sleep.

Zexion smacked his forehead and shook his head, giving up on the blonde.

Demyx twitched, not waking up even as a fly landed on his nose.

She might have responded, but the teacher chose that moment to appear. Crossing her legs, Kira half listened, massaging one wrist lightly, morbidly amused that some places hurt more than others. Still fairly observant of the class, she looked at Kayleigh and raised an eyebrow. Zexion was quite attractive...and she'd passed up a hug! How odd of her.

Kayleigh promptly beamed when she knew that she had caught Kira's attention. She motioned a rough subliminal message to the effects of, _'You. Me. After school?'_

Riku watched Kayleigh's motion of waving her hands and making different facial expressions with a look of amusement. He looked at Kira through his peripheral vision.

The eyebrow rose higher. After Kayleigh's one-girl show ended, Kira shrugged and messaged back a wee bit less obviously. She wrote, "Doing WHAT?" on a piece of paper, balled it up, and threw it at her friend's head the moment the teacher wasn't looking. She accompanied it with a "we aren't in the circus, don't dance for me." look.

Riku snickered quietly which earned him a glare from Kayleigh. She stuck her tongue out at Kira and scribbled her own message on the paper and tossed it back at Kira. _'Whatever you want, you know you want to tell me all about your lovely day with Riku.'_

Kira looked around, found an eraser someone had left, and threw it at Kayleigh. "Whatev," she mouthed at her. The teacher shut up and the class broke into discussion. "Oh yeah?" Kira fired back aloud. "What about your day with Axel, hmmm? I'm sure you'll want to tell me all about that. And what was with you and Sora at lunch? He looked like he wanted to kiss you and you looked like you wanted to kick him."

"Hey!" Kayleigh yelped and dodged the eraser that was thrown in her direction. She gave Zexion and Demyx a sideways glance then hurried over to the seat opposite Kira's other side. "That, I shall tell you when there aren't people whom I don't want to hear what I have to say! Besides, we still need to do some catching up." She shrugged innocently.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kira said dryly. "In case you forgot, I still have things to unpack. And crap. And...no homework. I would have spazzed if homework had been given out the first day. Mom won't be home until really late, though, so I've pretty much got free reign with it. You live...like...next door?" she asked, wanting clarification. "And really. Sora adores you. It's obvious. But honestly, I'd go with Axel. Sora is...really really cute and seems nice, but..." she shrugged.

Riku grinned slightly and made his way to where Zexion and Demyx sat, "Didn't know you guys would be taking Photography this year." He said as he plopped into Kayleigh's seat, allowing Kira and her friend a bit more privacy.

Zexion inclined his head towards Riku and kicked Demyx's shoe again, "Hey. Lecture is over." He said dryly.

Demyx jerked away. "3.14!!!!" He yelled at the ceiling. The teacher glared and he gave a sheepish look before turning to Riku and Zexion. Who's name will probably be misspelled many more times throughout this story, for one of the writers cannot remember that it is "_Zexion_," not "Zexicon." So one will have to forgive Cloudrunner's mistakes. "So Riiiiku," the blonde began, a devilish look on his face, "What's up with you and that girl over there, hmm?"

Kayleigh pursed her lips thoughtfully then rubbed her forehead in exasperation. "I don't know _what_ to do. I dunno, I'm going to try and get my schedule changed after school, then I'll meet you up at your house, and yeah, next door." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Scott was giving her a rough time." He answered simply. The rest of the class period was given to the students thankfully, and went without incident. The final bell rang and all students rushed for the exit.

Kira yawned and waited for the class to empty before moving. "Alright. Come on. If you want to help me with my room and crap, you can. I have a lot of stuff thought. I should probably paint it and stuff first but Mom hasn't left me money for it yet." She got up and headed for the door.

Kayleigh nodded and decided to attempt a class change after the first week.

Demyx shot from the room like a horse from the gate, glad to be free.

Sora trudged outside with a long sigh. He looked positively dreary. That is, until he remembered his master plan. A grin spread over his face and he began walking rather fast...toward Axel's house.

Axel walked out of class with a decidedly unhappy look on his face. He was dreading going home. His mother would be sure to murder him in a slow and painful way. Who could look forward to THAT?

Sora snuck into Axel's home as silently as possible. Creeping into the kitchen, he began messing with...things.

The second Axel stepped into his home, he knew he was in trouble. The smell of smoke wasn't the tip-off...it was his mother's infuriated gaze that met him. "Axel." He gulped. "You are hereby punished. Forever." The pyro blinked, and when his eyes opened, found himself duct taped to a wall. Yes. Duct taped to a wall. "I swear the kitchen isn't my fault!" The door slammed and he glared at the opposite wall. "Day one of purgatory," he growled. "I'll kill whoever decided this would be funny!"

* * *

Roxas pushed past all the other students forcefully and out the doors to his freedom.

Riku was a little slower than the normal crowd, which saved him a lot of pointless injuries. Although, Demyx's comment had bothered him, which could be cause for his...slowness. He wasn't sure if he liked Kira in that way. Roxas did, why should he get in the way?

Zexion watched the rushed students with an icy gaze, despising anyone who crossed his path or came too close. Most students knew to stay away from the strange quiet boy.

Demyx came back with a slightly annoyed look. Hooking his arm through Zexion's, he began towing his friend outside. "Come on, Mr. Evil-Eye. Time to go home!"

Zexion rolled his eyes for the millionth time that day, but allowed the blonde to drag him out of the school. The slate-haired boy would never admit it, but he was grateful that the blonde was willing to deal with his quiet and sometimes overly intelligent attitude.

Demyx let him go as soon as they were out of school-range. "Whatcha rolling your eyes at me for?" he teased, giving Zexion a look. Spotting Scott walking home as well, with a few of his buddies, he ducked around to Zexion's other side. The football player was angry enough at him already.

Zexion gave Demyx a curious look before noticing the football players. A look of pure hatred made its presence known on Zexion's visage. "My turn." He walked confidently towards the hateful group.

"Gah! No! Bad Zexy!" Demyx threw his arms around Zexion's waist in an attempt to hold him back. "At least let me provoke him first!"

Zexion halted, more because Demyx's arms around his waist was just a little uncomfortable than the fact that Demyx _was_ bigger than he. "Demyx! What are you _doing_? Get off of me." The boy tried to break free of the blonde's grip. "I'm sick of them, they need to be put in their place," he muttered in defeat.

"Now look," Demyx said, pulling Zexion along. "We all love your gorgeous face, and you know it'd be hard for me to save it from a group of guys bigger than you AND me." As soon as they were out of sight, he let go. "I'm sick of them too," he admitted. "You can probably beat Scott up better than me, but don't be dumb. I'm the dumb one. Stop trying to steal my title."

Zexion sighed, "Your intelligence never ceases to amaze me." He commented dryly as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Now, pray tell me what exactly were you saying to that girl in Photography?" He quirked an eyebrow suspiciously.

Demyx grinned. "Saying what to whaaaat girl in Photography?" He asked devilishly.

Zexion hesitated and rolled his eyes, "You're impossible. What do you say to stopping by Riku's and getting an update on his social life, hm?" Zexion asked of his blonde accomplice with a look of total innocence, which, mind you, suited him very well.

Demyx laughed. "Riku has no social life. But he might have one soon, what with the new girl and all..."

Zexion inclined his head, "Precisely. I do so wish to visit our dear friend and hear of his adventures." The boy smirked knowingly.

"Hehe. Alright. Let's go then." Demyx made a sharp turn, heading for Riku's house.

Zexion grinned and followed pursuit.

* * *

Kira went home another way, trying to get to know the neighborhood a little bit.

Kayleigh was able to get home in record time and dump her school things on the floor. She called her brother a name and ran out the door before being called something in return. She jogged next door and knocked on Kira's door lightly.

"In here!" Kira hollered, nearly tripping over a box as she turned toward the door. "Erm...yeah."

Kayleigh smiled, "Hey! So, do you like Riku or what?" In Kayleigh's mind, formalities were by all means banished when guys were involved in the current topic of discussion. She picked up a box and looked at Kira expectantly.

The girl laughed. "Whatever. If I weren't anti-boyfriend maybe. What about you and Axel? And Sooora?" She asked, moving back to her room. "Where-" the doorbell rang. "Get that, would you?" Kira called, balancing a box on her hip.

Sora stood all-too happily on Kira's doorstep, a grin on his face. He knew quite well that Axel wouldn't be around for a while.

Kayleigh nodded and bounded to the front door and flung it open. She unconsciously uttered a squeak-like noise. "S-Sora!" she stammered, "Uh, hi! What are you doing here?" She cocked her head to the side curiously and stepped aside to let him in.

Sora grinned at her and edged inside. "Hey! Oh, I thought you guys might want some help. Or something like that," he chirped at her.

"Is that Sora?" Kira's voice held a smirk.

Kayleigh gave Sora a smile, "Sure, yeah it's Sora." She called back to Kira and led Sora to Kira's room where she shot her friend a warning glare.

"Aha!" Kira grinned. "Where's Axel? Isn't he normally following you around?"

Sora smirked, then smiled softly. "Oh, he's...busy. Very busy. Probably will be for a while, actually."

Kayleigh raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "What did you do?" She accused immediately.

Sora blinked at her. "I didn't do anything. His mother has probably killed him by now." _'Of course, with my addition...'_ He grinned.

Kira's eyes narrowed. Even she could hear the glee in his voice. She shot Kayleigh a look.

Kayleigh folded her arms and gave Sora a dangerous look, "Sora? I'd prefer not to get the information from you the hard way."

The brunette cleared his throat. He shifted uncomfortably. "I...well I didn't do anything..." He lied, shifting some more. He never had been a good liar.

You're not lying to me, are you Sora?" Kayleigh smiled sweetly at him and took a measured step towards him.

"Of c-course not," he stammered, taking a step back. Where he ran into the door, which Kira had closed behind him. "Riiight," Kira said dryly, watching his face. Sora gulped, sensing a trap.

Kayleigh leaned forward at the waist so only a few inches separated her from Sora. "What do you think we should do, Kira?" She asked in that same sweet tone.

"Torture him?" Kira suggested, grasping the brunette's shoulders. He squeaked and ducked. "I just fixed the kitchen some!" Sora cried, giving Kayleigh a positively terrified look. "Axel might not be dead, you never know, I don't know!"

Kayleigh groaned, "You're killing me, you realize that?" She inquired of the brunette opposite her. Kayleigh rubbed her temples, trying to figure out what to do next.

He sighed and began to edge away. "I'm sure he's fine," Sora mumbled.

Kira opened the door, pointed, and said, "Out! Come on Kayleigh. Let's go find Axel."

Kayleigh nodded and exited the premises without giving Sora a second glance.

* * *

Axel jerked at the tape. Then squinted at the wall. Someone had written "Duct tape fixes everything." A light bulb went off. "Sora, you are DEAD!"

Axel kept muttering curses, trying to get free. Not that it did him much good—his mother knew how to tie somebody when she didn't want them to move.

Roxas, after a few agonizing hours of wallowing in an over-sized pit of self-pity, decided on paying a certain redheaded pyro a visit. The blonde happened to glance through the window to find said pyro duct-taped to the wall. "Axel?"

The pyro's head shot up. "Roxas?" He snarled at the window. "Your little brunette counterpart is dead, Roxas, dead!" He longed for his chakrams. And a nice long day or three with Sora. With no interruptions. When he got his hands on that little scheming brunette twit...

Roxas cocked his head to one side in puzzlement. Rolling his eyes, he opened Axel's front door and approached the duct tape prisoner. "Do I want to know how you managed this one?" The blonde ripped a chunk of the duct tape off.

"OW! GREAT HELEN MOTHER OF TROY! ROXAS!" Axel glared at his friend, flames sparking in his eyes. "What. The. Hell. Are you doing?! That's DUCT TAPE! And it's ATTACHED. To ME!"

Roxas only raised a blonde eyebrow innocently at his friend. "Your point is?" he asked with a cruel smile as he took hold of another strip of duct tape.

* * *

Sora lowered his head and followed them, looking at the ground. Kira looked to Kayleigh. "I'm not sure where he lives..." But as she paused, she heard a snarl that could only belong to Axel. She blinked. "That way."

Axel glared at him. "Do it, Roxas, and I'll kill you." His fingers twitched, wanting a weapon. Or just something to bludgeon Roxas with, either way would satisfy him.

Roxas grinned and prepared to rip the piece he already held in his hand. "Roxas!" The sound surprised the blonde and he ripped the duct tape from Axel's form. His eyes widened in horror and he whipped around only to be stopped by Kayleigh, Kira, and Sora standing in the doorway.

Axel yelped, then directed a brief, grateful glance to the group in the doorway. Then he ripped himself away from the wall, a positively murderous look on his face. Slowly stripping the duct tape off his arms, he glared at Roxas. "I. Am going. To kill you. And you!" Axel swung to glare at Sora. "You're next!" The redhead was far beyond furious. Catatonic might have been a better word. He was so furious that his hands were shaking as he pulled tape off.

Sora ducked his head, hiding behind the others. When Axel was this angry, no one wanted to be in the way.

Kira gave Roxas a cold stare. "You know," she said, her voice frigid, "I can get teasing. Ribbing. Practical jokes. But what you just did..." She glared at him again. Cruelty wasn't something she did widely approve of.

"Oh. My. God Sora! What did you do?!" Kayleigh said with shock and moved out of Axel's way. Roxas whimpered, "Come on Axel! You know I was joking!" Kayleigh sighed, "Wow. I am SO sorry Axel." She considered giving him a hug, but quickly discarded the idea for fear of getting any and all sorts of burn scars.

Roxas yelped and dove behind Kayleigh, "That last one was an accident! You don't really think I was going to continue doing that!" He cried accusingly while he huddled fearfully behind Kayleigh and gave Sora—whom was also hiding behind the girl—a dirty look.

Kira gave Roxas a scathing look. "I really think you would have," she told him, then paused as Axel swung around, chakrams in his hands. "No need for you to apologize, Kayleigh," he said. Using the flat end of one of the chakram blades, he moved her gently aside. Flames sprung up around Roxas and Sora as they began backing away. "Perhaps Sora would like to tell you just WHY he sent my mother into a murderous rage," the pyro said silkily, fire blocking off the brunette's exit.

Sora looked at Kayleigh pleadingly. He knew she wasn't going to help him, though. "I j-just wanted...you out of the picture so maybe Kayleigh would talk to me for a while without you hanging off her!"

Axel gave him a disgusted look. "You got me duct taped to a wall and sicced Roxas on me for THAT?" He deadpanned. "I wasn't even planning on going over there today!" His flames began to lower. He was still angry, but added to that was confusion and, not that he would ever show it, a little hurt that Sora would do such a thing. They all knew the brunette wasn't as sweet as he looked, but surely he knew this would call for revenge..

Kayleigh watched helplessly. Finally, she stepped forward, with an aura of command about her, "This is so stupid! I'm flatter that you guys...well...like me so much, but this is taking it to the extremes. God, I can't deal with this." Kayleigh gave each boy a glare before turning and angrily blinking the tears that had built up away. She cast Kira a sad look then took her leave for home.

Sora trembled and seemed to become smaller as Kayleigh left. "Sorry," he mumbled at the floor.

Kira gave Axel a light pat and chased after Kayleigh. "Wait up. Why are you so upset?" She asked. Of course, she knew why, but venting often made people feel better.

Axel watched them go. Then his gaze snapped to Roxas and Sora. He waved a hand and the fire disappeared. "Get out." They pyro turned on his heel and walked out, spinning his chakrams on his fingers.

Sora gave an indignant squeak. "I wasn't the only one!"

"Good luck trying to win Kayleigh over now!" Roxas called bitterly over his shoulder and stomped home.

Sora glared. "Yeah, well, Kira doesn't like you much now either!"

* * *

Kayleigh sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "I'm fine. Ugh, all I do is cry lately." She gave a bitter laugh that held no humor. "I can't believe Sora did that! Boys are so stupid!" The brunette sighed, "You're lucky to have Riku..."

"That's okay. Here." Kira pulled her close and started toward her house. "Here's what we'll do. We'll set up my TV., open a bow of movies, order pizza, and pretend boys don't exist. How's that?" She asked cheerfully.

Kayleigh shook her head, "Think I'll pass this time. Gonna hide away in my room until school tomorrow. Who knows what Sora and Axel are going to come up with next." She gave her friend a quick hug. "Thanks for the offer, though. I'll come help you unpack tomorrow. Just me and you. Promise! I'll keep an eye out for Riku!" She called as she turned homeward.

Kira made a face at her and turned away as well, but not toward home. She decided to go for a walk instead.

* * *

Riku was sitting on his porch with his head bowed, his silver hair creating a makeshift curtain between him and the world. So it was no surprise that he didn't notice the other two boys approaching him.

Demyx crouched, and started sneaking toward his friend. When he was close enough...he pounced. "Riiiiku!"

Riku merely flinched and looked up. "Hey. What are you guys doing in this part of town?"

Zexion shrugged loosely, "Demyx was having Riku withdrawals. I figured the best cure would be to bring him here. What's up? Saw you talking with the new girl. You going out with her?" Riku shook his head, "She had a run-in with Scott."

The blonde sniffed and gave Riku some room. "Oh, yes. I would have just died without you!" At Zexion's question and the answer, Demyx snorted. "So just because Scott annoyed her, you're talking to her and brooding over her?"

Riku gave them both a deadpan look. "I don't know where you got that idea. I don't do the love and relationships stuff, remember? She's cool. But I hardly know her." He shrugged as if that explained everything and anything. Zexion remained silent, configuring a flaw in what Riku said.

"Riiiight." Demyx gave Riku a smirk. "I'm sure your tune will change soon...maybe after she kisses you," he teased. "Or if you go play gallant knight again.."

Riku raised an eyebrow, Gallant knight? What are you talking about?"

Zexion cleared his throat. "I believe our young naive Riku has yet to learn. He must figure this out on his own." The slate-haired boy winked at Demyx slyly.

Demyx grinned. "It's true. You're very right, Zexion. Poor young one of ours...so wonderful, but innocent." He smirked.

Zexion nudged Demyx, "Pushing it. Come on. I've got an idea." He straightened and his voice returned to a normal tone. "I suppose we'll leave you to your thoughts then. Don't think too hard." Zexion gave a wave and dragged Demyx away.

"Gah! But-alright smarty," Demyx said with a sigh, letting Zexion drag him off. "Gonna tell me what you have in mind?" Demyx asked dryly.

Zexion smirked, "Two words; pool party. If we plan this just right, the new girl will fall into Riku's arms without fail. Metaphorically speaking of course. What do you say?" He turned to the blonde.

The blonde's eyes lit up. "What's wrong with literally?" he asked slyly.  
"All the better, after all. Don't you agree?"

"Indeed." Zexion agreed. "We need to do a bit of planning. Riku will thank us after all this is through. Come on." With that said, Zexion turned on his heel, with Demyx in tow.

He nodded and bounded after Zexion, just a little too eager to begin.

* * *

Riku stared out his window at the setting sun, casting the suburbia into twilight. The silver-haired boy returned his gaze to the project he had been working on as a means of keeping his mind occupied. Another hour passed unnoticed by Riku. The sun had already set and the sky was darkening. Riku pushed away from his project and quietly crept outside for some fresh air.

Kira was running. And she was fairly sure someone was following her. But that was at the back of her mind. Too many other thoughts were racing around. Of her father, of the last boyfriend she'd had, the one that had made her determined to never have another. She paused, panting, looking at the night with teary eyes. _'Just...not good enough...'_ Her stomach heaved and she took a long breath. So when someone grabbed her from behind, she shrieked louder than she might have otherwise. "What-" Scott covered her mouth and growled. "I told you not to mess with me." Kira bit his hand and he cursed, shifting his grip to pin her against him. "Screw you!" She called him a few names, then snapped, "Let me go." He caught one of her wrists and she froze. "Listen. You are a NOBODY! Got that? Which means you do what I say, when I say it." He twisted her wrist and she yelped, kicking at him. Scott merely repeated the motion, smirking. Kira yelped. "Whatever, you stupid, stuck up-" he hit her upside the head and shoved her to the ground. Blinking through the stars, she half lifted her arm in defense as he took a step toward her.

The moment Riku stepped out onto his porch he knew something was amiss. He heard Kira's shriek and before any conscious thought entered his mind, he had cleared his yard and was sprinting in the direction of the scream. Riku skid to a halt when the shadows of the two figures registered in his mind. Riku's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Hey Scott!" he barked curtly.

The football player squinted. "Keep out of this, fairy boy," he spat. Kira flinched back as Scott hauled her up. "We're just talking." He added. Apparently he wasn't smart enough to realize he'd contradicted himself. Kira glared at him. "You are such a-" his hand moved and she flinched, hardly feeling the slap. _'That's it. If he doesn't break my neck, I'm carrying my knife after this.'_ It wasn't the pain that bothered her as much as the helplessness. She hated it. And hated that Riku had to come save her because she couldn't do it herself.

Riku reacted once more before any tangible thought made itself known to him. He blinked and realized that his hand hurt. _'Why?'_ Then it hit him. He had just cleared about twenty feet and slugged the jock with what appeared to be an uppercut from the bruise that was forming on Scott's jaw in the span of who knew _how_ long it had taken him. He blinked again and flexed his fingers as the pain began to increase in his knuckles. Shaking his head to clear the momentary befuddled moment he glared up at Scott. "Don't. Touch. Her." He growled.

As Scott staggered backward, Kira, who was crouched on the ground with her arms over her head, thanked the gods she still knew how to duck. "You're gonna pay for that!" Scott yelled. Except it sounded like "Yur gonnaf payf fer tharf!" He, however, was acting like a drunk. The punch had apparently knocked free whatever brain cells he had had. He staggered, then fell onto his rump, glaring at Riku. Reaching for Kira, he ended up falling over again, and sending her scrambling behind Riku. "I don't know how you always manage to show up," she muttered in his ear, "but I owe you. Again."

Riku gripped his shoulder and rotated it a few times to loosen it, "You and me both..." He muttered in response to her first comment. The silver-haired boy bent and hauled the large football player to his feet with amazing strength. His eyes searched Scott's face then narrowed, "If I catch you bothering her again, you'll be sporting bruises in whole new areas." He whispered darkly and released his grip. Taking a step back, he stood to his full posture—amazingly sexy for him if he'd actually stand upright more often—"Move." He ordered of the confused jock.

The boy staggered off, wavering. A little pathetically, really. Kira watched him, half-amused, half-angry still. "Well...that was only a little retarded," she muttered. Noting the way he was standing, the girl coughed out a laugh. "You oughta stand like that more often..." Her lungs ached from the run, and now her head hurt. Not to mention her wrist was throbbing. Again. She didn't even notice that she was swaying slightly. It was only a little anyway. But the lightheadedness she did recognize. "Um...Ri..ku?" Kira blinked, pretty sure he was still in front of her.

Riku exhaled, allowing the anger to dissipate. Truth be told, it had exhausted him, those that knew him, knew that he was _not_ one to be angered. Shaking his aching hand loosely he looked at Kira, noting her bleary-eyed look. Taking the initiative he gently steadied her and turned her towards his house with a protective arm around her shoulders, "Come on, we should get you fixed up." He stated more to himself. "Unless you'd prefer I take you home." He offered in understanding.

She leaned against him more than she meant to. _Oh, curse you, good smelling boy,_ she grumbled. Privately, of course. At his question, she choked. "And listen to my mother singing—no, make that screeching—Jingle Bells? Do you want me to die?" she gave him a pleading look. _Girl! _She reprimanded herself. _What are you doing?! You can't be acting like—like I used to be?_ she interrupted herself. _Yeah. Right. This is only a little confusing_.

The smallest of smiles broke through the mask Riku had so effectively been keeping. "No, life wouldn't be as interesting if you died." He said in a deadpan tone. He helped Kira to his doorstep and opened the door for her. "At the moment, what hurts most?" He asked quietly as he shut the door behind them.

_Well...I could either start calling him names again...or...SHUT UP. Maybe I could just not worry about everything for like ten minutes,_ she thought, and then banished the thoughts from her mind. "You're right. You'd have to actually NOT hurt yourself keeping some stupid girl out of trouble," she said, her voice carefully blank. She would have smiled, but that would have given it away. In response to his question, she sighed and looked around the house before answering. "Nice place...I don't know, it's all screaming at me," she said dryly, looking down at her wrist and then reaching up to touch her forehead lightly.

Riku cast a secret smile her way. "Consider it my heroic duty." He stated simply. He shrugged at her comment on his home, "Folks like a neat home." He said quietly. Glancing down at her wrist he inclined his head slightly. "Hm..." He gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders again and led her towards the stairs, patiently helping her up them. He opened the door to his room and sat her down on his bed, "Hold on," the silver-haired boy vanished and arrived a few minutes later with a glass of water and first-aid kit in hand.

If he had been gone for even a second longer, Kira would have curled up on his bed and gone to fantasizing--sleep. But unfortunately, he re-appeared. "Careful," Kira warned him, "make a habit of saving me and I might end up living under your bed." She glanced around the room and sighed softly. It reminded her of something... An image flashed into her mind—of her and an incredibly handsome boy, curled up together on his bed. His black hair, streaked with vivid blue, covered his face. But they were both relaxed, both happy...Kira clenched her fists, shaking the memory away and increasing her headache. Her shoulders shook slightly, then she snagged the water from Riku and used it to hide her expression.

Riku chuckled softly, "That would be an interesting convenience." He gave a surprised blink as the glass of water was snatched from his hands. "Breathe. It's useful." He commented and opened the first-aid kit, shuffling through the different assortments of bandages and medications. He took a bandage-wrap out and gently took one of her wrists, carefully examining the bruises.

"Not really," she mumbled into the glass, ignoring the "convenience" comment. Shifting slightly, Kira watched him look at her wrist, and watched her fingers shake in his hold. _Wimp. Wimp wimp wimp. Oh, forget it. Not like anything will ever be the same. No more boyfriends. So why does it feel so good to have him touch me?_ The shaking intensified a little bit and she looked away. Two phrases jockeyed for positions on her tongue, one of them being 'let go' and the other being something along the lines of 'never let go.' Neither won.

Riku noticed her shaking and quickly finished, removing his hands from hers. "Sorry," he mumbled apologetically. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I can walk you home if you like." He suggested carefully and took the glass from her hands, setting it down on the floor next to him.

Kira locked her hands together and stared at the carpet. "Not your fault," she told him, working rather hard to keep the shake out of her voice as well. _Why couldn't everything have turned out differently?_ She thought, her eyesight blurring. _Why did everything have to fall apart? Why'd we have to move here? Why do I already like this kid so much? Why am I wallowing in self-pity?_ She didn't want to go home, but she did. She wanted to stay with him, but she didn't. _Remember what happened last time,_ a voice warned her, _it'll happen this time too, and you know it...it was your fault the family fell apart, and you know that too._ A single, silvery tear slipped from her eye and splashed, glittering, onto the carpet. She didn't even notice it, too busy trying to stop the rest of them from attacking Riku's floor.

Riku gave her a startled look and immediately berated himself. Harshly. He thought he were the reason she was crying now. He gently closed the first-aid kit and swallowed, hating himself for making her cry. "I should take you home. It's late." He muttered to the floor.

She mentally cursed and rubbed at her eyes, hard. Turning to him suddenly, Kira glared at him, wanting to swat him. "Look. I'm a stupid emotional girl and it's NOT your fault I'm crying like a ninny, got it?" Feeling the spell break, she got up. "I can find my own way home. Thanks." _I want to staaaaay_ she cried inwardly. _Oh, shut up,_ she told that voice. What she really wanted was a hug. A thirty-minute hug with no interruptions and someone who smelled good. Like him. _Gah! Stop it! Stop it stop it stop it! _She turned and face the wall, resting her forehead against it a moment, resisting the urge to attack it. With her face. That wouldn't look good, after all.

Riku watched her for a moment then cast his eyes downward, letting his silken hair to fall into his eyes. Taking a deep breath he stood and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I'll walk you home if you'll let me. It'll help me sleep better..." He murmured, voicing his concern of Scott going after her again.

Kira whirled, shrugging his hand off. Staring at him a minute, her hand twitched as though she wanted to brush his hair out of his eyes. She didn't move, though, only stared at him. Then she blinked. Sniffed. "One condition. Then maybe I'll let you walk me home. Where ever that is."

Riku tilted his head to the side curiously, "What's that?" He asked, taking a step back. _'What are you getting yourself into Fairy Boy? That's right, I said Fairy Boy! It should drag your head back down to earth. You can't do this, you're going to hurt her.'_ He buried the mocking voice angrily, _'I swear. I won't EVER hurt her.'_ He retaliated, _'She needed help. It doesn't mean anything...'_ His last thought received no answer and echoed back at him. _'Does it?'_ During the whole session of mental argument, Riku was careful to keep his expression blank.

Noting the step back, she wavered a moment. _He's not going to be comfortable with this_, a voice warned her. Kira hesitated a little longer. "I..." She paused, looking at him. _Can I just have a hug_? The plaintive thought went unsaid. "Just...never mind." She shifted and then turned to the door. _I'm screwing it up_, she thought, resigned. _Just leave. Get home. Leave him alone._ Opening the door, she headed for the front. "See you. Thanks. You don't need to walk me home. I'll be fine." The night air kissed her cheeks as she opened the front door. His scent was burned away from her nose as the crisp air replaced it.

Riku gave her a measured look and ignored the image of his hope careening out of control, crashing, and burning. Morbidly. _'It's only right to walk her home, why won't she let me?'_ He asked of himself. He considered of pushing the subject, he hated to see her leave. Alone. The silver-haired boy finally gave up and the faintest of defeated looks crossed his visage but it was quickly replaced with one of neutrality. "Okay. Be careful. Please?" He asked her almost pleadingly.

Taking a step outside, Kira shook herself. "What? Oh. Sure." Turning, she looked at him, her gaze measured. "Oh...forget it." She threw her arms around him, buried her face in his neck briefly, then leaped back. Sprinting to the end of the walk, she stopped, looked back at him, and then took off down the sidewalk, glad the darkness hid her blush. _Don't hate me, Riku..._


	3. A Supposedly Wicked Awesome Party

**All's Fair in Love and Suburban Warfare**

**Chapter Three**

Subtitled: For Want of a Stick

* * *

Kayleigh had a decidedly good night. She was able to come up with all sorts of cruel ways to ignore both Axel and Sora. True, Axel hadn't really done anything wrong, but the way they were acting was tearing her apart inside. How did they expect her to choose between them?! The brunette flicked a brush through her hair one more time, more out of nervous habit than anything else. Checking her things one last time, she exited her home and headed over to Kira's house, hoping her friend would want some company on the way to school.

Kira rolled out of bed, more tired now than she had been yesterday. Brushing her hair, she let it fall into her face and got dressed. Moving to walk out the door, she nearly ran into Kayleigh. "Hi." The girl sidled past her. "We moving or what?" She yawned.

Kayleigh blinked and wheeled around to follow. "Hey, I-" She froze, "What happened?!" The brunette pointed at Kira's bandaged wrist, and under closer examination, noticed that her friend had various colored bruises and all other sorts of scrapes and scratches. Kayleigh stood rooted to her current spot, giving Kira a worried look.

She made a face at her friend. "I fell. Scott helped, but that's it. Come on." Kira started walking, her eyes dark. She was positive that she'd screwed up. _Which is why you shouldn't—_ she banished her thoughts to Jamaica, where they soaked up the sun and grew more powerful. Gotta watch that solar power. She yawned again, wondering how to avoid any and all boys, especially Riku. He deserved better anyway, though it hurt to think that. She knew it was true. _Moody, moody..._

Kayleigh caught Kira's hint, if it could be considered that and dropped the subject. For now. They entered the school with no incident this time. Kayleigh caught sight of Roxas and waved. The blonde hesitantly waved back but didn't approach them. He preferred to have a trouble-free day today, and if that meant avoiding the girls then he would do just that. No more freak accidents and accusations.

"I'll see you later. Lunch, probably," Kira said, and walked away, brooding silently.

Axel was there already, leaning against the wall with a thoughtful look on his face. That look turned to a glare as Sora crept up to him. "Sorry, Axel," the brunette mumbled. Axel's glare held steady, then he laughed. "Don't be. You obviously haven't seen your backyard yet." With that, Axel sauntered off, leaving Sora gaping. "Uh-oh," he muttered, and turned. "Oh...Hi Kayleigh..." He mumbled at her.

Kayleigh watched Kira go and sighed, then turned to witness the exchange between Axel and Sora. At Sora's greeting she shoved all her plans of not speaking to him in a dark corner and forced a small smile. "Hey, Sora." She greeted quietly.

Sora smiled, relieved. "Hi. I was afraid you'd be mad at me still. I didn't mean to upset you."

Kayleigh sighed again, "No, Sora. I can't stay mad at you. It would be unfair of me. But that doesn't make what you did, right." She quickly amended.

Sora nodded. "I know. Sorry. Anyway, what do you have first?"

* * *

Demyx bounded in. "Riku? I know you're around here somewhere." Reaching back, he tugged Zexion into the building as well. "You gotta suffer with the rest of us, Zexy." 

Zexion gave a self-suffering sigh as Demyx dragged him inside the school. "Have a guess where Riku might be?" he asked of the blonde.

"Sulking in a corner?" Demyx suggested cheerfully.

Zexion laughed. "Good point," it was then that he caught sight of Sora. "Hey, isn't that Sora? Aka Riku's best friend and possibly the key to our master plan?" Zexion smirked. "Did you bring the invitations, Demyx?"

Demyx squirmed, ran into a wall, and yanked a bundle of invitations out of his pocket. "Of course, master schemer," he said, giving Zexion a bow.

Zexion gave Demyx a blank stare then shook his head. He started towards Sora and Kayleigh, his blonde accomplice trailing behind him with a handful of the invitations.

Kayleigh shrugged slightly and started to reply to the other brunette but Demyx and Zexion's approach silenced her. The slate-haired boy flashed them both a charming smile, which, in turn made Kayleigh blush. "Hello Sora. Demyx and I had a most charming idea." he gushed tactfully. "We would like to invite you and your friends to a pool party." He turned toward Demyx expectantly. "You may invite whomever you like. After all, the more the merrier." He gave Kayleigh a sly wink and smiled once more.

Demyx handed them the invites with a flourish. "Yep! It'll be tons of fun...and yooou'll get to see Zexion shirtless!" With that, he pranced away.

Sora stared.

Zexion followed after Demyx, giving his friend an indignant cuff.

"Hey!" Demyx whined, rubbing the spot. "At least now you know she'll come!"

Kayleigh stared along with Sora, her cheeks giving away what images had stalked into her mind with Demyx's comment. She turned to Sora, "Uh, yay? Can I come?" she asked, giving him her most endearing smile.

The brunette laughed and nodded. "Of course," he told her, handing over the invite. "You can keep that. I know where it's at. You'll come, then?" The bell rang, and he winced, for once not wanting to rush off.

Kayleigh laughed and smiled devilishly, "As long as Kira gets an invite," she paused, "Oh! And Axel, too." She turned for her own class.

"Zexy, shirtless? Just what are you doing Demyx?" The bell rang and Zexion sighed, "Keep handing those invites out. Hopefully Sora will give Riku AND the new girl an invite. Then, our plan will be set in motion." He gave his friend a curt wave as he headed for his class.

Sora scurried off. He was fast; he could do it. Passing Demyx, he snatched several invitations from the blonde's hand. Demyx watched him race off with a bemused look.

Kira ducked into her class and basically hid in the corner. She hid her face in her arms. "Ugh. I screwed up," she grumbled at herself. "He's going to be so mad at me...I suck."

Riku sighed grumpily and slid into a free desk nearest the classroom exit. He hadn't noticed Kira hiding in the corner and promptly dropped his head onto his arms, too tired to care about those surrounding him.

Kira sighed and sat up. Her gaze wandered and she jumped about a foot. "Riku!" For a moment, happiness made her eyes light up. She quickly smothered that and she ducked her head, shame coloring her cheeks.

Riku looked up—rather regretfully—from his makeshift pillow for that class at the sound of his name. He glanced around sleepily before his gaze landed on Kira. He smiled slightly and gave a half-wave.

Kira immediately lowered her head again, remembering the hug. _Never again. Curses! Aren't you supposed to be in Jamaica?! Yeah, but…you forgot about the solar power._ She slunk low in her seat, wishing to disappear.

Riku blinked, confused by what he had done this time. The hug she had given him never crossed his mind, of course. He was about to invite her to sit by him—to make sure she was okay of course—but the bell for class to start, rang and the poor crestfallen Riku had missed his chance. Muttering, he dropped his head into his arms once more.

Kira hid behind her arms. _I __did__ blow it. Why can't I keep those urges to myself?_ She decided to apologize and run after class.

Riku would have normally gone right to sleep with how tired he was. But something was keeping him awake, he just couldn't figure out what. Knowing that Kira was there just made the feeling worse. Maybe he should apologize to her after class for being so demanding to walk her home last night? He stared down at the wood designs in the desk, totally oblivious to his surroundings.

Kira didn't look up as Sora dropped the paper on her desk and ran. _Ugh. A pool party? Hmm...only if Riku takes his shirt off. Bad thoughts bad thoughts!_ But she couldn't help the smile that settled on her lips at the image.

Axel read the invite and watched Sora run. Hey, it could be interesting. Even though water wasn't his favorite thing. Girls, bathing suits...shirtless Riku..._What!? No! Ew! Disgusting!_ He glared at his desk, thoroughly grossed out.

Riku lifted his head once more, noticing the invite on his desk. He skimmed over the details and decided he'd go. But ONLY because it would make Sora happy. He snuck a glance in Kira's direction, noticing the invite in her hands. _This will be interesting._ his thoughts echoed. It was then that he noticed Kira's strange smile. He gave her a perplexed look through the half-curtain of hair.

Noticing Riku's look, Kira nearly choked, trying not to laugh. _Don't laugh don't laugh!_ She failed, and covered her mouth, laughing silently. That was going to be her entertainment for the rest of the day, she could tell. But as the end of the period drew near, she began to get nervous. Pending—Riku's apology.

Poor Riku had been extremely confused when Kira had laughed. He had checked over his form to see if he had put his shirt on backwards...or worse, forgot to wear pants. Again. Everything seemed to be in order; he was left with the rest of the period to wonder what had made Kira laugh. The class came to a close and the bell rang, excusing the students to their next class. Riku got up reluctantly and hesitantly approached Kira.

She got up as well, shaking away odd thoughts. "Um...Riku..." Kira paused, and then blurted, "I'msorryabouthuggingyou." And ran. She dove into a mass of students, hiding. _It's okay if he hates me,_ she tried to console herself. _Not like anything could happen. Would. Whatever._

Riku sighed. _Well, that went well, didn't it?_ That mocking voice said. "Shut up." he said aloud. He left the class figuring he would catch her at lunch when they actually had time to speak to each other in coherent sentences.

Demyx passed Zexion in the hall and gave him a sly wink. This devious plan was going quite well so far.

Zexion noticed Demyx's wink and gave a business-like nod.

When it was time for lunch, Kira sighed. She'd slipped back into her quiet, semi-snappish state. So while everyone else raced for the cafeteria, she found a corner to brood in, her chin resting on her knees.

Sora got there first and claimed "their" table. Axel joined him, back to his calmer self again.

Kayleigh caught sight of Sora and Axel already seated at "their" table and joined them, back to her old cheerful, oblivious self. "Hey guys!" she called over the cacophony of students.

Axel smiled at Kayleigh. "Hey." He was being reserved. If Sora wanted her that bad, Axel would let the brunette annoy her right back to him.

"Hey Kayleigh," Sora said, blushing slightly and making room for her next to him. He kept the suspicious look he wanted to give Axel to himself. The pyro gave him a knowing look, then asked, "Where's Kira?"

Kayleigh sat down next to Sora and shrugged, "I dunno. I was hoping you guys had seen her. Something's up. I think she ran into Scott last night, she was pretty beat up. But I don't know. I've got a feeling that Riku had something to do with it." She glared down at the table but it was quickly replaced with an excited smile, "What do you think of the pool party invite? Gonna go?"

Sora shook his head. "Riku wouldn't hurt her," he said confidently. "Seems like fun," he said of the party. "I'm going. Everyone got invites. I stole some from Demyx and ran them around."

Axel inclined his head. "I see. Yeah, I'm going, too. Where's Roxas?" He asked, looking around. "He'll probably go as well."

Getting up, Kira wandered to the cafeteria. _I need a hug._ She decided. Spotting her friends, she came over and sat beside Axel. "Hey, guys." She might have formulated a better hello, but her thoughts were scattered.

* * *

Demyx sprinted for the door, hoping to pounce on Riku. Or Zexion, whoever he saw first. 

Zexion had found Riku right after class and they both headed for the doors. Their small group always being the ones that never ate lunch in the cafeteria. Zexion noticed Demyx and waved him over to join them.

"Dang," Demyx grumbled, his tackling plans foiled. He walked up to them anyway.

Riku gave Demyx a small smile. "Hey, Demyx."

Demyx smiled and fell into step with them. "Hey, Riku, Zexion." He greeted them. The football team passed and Demyx was suddenly on Riku's other side.

Riku blinked and glanced at Demyx, "What did you do to bother them this time?" he asked, referring to the jocks.

"I breathed," Demyx sniffed.

Zexion shook his head. "Sooo, Riku. Talked to the new girl today?" He asked slyly. Riku rolled his eyes.

"She's in every one of my classes. Why are you guys so interested in her?" Zexion only smiled innocently.

"No reason."

At Zexion's question, he gently nudged his friend. "No reason...she likes you, though," he said, fairly certain of the fact anyway, but he wanted to see Riku's reaction.

Riku gave both Zexion and Demyx a deadpan look. "Huh?" An answer Zexion had expected.

"Come on Riku, don't fail me now. I taught you everything you know. Don't play stupid. You heard Demyx. She likes you, and if my research is correct, which, it always is. You like her, too." he leaned casually against the wall. Riku's eyes narrowed. "I don't like her." Zexion smirked, "Demyx, he's in denial. Again. But he won't be for much longer."

The blonde heaved a sigh. "He's always in denial, Zexy." Winding around Riku like a curious cat, Demyx purred, "You are hopelessly in love with her."

Riku followed Demyx with narrowed eyes. "I don't. She's just a friend. Nothing more. Besides..." he paused, thinking quickly. "I like Kayleigh!" he blurted and immediately regretted it. Zexion smirked and said,

"Of course. Come on Demyx, he'll never admit it. That is until after the pool party." With that said, Zexion left Riku to his thoughts.

The blonde snorted. "You won't mind if I tell Kira that, then," he said with a smirk, and began to walk away.

* * *

Kayleigh shrugged, "I haven't seen him since this morning. He probably knows what's good for him and decided to avoid you at all costs." She giggled and turned as Kira joined them. "Kiiiiira!" she hugged her friend rather awkwardly across the table. "You look SO happy!" she added sarcastically. "What's up?" 

Kira hugged her back—sorta—and yawned. "I'm always happy," she grumbled, avoiding the question. Axel glared at Kayleigh and sniffed. Then he slung an arm around Kira's shoulder and drew close. To both of their surprise, she leaned against him. He looked at her. "Now, look," he told her kindly, "if our thoughts are going to be on the same frequency, you can't be thinking about Riku shirtless." Kira elbowed him, hard. "Ow!" He laughed and she sniffed. "Was not," Kira said, growling at him. Sora narrowed his eyes at them. He knew Riku liked Kira, what was Axel doing? To Kira, though, Axel was taking on a brother-like image. And hey. He was comfortable. Not Riku, for sure, but a decent substitute.

Kayleigh. Who had been happily drinking her orange juice, was caught in the middle of swallowing when Axel commented on imagining Riku shirtless. Of course, the obvious happened. The brunette choked, and some very...interesting problems occurred. After regaining her composure—somewhat—she stared, "What?!" she managed to choke out.

Axel smirked." Oh, nothing." Kira straightened and glared at him. "Shut up. Breathe, Kayleigh. Don't die."

Kayleigh glared. "I'll make it a chore not to." It was then that the bell rang, signaling the students that lunch was over.

Sora got up, hugged Kayleigh, and bounced off. Axel got up with a groan. "See you later then." He walked off as well.

Kira snorted. "Right. Well if you don't die, I'll see you later, too."

Kayleigh laughed. "Bye guys! See you after school!" she waved and scampered off to her own class.

* * *

Riku watched Demyx and Zexion leave then lowered his head glumly. _If that's so true, why does it hurt so much...? _He shoved his hands into his pockets and headed for his English class. 

Demyx seriously thought about telling Kira what Riku had said, but figured it would be an unnecessary cruelty.

Roxas had had an adequate day and was in a better mood than this morning. He had also decided that he would tag along for the pool party. It was no surprise to him when he ran into Kira on the way to class.

Kira glared at Roxas, and then shrugged. "Hi. I'm not going to stay mad at you. Unless you do something stupid again, anyway." She walked into her next class.

Roxas merely nodded. "Did you get an invite to the pool party?" he inquired quietly as they entered the classroom

Riku entered the class shortly after Kira and Roxas. He acknowledged neither of them and chose the routine back seat and slumped, clearly wanting no interaction with anyone.

Kira noticed Riku's demeanor and her shoulders slumped slightly. She became intensely interested in her pencil, and Roxas' question barely reached her ears. "What? Oh. Yeah. You?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah. Don't have anything better to do."

Kira told the table, "I'm going I guess. If there's nothing really important to do."

Roxas nodded solemnly. "Guess I'll see you there then." Riku dropped his head into his arms again, sick of school in any form already. He decided to see if his overly happy best friend would like to do anything after school. And hopefully the brunette hadn't found out what he had said about Kayleigh.

* * *

Axel reluctantly went to class, only to find Kayleigh there. "Just seem to keep finding you," he said dryly, sitting beside her. Sora appeared a millisecond later and, of course, took the seat on Kayleigh's other side. "Hi!" he chirped. 

Kayleigh smiled at Sora, "Hey! Hiya Axel." she leaned over and hugged the redhead. "How come only Kira got a hug?" she asked poutily.

Axel laughed and returned the hug, holding her close to him long enough to take a long breath, enjoying her scent. Then he loosened his grip, an invite to go but also an invite to stay.

Sora looked the other way, consoling himself with thoughts of his hug-and-run tactics.

Kayleigh smiled and considered staying there, but remembered Sora was there and ducked out from under Axel's arms and sliding back into her seat. She glanced around the room trying to come up with something to say. "Sooo, how 'bout them Yankees." she giggled and gave them both cheesy grins.

"Heard they won," Axel said, drawing back and folding his arms with a lifted eyebrow. Sora turned back the moment he knew the hug had broken. "What about the Yankees?" He asked, more than a little confused. Axel just shook his head at the brunette.

Kayleigh laughed and rolled her eyes at Sora, "It was a joke." she doodled on her notebook as the teacher started into the lesson.

"Oh!" Sora grinned and then pretended to pay attention. In reality, he was watching Kayleigh.

Kira nodded. "So it would seem." When the bell rang, she pat Roxas' shoulder lightly and left. She still had to unpack stuff, although the TV was up now.

Sora got up, hugged Kayleigh, and ran. Spotting the door to Riku's class, he hid and waited. The other students scattered.

Kayleigh pounced on Kira just as she exited the building. "Hey! Still up for yesterday's offer?" the brunette looped her arm through Kira's casually.

"Ah!" A long stream of curses went through her mind, but by now she knew who was jumping her. "Gah. Yeah, except the movies are unpacked now," Kira said, elbowing her friend. "Few more things in my room to unpack and I'm good."

Kayleigh beamed, "Sweet! So. When we're far far away from school, you have to tell me all the juicy details, of like, everything!" she gave her a knowing look.

* * *

Riku was one of the last ones to exit the class, he attempted a quiet sneak out of the school. 

He would not have it. "Riiiiiiiku!" Sora tackled his friend with typical Sora enthusiasm, laughing the whole time.

Riku yelped and fell forward. He muttered a few unkind things at the cement and pushed himself up. "How about not doing that ever again. Ever." he gave the cheerful Sora a fleeting glare but shrugged it off quickly.

Sora opened his mouth to respond, but as he did, another body slammed into Riku's with a similar cry. Only, this wasn't a happy-to-see-you "Riiiiiku!" it was an oh-snap-they're-coming-to-get-me-help! Punctuated by "Guys let's go!" Good old Demyx. He had somehow pissed off the entire football team. And they were after him.

Riku grunted with the impact and turned toward the football team with wide eyes.

"Dude, that means RUN!" Demyx tugged at Riku's arm. Sora was already backing away. And backed into Axel. "Hmph." The pyro moved around him and folded his arms. "Alright, who provoked them this time?" Demyx gulped. "Demyx, Demyx, Demyx," Axel sighed. "When are you going to learn to not provoke the stupid people?"

Riku paled, "On three, we run?" he asked the others. "Or run NOW and say we counted to three?" he fidgeted uncharacteristically.

"Now would be good!" Demyx and Sora took off running down the hall. Axel looked at Riku. "Three," he said dryly.

Riku glared at Axel then took off down the hall after Sora and Demyx.

* * *

She glared at Kayleigh. _'Last time I ever offer to make YOU feel better,'_ she thought sulkily. "Sure. Long boring story, whatev." 

Kayleigh smiled cheerfully, "Come oooooon Kira," she whined. "I wanna know what's going on in my best friend's life." She gave Kira a pleading look. "By the way, did Riku do that?" the brunette pointed at her wrist.

"Did Riku do-" she looked down at her wrist. "Oh. Yeah." Kira said, thinking she meant the bandage. "Why?"

Kayleigh stared, "I knew it! He's dead! Dead, I tell you! I'm going right now to ask Sora where that stupid, worthless, fairy boy lives!" Kayleigh whipped around and started towards Sora's house.

"For one thing, I know where he lives, and two, he doesn't need to die for it. Besides, I don't even think he's left the school," Kira said, blinking in surprise.

Kayleigh slowed down, but didn't stop. "Of course he needs to die! You just said that he's the one who hurt your wrist. And waaaaaaait, you know where he lives?" She halted and her eyes grew big, "Did he do other things, too?! What a dirt bag! You're right! He doesn't need to die, he needs to suffer!"

"What? No! Ew! Kayleigh!" Kira made gagging motions and then literally fell over laughing. "I thought," she gasped, "you meant the bandage! He didn't hurt me, dingbat. He slugged Scott in the face for me, actually."

"And he—what?" Kayleigh turned and gave Kira an incredulous look. She blinked a few times before everything fell into place. "Ohhh. That was nice of him." She blushed furiously.

Kira coughed, laughed, and rolled to her feet. "Yeeah. Which reminds me...gotta find my knife so I can carry it after school." She trotted off toward the house. "Come on, slowpoke."

It only took Kayleigh a moment to recover before jogging after her friend. "So, what exactly DID happen last night?" she inquired curiously.

"Nothing," Kira said helpfully, opening her front door. "Pick a movie or something. Still know how to work the TV?"

Kayleigh gave an exasperated sigh and started towards Kira's room, "You like him. Don't you?" she called over her shoulder as she browsed through the movies.

Kira stuck her head out of her room and gave her friend a measured look. Finally, she shrugged, ducked back in, and tossed back, "Yeah, so? Is it unnatural? Because if it is, you and Axel are in big trouble."

Kayleigh smiled secretively. "Oh really!" she laughed, "So I'm guessing you're going to the pool party to see lover boy shirtless!" The brunette frantically searched for a shield-like object in case Kira considered throwing things.

A rubber bouncy ball soared from Kira's room, aiming for Kayleigh's head. "Tell Axel to shut up. Besides, I'm not the only one with imagery!" Her voice was sly.

Kayleigh ducked and snorted, "Okay. Now THAT'S just gross. And just a little weird, but I gotta hand it to you. You picked a hottie, too bad he acts like a total jerk." she commented thoughtfully as she entered Kira's room and plopped down in the middle of the floor.

"He doesn't..." Then she thought back on the day. "Yeah. He does. But it was to be expected today." She threw her pillow onto the bed and kicked the last box. Glass rattled and she froze. Dropping to her knees, she ripped it open, then blinked. A pendant banging against a glass figurine had made the sound. The necklace was in the shape of a heart, a fine piece of crystal, many faceted, so when Kira held it up, it cast a million hearts and sunbursts over the room. She blinked and dropped the chain around her neck. Taking one look at the rest of the box, she shoved it under her bed.

Kayleigh tilted her head to the side curiously, "Why do you say that?" She asked quietly, but in an understanding tone if Kira preferred to not talk about what exactly _had_ happened the previous night.

Kira made a face and straightened a pillow. "He helped me out and I gave him a hug. Think I freaked him out. Or something. Cuz today he wasn't really talking to me." Snatching the pillow off the bed, she hugged it and stared moodily at the wall.

Kayleigh bit her lip trying to think of a way to console her friend, "Maybe he was just having a bad day?" She suggested hopefully. "Meh, guys! Who needs 'em! At least you'll see him at the pool party, right? Which, by the way! I'm feeling particularly evil and need your opinion on which bathing suit I should wear to the party." She gave a sly smile.

"Depends on who you're trying to impress," she said dryly. "Trying to catch Axel's eye or Sora's?"

Kayleigh pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I really don't know..." she said quietly. "I hate that they're both fighting over me. I don't deserve their worship..." she muttered glumly and dropped her head on her knees.

Kira snorted. "I wouldn't call anything Sora does worship. The kid is like a puppy! Only a little smarter. Axel probably does worship you. Anyway, if you don't deserve it then no one does."

Kayleigh laughed, "I guess your right, Sora does kinda act like a puppy. It's cute, but a little weird." She sighed and lifted her head, giving Kira a small smile, "Thanks Kira. Now, all we need, is a good bathing suit, some tanning lotion, and a few good accessories and we'll have the guys all over us at the pool party." She laughed and tossed the rubber ball back at Kira.

"Haha, who says I want boys hanging off me? And who says I'm going shopping? Don't you already have a bathing suit? Accessories? Like what?" Kira gave her a blank stare. Glancing down at her attire, she looked back up at Kayleigh. "Do I look like a girl to you?"

Kayleigh erupted in a fit of giggles, "I was kidding! Blegh, we don't need to go looking like cheerleaders. As far as I know, Riku _hates_ cheerleaders." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "If you don't have a swimsuit I could let you borrow my extra one." She added brightly.

The girl blinked. "How did Riku get into this conversation? Who cares what prissy thinks?" She asked, her tone mocking. "I have a swimsuit. Somewhere. Over there in the closet. Thanks though..."

Kayleigh gave Kira a baffled look, "I thought you said you liked him, so wouldn't it only be logical to dress up for him? Show off for him, and all that fun stuff?" She raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

Kira rolled her eyes. "Sure. I don't show off for boys. Never did." At least, she was fairly sure she didn't. "It isn't as though I care what he thinks." Kira got up. "Did you pick a movie?"

Kayleigh rolled her eyes, "Suuuuure uh huh! Well, you can't expect Riku to do all the work!" She laughed as she hopped up and handed Kira two movies. "Rush Hour or The Rundown." She grinned knowingly.

"Riku doesn't know how to work," she shot back. "This will actually give me an opportunity to be anti-social and scream 'I don't want a boyfriend!' So it'll work out." Spotting the DVD's, she snatched them up. Closing her eyes, she tossed them into the air and caught one. "This one!" She thrust Rush Hour at Kayleigh.

Keyleigh laughed and rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright. I'll shut up." She shook her head, "You and me both." She added in response to Kira not wanting a boyfriend.

The girl trotted to the TV. and plopped down. "What do you mean? Why not?" She asked curiously. "If I thought about Axel that way, I would definitely consider it." Kira snickered and shoved the disc into the slot. "Poor Sora."

Kayleigh smirked and sat back to watch the movie.

* * *

They stopped and waited for him down the block, panting. 

Riku caught up with them, panting hard, "What...did you do to piss them off so much, Demyx?" he glanced back to double check if they were being followed.

Demyx panted a moment longer before answering. "I miiiiiiight have flooded their locker room," he said standing straight. "But they deserved it."

Riku glared at Demyx, "You're going to be the death of us all, Demyx!" he exploded none too kindly. "I can't believe we ran from them like girls!" Riku gave a defeated sigh.

Demyx looked startled. "It was your idea to run," he muttered. Sora shifted. "Don't yell at him...not his fault they're jerks," he pointed out.

Riku shot Demyx an apologetic look, "Sorry, Dem. Didn't mean to snap. Got a lot on my mind. And I'm sick of the jocks pushing everyone around." he admitted quietly.

Demyx smiled. "It's okay. I go looking for it, I guess. Sometimes." A light went off in Sora's head. "You don't like Scott hurting Kira," he said wisely. Affronted, Demyx asked, "What? He doesn't care about me?"

"No one cares about you!" Sora punctuated his teasing with a hug.

Riku gave Sora a blank look. "I don't like Scott hurting ANYONE." he stated stubbornly.

Demyx and Sora exchanged knowing looks. "Sure," they said. "Besides, Sora," Demyx said, "Riku doesn't like Kira. He told us this morning something veeeeery different. Don't deny it, Riku."

Riku gave Demyx a positively murderous glare, "Say one word, Demyx. And I will KILL you."

Sora looked between them, confused. Demyx smirked. "I can run faster than you. Why, don't you want Sora to know?"

Riku clenched his fists, considering giving Demyx the same treatment he had given Scott the night before. He took a deep breath and released the tension slowly, "Go ahead, tell him." With that Riku turned around and headed for home.

Sora turned to Demyx in confusion. "What IS he talking about, Demyx? Riku, wait!" He glared at the blonde. "Geeze, Demyx," he muttered, trotting after his friend.

The blonde tilted his head to the side, watching them go. A twinge of guilt made him sigh. _Whatever_, he thought, turning away and heading for his own home. He couldn't help it if the football team hated him and Riku had tried to get them to believe he like Kayleigh, could he? He sighed again and went on.

Riku slowed slightly but kept his head down, he hesitantly looked back at Sora and felt the guilt build up. _'Why did I have to be an idiot and say that to Demyx and Zexion! Sora's going to kill me if he finds out what I said. But it's not true! She's a great girl, but not my type...'_ he sighed mournfully.

Sora gave him a confused look. "What's wrong?" He asked. "And why would you kill Demyx for telling me something?"

Riku stopped, his shoulders hunched slightly. "I said something that I didn't mean..." He looked up at Sora blankly.

He laughed. "You're upset over something you didn't mean? What, about me?" Sora shrugged. "If you didn't mean it..." _Though there is always some truth when things are said..._

Riku sighed and looked Sora directly in the eye, "Sora, Zexion and Demyx were bugging me about liking Kira, and I don't even _know_ if I like her like that...So I said that I liked Kayleigh...but it was only to get them off my back." He added quickly.

Sora blinked, his last thought picking up a hammer and hitting him with it. _You WHAT?_ "But...why?" He asked, taking a step back to look at this so-called-friend. "Why would she be the first girl you thought of? I have enough trouble competing with Axel to win her over, you know."

_Nice move,_ that mocking inner voice commented and Riku made no attempt to shove it out of his mind. He felt the guilt well up in his heart and couldn't think of any logical answer to give Sora a satisfying answer. "I'm...sorry, Sora." He said quietly. The silver haired boy shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

He looked at the ground a moment and began to respond. "If you-" but as Riku apologized, Sora's head snapped up. "If you really didn't mean it, you wouldn't have to say sorry," he pointed out quietly. He unintentionally mimicked Riku, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Riku glared at the ground, hating himself more than ever. "Yeah, I do. Sora, I don't like Kayleigh like that, I think she hates me anyway. Plus it would be a cruel joke to try and steal her from you." He ruffled the brunette's hair. "It wouldn't be very un-friend-like of me."

Sora scowled and batted his hand away. "Don't do that." Fixing his hair, he eyed Riku. "Okay. I believe you. Good, now I don't have to hate you."

Riku gave Sora a feigned look of shock, "Hate me? You actually considered _hating_ me?" He put a hand to his chest, "I'm hurt Sora. Deeply hurt." He attempted to keep a sad look but a smile kept breaking through the mask.

"Well, no...But then, you can't hate someone who's dead." Sora winked and took off down the road.

Riku gaped then laughed, taking off after Sora.

* * *

The rest of the week went moderately well. Homework had—thankfully—not been given out, so all were able to enjoy a free weekend, a statement officially saying that summer was over for the high school students.

Saturday dawned bright and sunny and Kayleigh could hardly contain her excitement of the pool party. She couldn't help the fact that she was excited about seeing almost every hot guy without shirts, a fair chance for summer romance, but also a fair chance for heartbreak. But no such depressing thoughts would bother the brunette today. She made it a chore to curl her hair--because let's face it, Kayleigh could be a bit of a prep at times--and pick out her bathing suit accordingly.

Finally, fifteen minutes before the party, Kayleigh quickly dressed in her bathing suit and tied a color-coordinated wrap-around around her waist. To finish off the ensemble, she pinned her bangs back with a Hawaiian flower pin. Checking her reflection in the mirror, she gave a nod of approval and bounded out the door and over to Kira's house.

Kira saw her coming. "Oh, God," she muttered, moving to the front door. "Happy face, happy face..." She smacked herself in the forehead. "Ow!" She smiled at nothing and opened the door as Kayleigh appeared. "Well, if it isn't the magical dancing neighbor..." the girl paused, giving her friend's hair a raised eyebrow."You know you're going to get that wet, right? What time is this party again?" She leaned against the door, looking past Kayleigh to the sunshine. Her hair fell over her eye, but since she'd styled it to do so, she didn't care. The rest of it was pinned back with pins that glittered with multicolored lights. The heart necklace was around her neck, and the swimsuit she wore could also serve as her shirt. This is to say that it was a two-piece, made of a shimmery material that made her skin literally glow. "C'mon. I'll toss a shirt on and we'll run for it."

Kayleigh beamed and waved at her friend, then flushed when Kira commented her hair. "Yeeeah I know, but I was bored?" She suggested lamely and shifted her weight to her left foot. "Eh, I think it starts in about ten minutes." She gave a shrug. After Kira had thrown a shirt on, Kayleigh tugged her friend down the sidewalk. "Come oon let's go!"

"Riiiight...I'm sure Axel'll be impressed. Ack!" Kira nearly fell over, but managed to close the door before her friend hauled her off. Tugging free, she settled into a walk, brushing off her arms. "Now, look. I know you're excited to see Axel half-naked, but don't go pulling my arms off, got it?" She shoved her lightly and then leaped ahead in case Kayleigh thought to retaliate.

Kayleigh stumbled and laughed, "Hey! Okay, woah, who said anything about excluding all the _other_ shirtless guys?" Giggling she did the impossible and broke into a run. With flip-flops.

Sora, who'd only just left his house, watched her, more than a little amused. "What was that about shirtless guys?" he called to them. Trotting to catch up, the brunette flashed a sweet smile to Kayleigh. Being Sora, he didn't notice her hair or anything specific about either of them.

Kira grabbed her shirt as Kayleigh went past and yanked, seeing Sora appear and start toward them. "Here comes your puppy-lover," she said into Kayleigh's ear with a devilish smirk.

Kayleigh was yanked back by Kira and uttered a small squeak; she shot her friend a glare then gave Sora a small smile. "Um, nooothing." She sang, blushing softly. The brunette resisted the urge to pout when Sora didn't comment on her outfit, hair, or even her _eyes_, she mournfully considered that she just _might_ have to go for Axel. But breaking Sora's heart would shatter her own.

"Alright," he said agreeably. "Well, the party'll start without us if we don't hurry." Sora fell into step with Kayleigh, making sure to be close to her. It was warm out, but he'd rather be hot than warm and NOT be standing by her. Hey, it made sense to his mind.

She walked a little behind them, trying not to laugh. Sora was cute, but he just wasn't quite up to boyfriend standards. For one thing, he was completely oblivious. Not to mention that innocent side of him. Sure, it was sweet, but again, boyfriend standards..._I should write the standards out someday, _Kira thought, bemused. Sora rubbed her the wrong way, really. Not enough to make her mean towards him or anything such as that, but enough that his child-ness and sweetness annoyed her. He was just a little TOO innocent.

Kayleigh shook her head and looked up at the clouds as they walked. "Yeah," she commented absent-mindedly to Sora's statement. The next two blocks, Kayleigh kept quiet before Zexion's house came into view. "Hey, isn't that where the party's being held?" She asked, but her question was almost instantaneously answered when Zexion stepped out of the house in a polo t-shirt and navy blue swim shorts. "Never mind." She answered herself quietly, her cheeks turning a soft pink.

"Apparently," Kira said dryly. Giving her friend a look, she snorted. "You're crushing on him?" she asked, noting the blush. Sora didn't hear; he had tuned everything out to look at Kayleigh's face. "Cuuuuute." Kira slowed down a little as Demyx came into view, sneaking up on his friend.

Demyx leaned close and whispered, "Boo." In Zexion's ear, lightly shaking him at the same time. Catching site of the girls and Sora, he grinned. "Oh look, Zexy...what's-her-name is here. And Riku's lady lover. Hey Sora!"

The brunette was yanked out of his trance by Demyx's call, and was forced to turn his eyes away from Kayleigh's face to look at his other friends. "Hey," he called back with a smile. This was already looking to be fun.

Keyleigh blushed harder, "Shut up Kira!" She squeaked and covered her cheeks with her hands in embarrassment.

Zexion went rigid when Demyx snuck up on him. He exhaled a long sigh and glared menacingly at Demyx, "Deeeeemyx." He hissed dangerously. He quickly regained his composure and waved, "Hey, you guys are one of the first ones. Glad you could make it." He added politely.

Kira laughed and waved at Zexion politely. "Thanks for inviting us. Or was that you?" She nodded at Demyx and the blonde just smiled.

He rubbed his cheek gleefully on Zexion's shoulders. "You love me, Zexy," Demyx purred, then turned and bounded back into the house, not wanting to meet with death just yet. Later, perhaps...when he had an army with him and a really long stick.

Shaking his head, Sora held back a laugh and stood aside to let the girls inside, waving at Zexion as well.

Zexion stepped away from Demyx, utterly grossed out and gave a half-smile, "Yeah, well Demyx and I both did." He corrected himself and stepped aside to let the girls in.

Kayleigh thanked Zexion shyly and stepped into his house chewing on the end of a strand of hair nervously. A pretty blonde sat at the kitchen counter licking a sea-salt ice cream Popsicle. She smiled pleasantly, "Hello." Kayleigh smiled back and gave a shy wave.

She followed her friend cautiously. Kira always had been uncomfortable inside other people's houses. Seeing the other girl, she automatically shifted slightly, taking on a more what-are-you-looking-at stance. She didn't like new people, either. Fickle girl, that one...

Axel had watched them enter, not wanting to leap out at them yet. He'd also seen Demyx snuggling on Zexion. Emerging from his hiding spot, he pat the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry. He'll grow out of the boy-snuggle stage soon. Sora, come on. Roxas is here already." He turned back down the hallway, moving in Kayleigh's general direction.

Sora laughed and shook his head, following Axel slowly.

Zexion rolled his eyes and followed after the other boys. He pushed past Kira and Kayleigh gently and opened the sliding glass door that led to his backyard and the pool, "Roxas and Riku are already out back. You guys can join them whenever, Demyx and I will get some snacks out."

At Riku's name, Kira shifted again, even less noticeably than the first time. _I want to see him...no I don't no I don't he's a boy ew icky stay away cooties--those are so 7th grade...--stay in your corner Prissy Boy..._ She turned her gaze to Kayleigh instead, her eyes neutral. "What's this about Demyx and I?" Demyx's voice floated from some other room.

Zexion smirked, noticing Kira's anxious state, then rubbed his forehead in exasperation, "I told you Demyx, the television was OFF limits!" He growled and stalked into the other room to retrieve the blonde.

The pyro slinked up silently, and moved close to Kayleigh. Then he put his mouth right beside her ear and breathed, "Don't you look gorgeous today?" Then he quickly drew back, though he hoped the compliment would negate any attack for fright. Then he looked at Kira, amused. "Cooties _are_ 7th grade," he told her, "and I'm pretty sure I don't have them. But I dunnnno..." He wrapped his arms around Kayleigh from behind and pulled her close in a mock test. "You tell me!" he said, grinning wickedly.

Kayleigh froze as Axel's breath tickled her ear and she went to step forward but was caught in Axel's embrace and pulled close. Amazingly, she was able to muffle the squeak, but unable to conceal the full power of her blushing. "Thank you..." She managed to croak out hoarsely and lowered her eyes in embarrassment.

Roxas peered around the corner actually grinning, "Come on, you guys are taking for-woah, get a room." He directed at Axel and Kayleigh and with a chuckle headed back outside.

"I would," Axel said dryly, reluctantly letting her go. "But she'd kill me. No doubt. Come along, then..." He nudged at her lightly, hiding his smirk behind her hair. "Roxas is happy...they must be filming porn out there or some other illegal activity."

The girl reluctantly followed them, most of her wanting to see Riku and the rest of her digging heels into the ground and screaming _'NO NO NO NO_!' Kira made a face and moved anyway.

Sora was watching from the doorway, a dark look on his face. When Roxas appeared, he wiped it off and walked after them slowly. Incredibly slowly. His heart hurt, and he crossed his arms as though that would help. Leaning against the doorjamb again, he peered into the backyard.

Kayleigh quickly went back to chewing on her hair nervously and quickly headed out the door. She stopped mid-step when she noticed Riku and Roxas. Well. Mostly Riku. The silken silver-haired boy had _just_ taken his shirt off and had casually thrown it to the side as if it were an old cloth that were never to be used again. Ever. The extremely hot boy with very _very_ _VERY_ nice abs plopped down on the pool's edge with his feet submerged in the clear water. Kayleigh stared and found it hard to breathe. She leaned against Kira lightly and whispered, "I _hate_ you," the brunette gave her friend a devilish grin.

If she hadn't been too busy staring, she might have responded. _Oh god, why does he have to look like that?! _She demanded the sky, unable to take her eyes away. Then she jerked around, putting her back to him, and slugged Kayleigh. "Shut up!" she hissed at her, staring at Axel.

The pyro gave her a slightly concerned look, then moved around the girls. Vain he was, but not so cocky as to take his shirt off in front of them as Riku had just done. Instead, he did it as he moved, and flicked it aside, stretching at the same time. He contemplated throwing Riku in, but decided against it. "You're going to kill those two, Riku," he said dryly, eyeing the water.

Kayleigh yelped and rubbed her arm, "Ow! Jeez! What was that for?!" She sulkily rubbed her arm and glanced up to catch a glimpse of a shirtless Axel now. The brunette quickly held a hand to her nose, "Nosebleed! I think I'm going to have a seizure!" She hissed and quickly turned around along with Kira, only to come face-to-face with Sora.

Riku blinked and looked up at Axel, "What ar-" He stopped himself as he turned further to see the two girls facing the wall. "Oh sh-!" He yelped as he dove under water cutting off what he had been saying.

The blonde girl giggled and skipped out of the house and over to the pool's edge, and promptly sat down. "Riiiku, don't drown." She called softly.

When Riku emerged the blonde threw her arms around his neck and soundly kissed him on the cheek then drew back laughing. Riku laughed with her then gave an evil smirk, "Oh no you don't Namine!" he grabbed the girl, and with a shriek, she was pulled into the pool.

Roxas couldn't help but stare at the blonde that had just kissed Riku, he also couldn't help the wave of jealousy that crept into his heart.

Kira turned around, just in time to see the blonde cooing at him. She made a face and looked to Kayleigh for a lead. The atmosphere was smothering to her and she honestly had no clue what to do. The blond irritated her though...she wasn't his girlfriend! _'Neither am I,'_ Kira reminded herself.

Axel snickered and went to the edge of the deep end. "Ah, hell." He jumped in, then popped up and splashed water in Kayleigh's direction. "Come on!"

Kayleigh sidestepped Axel's splash and stuck her tongue out. Digging up her courage, she bounded over to the pool's edge and crouched to Axel's level. "Or what?" she smirked playfully.

He smiled at her and stood, his chest well out of the water. "Ya gonna jump in or should I pull you in?" He asked with a smirk. However, his eyes flicked between Kira, Roxas, and Riku. "Uhh...Riku." the boy gave him a dark look.

Kira watched the two with no expression. Then she pulled off her clothes and walked up behind Kayleigh. At least one of them should be happy. She bumped her into the pool, where Axel willingly caught her.

Kayleigh squealed as she was knocked into the pool and into Axel's arms. With the splash that had been caused, she was now thoroughly drenched, the flower in her hair pathetically fell onto the water's surface. "Could you have waited for me to take my wrap off?" she said laughing.

Roxas noticed Kira's expressionless look and understood full well what was going on. He felt a wave of sympathy for her. It was then that he started formulating plans on just how he was going to kill Riku. "Hey Kira." he greeted quietly.

"No," Kira said, forcing happiness into her voice. Leaning down, she scooped up the flower and backed away. As Roxas spoke, Kira nodded slightly. "Hi." She said, still fighting the happy tone. However, her eyes were focused on something far away—anywhere but on Riku.

Axel smiled slightly and pulled Kayleigh close. "Uhoh. You're my hostage. Whatever shall you do?" He asked teasingly.

Kayleigh squirmed in Axel's arms but to no avail. Giving an exasperated sigh she pushed her wet, once curly hair out of her eyes. "Axeeeel." she whimpered pathetically.

"Ah," he sighed. "You are too beautiful for words." Then he bent closer and said, "I really like you, Kayleigh. Got it memorized?" then he kissed her forehead, let her go, and vanished under the water. Just in time, too, for Sora came back with the stereo, which allowed him and Demyx to mess with it, though the blonde knew Sora would have much rather been in the water with Kayleigh.

Demyx came up beside Sora and pat him reassuringly. Though he, too, had a black look for Riku when he saw what the boy was doing. "Zexion." He called for his quiet friend, suddenly getting the feeling that the party was going to go horribly wrong.

Zexion wandered outside at the sound of his name, "What's up Demyx?" he asked curiously.

Demyx nodded at Riku and Namine "Look at them. Now look at her." His second nod went to Kira. Suddenly, he turned to Sora. "Be a dear and go get my stereo? Thanks." Naive Sora nodded and left not even knowing that Demyx was saving him from the image of Kayleigh in Axel's arms.

Zexion gave Demyx a blank look before noticing Kira's expression. "Ah," he responded quietly. "Hey Kira, I could use your help in the kitchen." he inclined his head, "If you're willing, that is."

The girl blinked and turned in Zexion's direction. "Sure," she said quietly, moving to the doorway. "Whatever you need." _I'm just being polite,_ she thought, _Not running. Polite._

* * *

Kayleigh was left, blushing and feeling like a total and complete idiot. She managed to swim to the pool's edge and hoist herself out. She stood up and untied the soaked wrap-around and waited for the redhead to surface. 

Even though he would rather not have, Axel knew he had to breathe. So he surfaced, he kept his eyes closed and slicked his hair back, using the water as an excuse to keep his eyes closed.

Kayleigh grinned as Axel surfaced and pelted the pyro with her drenched wrap-around, "Take that you creature from the depths!" she glared and stifled her laughter behind one hand.

He ducked, blinking in surprise. "Then a sly smile spread across his face."Oh, creature from the depths, am I?" He vanished under the water, then popped up and yanked Kayleigh into the pool again.

Kayleigh yelped as she fell into the pool. She broke through the surface coughing and spluttering, "Ugh, thanks..." she muttered through her hair and pushed it out of her eyes.

"You're welcome," Axel told her sweetly, backing up and flicking water at her with a sadistic grin. "Surely you aren't _always _caught unawares, Kayleigh..."

Roxas clambered out of the pool and joined Sora and Demyx, feeling an exclusion from the pool from the apparent couples.

Demyx and Sora willingly let Roxas in the mini circle. "Sora broke it," Demyx whined playfully. "Fix it, Roxas!"

Roxas laughed and sat down next to Sora, "You broke it? Why'd you do that, Sora?" he teased and elbowed the brunette gently.

"I did not," Sora said, giving Demyx a swat to the head. He poked something and it lit up. "Oh, well since you fixed it I forgive you for breaking it," Demyx teased.

Riku helped a giggling Namine out of the pool then got out as well. He headed for the kitchen in search of something to drink.

Roxas grinned then jumped slightly when Namine knelt down next to them, "What are you guys doing?" She asked in her soft sweet voice. Roxas swallowed, "Um, fixing Demyx's radio?" He attempted shyly. Namine laughed, "So I see. Having fun?"

"Oh yeah," Sora said with a short laugh. "Lots of it. Here, Demyx, move your finger." The song "Sandstorm" came on, and he winced at the volume.

Demyx grinned and bounded to his feet. "Perfect! C'mon Sora, let's go drown Axel." The brunette snorted and let Demyx haul him over to the pool.

Kayleigh stuck her tongue out at Axel then quickly ducked under water and swam out of Demyx and Sora's way.

Roxas laughed and looked at Namine, "Come on, we should give Axel some help from the two lunatics." The other blonde laughed and skipped after Roxas towards the pool.

* * *

Zexion smiled and opened the door for Kira then gently closed it behind him as the entered. "You like Riku a lot. Don't you." it was a statement rather than a question. "He likes you, too, but he's still trying to figure that out." he folded his arms patiently and looked to the girl expectantly. 

Kira gave Zexion a flat look. "Lots of people like Prissy. I could care less who he runs around with," she said, half convinced of it herself. "Not in the market for a boyfriend. Thanks thought." _'I should be on Broadway,'_ she thought with morbid satisfaction.

Zexion nodded in quiet understanding, "Indeed, that is true. But never has he returned the attraction." he stated wisely. At her last comment he smiled faintly, knowing now why Riku liked her, but he would never admit to that just yet. "I see. Then I supposed that if I were to tell you that the girl that kissed Riku is actually my cousin, it wouldn't matter. Last year Riku slipped into a strange depression. Namine was the one that pulled him out of it. They consider each other close siblings. But, I suppose that was rather pointless information for you if you don't like Prissy like that." Zexion gave Kira a measured look before turning for the door.

_'Siblings don't kiss,'_ Kira thought. Instead, she said, "Thanks, Zexion. I can always use pointless information." Her voice wasn't snappish, though, just quiet. She went to the window, looking out at everyone. _'Maybe I should just go home,'_ she thought, leaning against the counter.

Zexion gave Kira an understanding look then nodded, "Can't we all," he added quietly. "Don't give up, Kira." He inclined his head then excused himself from the kitchen and stepped aside-letting Riku inside. Riku stepped in and peered at Kira curiously, "Hey." He greeted quietly.

At his voice, Kira stiffened and turned her head slightly. "Hi." She said tersely. _Maybe we should just go back to how it was,_ she thought. _How was it? Oh yeah. I call him names and he sulks._ Turning her head back, she watched Namine briefly, then turned her eyes to Axel. She didn't want to see her. "Siblings" or not.

Riku shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry about the other night. I mean. Um. I didn't mean to push the whole thing about walking you home, I was just...concerned." He took a carefully measured step towards Kira, "What's up?" He asked knowingly, yet so oblivious.

She blinked. And blinked again. "_That's_ why you were so upset?" Kira whipped around to glare at him. "You are such..." She bit her tongue and turned away from him again. "What's up." _Be calm...be calm...screw calm._ Kira turned around and gave him a measured look. "What's up. Well, let me tell you what's up. I spent the entire day thinking you were mad at me because I hugged you last night, then I get here, and see you have a girlfriend or whatever the blonde is, and right now I'm just really glad I wasn't a stupid stupid girl and tell you 'hey, I like you' because then today would have been five thousand times worse. So it'd be really cool if you'd just stay away from me." With that, she brushed past him, not wanting to stay in the same room any longer.

Riku gave her a bewildered look and was only left standing—rather stupidly—In the middle of the kitchen, alone, whilst everyone else outside were having a great time.

* * *

The redhead grinned. "Oh sure, leave me to the intentions of two skinny boys," he told her, pretending to be hurt. Then he stood straight and held out his arms. "Bring it!" He said with a grin. 

Sora and Demyx both leaped at him at the same time. Axel caught Sora, then moved aside and let Demyx splash into the water. The brunette squealed and Axel shifted, tossing him into deeper water. Demyx, on the other hand, used the opportunity to yank Axel's legs from under him. Then, being Demyx, took off running. Err, swimming. Sora was laughing too hard to move.  
"Some help you are, Roxas!" Axel said, spitting water and shaking his head furiously.

Kayleigh attempted to shield herself from the splashes but finally gave up and watched from the sidelines, cheering the entire time. She knew better than to jump into a dog pile of boys, with water.

Roxas snorted and jumped into the fray, backing his friend up as best he could. Namine cheered alongside Kayleigh.

Kira leaned against the wall outside, watching them with eyebrows lifted. To all appearances, she was perfectly normal and nothing had happened. Axel, however, was rather distracted by her thoughts. Not that she realized this; she wasn't used to someone else randomly hearing what she thought. A rather large wave came out of the pool—straight up in the air.

"Demyx! Put that down!" Axel cried. He'd forgotten about the boy's water-control. The blonde grinned wickedly. "Oh, I will." Then he dumped it on Roxas and Axel. Sora was lucky enough to be out of range. The pyro surfaced, spluttering. Then he grabbed Sora and held an arm under the brunette's chin as though he was going to break his neck. "All right! I've got Sora, surrender, Demyx!"

He just laughed and leaped out of the water. "Never!" Axel's eyes glinted. "I'll get Zexion," the redhead threatened, releasing Sora and bounding after Demyx. The blonde turned to go back to the water. He did get there...at the speed of about fifty miles an hour and with Axel attached. The pyro had tackled him at a full on run, sending them both (thankfully) into the deep end of the pool.

Kayleigh's eyes widened as she was drenched repeatedly, and mega-drenched with Demyx's wave. "I am NOT a fish!" She cried as she scrambled out of the pool and bounded over to Kira, dripping all the way there. She huddled next to her friend and wrung the water out of her hair.

Roxas was drowned easily in the wave and surfaced coughing and spluttering, "You're cheating Demyx!" He laughed and lunged for Sora just as Axel and Demyx fell into the deeper end of the pool. Namine merely laughed, uncaring of the drenching that was going around.

"Of course you are," Kira told her, leaning away from the water sheeting off Kayleigh's body. "Don't rain on my parade, now. That is what happens when you get boys together and show them water. Savages," she muttered.

Sora saw him coming and squeaked, ducking under the water to avoid another capture.

The blonde shot out of the water and gasped for breath. "I...am not!" He retorted, hearing Roxas' claim. Axel surfaced behind him and wrapped his hands around Demyx's neck. "Yes I am!" He squeaked hurriedly.

Axel laughed and let him go, slogging to the shallow end and shaking himself off like a dog. Except this dog was very well built, muscular, and glowed in the sun like a god. Which, since dog also spells god, perhaps it was appropriate.

Kayleigh laughed, "True, so how'd it go with you and Wonder Boy?" She asked, totally oblivious of what had gone on between the silver-haired boy, Namine, and Kira. She shivered and rubbed her arms then looked to Kira.

Roxas had caught Sora easily and held him as a potential hostage until Demyx declared that he had cheated. He then released Sora and laughed, "Come on Namine, I'll protect you from those two." He said waving an arm and jabbing his thumb at Sora and Demyx. Namine of course, joined them with a sarcastic roll of the eyes.

"Hey!" Sora said indignantly. "I wasn't the one throwing waves at people." He flicked water at Roxas and wiggled away.

The redhead heaved himself up and sat on the edge of the pool with a sigh. "Indeed. I say we tie them up and stow them somewhere."

"Nothing happened," Kira said, not looking at her and keeping her voice neutral. "Maybe you should stand in the sun."

Kayleigh tilted her head to the side and gave her friend a sideways look, "Did he do something?" She asked darkly and narrowed her eyes angrily.

Roxas grinned, "Good idea," Namine shook her head, "But that's mean!" She cried mockingly, "C'mon, let's play sharks and minnows instead." The blonde gave a pretty smile and Roxas flushed.

Kira made a face at her. "Why do you always jump to conclusions?" She moved away from her to stand in the sun, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Axel got up and walked over to Kayleigh. Having heard her question, he gave her a meaningful look. "I think someone needs to hit Riku over the head, don't you?" he asked, watching Kira. "Hearing her thoughts is more than a little weird, but helpful..."

Kayleigh looked up at Axel and nodded then cast her friend a worried glance before heading into the house where Riku leaned against the counter, looking out the window thoughtfully. Kayleigh glared and crossed her arms, "So," She started casually.

Riku was startled at the sound of Kayleigh's voice and looked at her curiously, "Hey, why are you both looking at me like that?" He inquired and raised an eyebrow.

Axel snapped his fingers, drawing Riku's gaze. "You. Yes, you with the face. What are you doing?!" One might say he was just a wee bit more direct than Kayleigh. He leaned against the opposite counter, his arms crossed as well. "You know, I am a guy, so I know how stupid we are, but you really push it."

Riku gave Axel and Kayleigh a bewildered look, "What are you talking about?" Kayleigh glared, "You know what we're talking about Prissy Boy! What did you do to Kira?" She took a step forward and clenched her fists at her sides. Riku quirked an eyebrow.

"I haven't done anything to her," He retorted sarcastically.

The pyro went silent a moment. Then he said, "'It doesn't matter. So what if I like him? Boys are so stupid--' err, let me edit..." Axel made a face at Riku and shook his head. "Basically, whatever you did, she's bound and determined never ever to admit she likes anyone ever ever again because this is going to happen and all she gets is hurt. So what did you do. Because really...she likes you. A lot. And her imagination is pretty darn good. And right now all she wants to do is go hide somewhere dark." For a moment, he had to wonder just what had happened to make her like she was. Hints of happiness and everything else shone through, but Kira seemed determined to smother them. _And you just made it worse, Riku,_ he thought.

Kayleigh looked up at Axel, finally understanding what exactly had happened. She turned her deadly glare on Riku and clenched her fists even tighter, her knuckles turning white, "You so deserve a kick in the-" She was cut off at Zexion's call from what apparently was the living room. "Hey guys, it's getting dark, who's up for a game of Truth or Dare?" Kayleigh cast Riku another deadly glare and whispered, "You better watch your back on your way home Mr. Pompous!" With that she tossed her hair over one shoulder, gave a sniff, and wandered into the living room where Zexion awaited.

Axel rubbed his forehead and followed Kayleigh, warding off an imminent headache. "Truth or Dare?" he asked Zexion with a raised eyebrow as he settled onto the floor. "I'm _not_ setting anyone on fire," he said, giving Kayleigh a pointed look.

The blonde bounded into the room. "Sweet. I love this game," he chirped, half-falling half-sitting on the floor.

Sora was right behind him. "Haven't played in a while," he confessed. "I think I'll just stay out of this one."

Kira came in silently and sat beside Kayleigh, looking at the carpet quietly.

Zexion leaned back comfortably and smirked, "Nah, nothing to hurt anybody or any_thing_." The slate-haired boy noted Kira's unhappy aura and gave Riku a fleeting glare as the so-called charmer took his seat on the floor, leaning against the closet door. Roxas and Namine made their entrance and both agreed with Sora on sitting out. Kayleigh hugged Kira with one arm and smiled, "We'll play!" She chirped happily.

"We?" Kira shifted. _Be happy. You know how much she's loving this party_. "Sure we will." Kira wrapped her arm around her friend as well. Axel caught her thought and gave her a knowing look. She stuck her tongue out at him and he grinned. "Alright. I can do that." Sora sat on the couch, content to watch Kayleigh for the remainder of the night.

Zexion nodded and looked around the room, "So, who wants to go first?" He passed a glance around the room looking at all the able-bodied candidates. Kayleigh watched the slate-haired boy with wide curious eyes.

Axel shifted and smirked. "I will. So, Kayleigh..." he said, turning to her with a light in his eye. "Truth? Or...Dare?"

Kira snorted, looking in the other direction. With Axel in this game, things were bound to get...interesting.

Kayleigh pursed her lips thoughtfully as all others watched her expectantly. "Hmm...dare!" She looked to the pyro, feeling a twinge of anxiety more from excitement rather than fear for whatever the redhead would dare her to do.

Riku watched Axel with a blank look, making sure to keep his gaze from wandering to Kira.

The redhead leaned close to her and whispered so only she could hear: "Kiss Sora. Poor boy hasn't had aaaaany fun tonight..." _My gift to you, Sora,_ he thought dryly. His first thought had been to have her kiss _him_, but that might have been a wee bit much for the very first dare. Besides, poor Sora hadn't gotten to hug on her near as much as Axel had.

At his thought, Kira's head turned in his direction, her eyes skipping right over Riku as though he wasn't even there. Which, to her, he wasn't. She was, so to speak, blocking him out. He caused pain; she didn't want to think about him.

Sora narrowed his eyes, more than a little suspicious of Axel's closeness and whispering. He shifted, paranoid. What was he asking?!

Kayleigh smiled up at Axel, figuring just what exactly the pyro was doing. She couldn't help but agree fully with Kira now, and the past couple of hours she had been able to spend with _just_ Axel. Kayleigh reluctantly gave in to her small-ish crush on Axel. The brunette turned around, wrapped her arms around Sora's neck and gently kissed his cheek. She let go of him and turned back around as if nothing had happened, "Hm, so, my turn now?"

Riku couldn't help the small smirk that graced his lips when Kayleigh kissed his best friend. _Very nice..._ he thought sardonically.

Sora's cheeks turned a bright red and he squeaked in surprise, his eyes going wide. When Kayleigh turned back around, he just stared at her as though someone had hit him in the head. Which, in a way, someone had._Ahh...heaven..._ He thought dreamily, going back to watching her through eyes that filtered out everyone else but her.

Kira's eyebrows shot up at the kiss, and she clenched her jaw to avoid choking on laughter. Axel certainly did have a heart...what a coincidence. "Yeah, your turn," she told her friend, coughing to hide a laugh.

Axel smirked slightly. "Of course, dear," he said, "Your turn. Choose your victim." He sat back, satisfied with his "deed" for the night.

Kayleigh observed her audience and looked over each one of their faces, finally her gaze landed on Demyx and she grinned a malicious grin, "Demyx! Truth or Dare?" She leaned towards the blonde maintaining the devilish grin.

"Truth, Devil Woman!" Demyx cried, oblivious to the half-amused, half-irritated looks he was getting from nearly everyone in the room. He quickly scooted out of reach of Kira's arm, knowing better than to let her hit him.

Kayleigh leaned back, laughing. After a few moments she was able to regain her composure and she tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Hmm..." A malicious smirk graced her lips, "What would you do to Zexion for a Klondike Bar?" She quickly covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

Riku quirked an eyebrow inquiringly at the laughing brunette, wondering how in the world she had come up with that particular question.

A positively wicked smile graced Demyx's lips. He leaned over into Zexion's lap and purred, "Oh, you've no idea the things I'd do...Why? Have one on you?" He sat bolt upright, staring at her like an overgrown and yet somewhat intelligent puppy.

The blonde's antics made Kira laugh, albeit softly and rather unwillingly. It wasn't unwelcome, however, just made the "happy" seem more real.

Kayleigh doubled over in laughter at Zexion's expression and quickly shook her head whilst laughing still, "Nah, I don't have one on me. We'll save Zexion the embarrassment." She sat up and beamed, still smiling with amusement.

Zexion quickly shoved Demyx out of his lap and curled up in his chair with an extremely paranoid look. He shot the cheerful brunette a mild glare.

Demyx was laughing far too hard to even think about eating. The paranoid look on Zexion's face was worth the entire thing. "You—" he gasped, "are—so—funny!" With that, he fell over, laughing to hard the chair he was leaning against shook with him. "T-t-truth or d-dare, Z-zexy?" he gasped, trying to speak through the heaves of laughter.

Zexion gave an indignant sniff and glared down at the laughing blonde, "Truth." He answered simply, maintaining his distance from Demyx. Utterly grossed out. Again.

The blonde suddenly sat upright, calm as a pool of still water. Except for the slight quiver, that is. "What would you do to Kaaaayleigh for a snow cone?" he asked, smirking at Kayleigh. He wasn't sure if this was cheating or not, but hey, even if it was, it was in his oh-so-adorkable nature.

Zexion gave Demyx a flat look then raised an eyebrow slowly, "I don't like snow cones. But I'll be fair. A hug." He said simply. Kayleigh giggled.

"Hugs rock!" She added rather lamely. "Your turn Zexion." Zexion nodded and turned towards Kira.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked quietly.

Kira leaned forward, meeting his gaze with the hint of a smile. Then she leaned back. "Dare." she said, lifting an eyebrow at him. She had to admit, she was curious as to what he'd ask her to do. But if it was anything involving Riku, she'd balk, and hoped he knew that.

By the time Demyx had stopped twitching, Kira had chosen her fate—err, her option. He looked between the two, wondering just what Zexion had up his wonderfully stylish sleeve.

Zexion smirked and leaned back, _'Pay back'_ he thought maliciously. "I dare you to apply makeup to Demyx. He needs a few touch-ups every now and then." Kayleigh tumbled backwards squealing with laughter. "Do it Kira!"

The blonde squeaked and leaped up. "Nu!" With that, in typical Demyx form, he ran. Kira nearly fell over laughing. "It appears," she gasps, "the subject has escaped!" She choked, gasped, and laughed again.

Demyx, meanwhile, was huddling behind the refrigerator, not wanting to be anywhere NEAR that room.

Zexion smirked, "Demyx, you know that's cheating! But I'll let you off the hook this time, just be prepared for next time." Kayleigh giggled and nudged Kira, "Your turn. Who ya gonna ask?" She asked pointedly trying to avoid looking in Riku's direction, as he and Axel were the only ones playing that hadn't done something yet.

"Okay, Zexion," Demyx said, trudging back into the room with his head down. "I promise never to have fantasies about you and Klondike Bars ever again." His hair fell over his eyes, covering his smirk. Which was, of course, the predominant expression on his face.

Kira tilted her head back, studying the ceiling a moment. Then she turned to Axel with a wicked grin. "Truth or dare, pyro-boy?" She asked him, sitting forward to see him. She was glad Axel hadn't been chosen yet; now HE could pick that little...at Axel's look, she amended her thoughts. He could pick Riku.

The redhead snorted. "Dare, of course," He said, as though there were no other options. She leaned back, thinking a moment. "All riiiiight..." he blinked, obviously seeing her thought."Well...alright, but only this once." Kira smiled slightly and then looked at Kayleigh, which was her only warning as to what was coming.  
Axel leaned over, turned Kayleigh's face, and kissed her.

Kayleigh turned bright red at Axel's kiss and pulled her knees up, quickly burying her face in them in an attempt to hide the growing redness. She muttered darkly at Kira, but her tone was easily discerned as embarrassed yet happy.

Riku snorted at the way Kayleigh reacted to Axel's kiss, then he turned expectantly to the pyro. "Truth." He said without waiting for the redhead to ask him.

Her friend merely smirked and gave Axel and approving nod. "Good boy," she told him, and Axel rolled his eyes at her before turning to Riku.

"Alright, Riku," he said wickedly. His eyes flicked between Riku and Kira. "How do you feel about...?" All of a sudden, visions of Kira murdering him danced into his head. Quite unlike sugarplums, really. He sent her a startled look and she glared. The drums rolled again. "How do you feel about..." more death threats cascaded into his mind."SNOWCONES?!"

Kira doubled over, laughing so hard tears started up in her eyes.

Kayleigh lifted her head to stare at Axel before falling over next to her friend laughing as well.

Riku gave Axel a blank look, "What?" He shook his head and rolled his eyes, "They're okay...I guess." The poor silver-haired boy looked rather perplexed for the next several minutes while Kira and Kayleigh continued their laughter. Finally, clearing his throat he turned to Zexion, "Truth or Dare?"

Zexion smirked; things were definitely going in his direction, "Truth." Riku smirked and looked down at the carpet in thought. After a moment he looked back up at Zexion, "First love?" He inquired. "Books." Zexion answered simply and grinned, "Kira, truth or dare?" He asked before anybody else could argue his answer.

Glad that his gorgeous hide was saved from imminent destruction, Axel sat back with a satisfied smile. He would live to annoy—er, fight, another day.

Kira took a long breath, then shook herself, looked at Zexion, and said, "Dare. I'm not kissing anyone or any_thing_, got it? Good." With that, she sat back, trying to catch her breath long enough to do whatever it was he was going to suggest.

Zexion smirked. "It's a good thing he doesn't know how to kiss then. 7 Minutes in Heaven with Riku, unless you're too uncomfortable doing that, then I'll send Kayleigh in there for you." He gave an innocent grin and snuck a wink in Demyx's direction. "Closet's right there." He said pointing to the door that Riku was leaning against.

Riku stared, with mouth agape unable to say or do anything. All eyes turned to Kira.

She choked. Axel leaned over and pat her on the back. Kira glared at Zexion. "7 Minutes in Hell, you mean," she snarled at him, "and there's no way I'd condemn my friend to that." Getting up, she crossed her arms and glared at Riku. Nudging him aside, she jerked him in and slammed the door, then glared at him. "You stay on THAT side of the closet, got it?"

Riku had been yanked into the closet and shoved to the far side of it easily enough, it hadn't helped that she had yelled at him. He pulled his knees up to his chest in hopes of giving Kira more distance, "I don't know what's got you so upset..." He muttered quietly.

Kira gave him the evil eye. "Of course you don't. You are a BOY and therefore absolutely useless when it comes to getting things right or anyone else's emotions or feelings!" She took a breath and resumed glowering at him. "I shouldn't expect that you--or any other guy--would get it right," she muttered. "None of you have a clue. Except Axel, maybe. And even that's a stretch."

Riku shook his head, "Look, I'm sorry you thought I was upset about the hug. To tell you the truth, it never crossed my mind, I thought you were angry at me for pushing the whole thing about walked you home." he rubbed his temples in exasperation. "Why do girls have to be so complicated!" Riku sighed.

"We aren't! You just screw things up and make it difficult," she told him tartly. Turning, she faced her wall, folding her arms.

Riku took a deep breath, "I'm sorry okay? I don't even know wha-" Before he had realized it, he had closed the distance between them, gently turned Kira toward him and had pressed his lips gently against hers. Riku blinked several times then quickly pulled away, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me..." the silver-haired boy averted his gaze in shame.

"You-" Kira was forcibly cut off as his lips touched hers. Fireworks went off in her skull and she blinked. Then she blinked again. Her lips were tingling and she cursed them for it. Reaching out, she grabbed him and kissed him back. Almost as quickly as he had, she jerked away. Facing the back wall, Kira listened to her heartbeat, which was operating at five times the normal speed. Folding her hands to stop their shaking, Kira shifted. "I'm not supposed to like you," she muttered. '_You know what'll happen if you dooo...'_ The little sing-song voice she hated sounded.

Riku's heart skipped a beat at Kira's returned kiss. He faintly heard what she said and swallowed the strange apprehension that had built up in his chest. He looked at her, "I'm sorry..." he repeated. "I shouldn't have done that..."

"It's...fine." Her hand went automatically to the heart around her neck. "How much longer are we stuck in here?" By the time she finished the question her voice was a whisper. _'I liked it...not that I'll ever tell you that...'_

Riku shrugged and shifted uneasily, _'I think the two jerks were right...I think I like Kira...But I can't make any moves! I could hurt her in more ways than Scott ever could. I could never do that to her, she deserves better...'_ he sighed glumly and continued mentally berating himself.

* * *

"It's quiet," Axel observed. "Think they killed each other?" 

Kayleigh blinked and slugged Axel's arm gently, "Don't say that! My nerves can't take it."

He laughed. "Well, if we open the closet to bloodstains, I blame Zexion."

Zexion checked his watch, "Time's up." he stood up and opened the closet door.

"Thank you, Zexion. You now officially suck." Kira walked over to Kayleigh, hugged her loosely, then straightened. "Kayleigh, you stay. I'm going home. See you later." Not waiting to hear objections, she turned and went toward the front door. "Thanks." _'For complicating my life that much more,'_ she thought sullenly._'Stupid boys.'_

Kayleigh shot Riku a dirty look then stood up, "I should go too...Um," she looked around helplessly and picked up her still soaked wrap-around, hugging it closely. She looked at Axel, "Could you walk me home? I mean... If you're okay with that." she bit her lower lip anxiously.

Riku sighed and left, hoping to catch up with Kira.

"Of course." Axel rose and stretched. "Sora...Cloud won't be happy if you don't get home," he warned. The brunette glared at him helplessly. He knew Axel was right. Damn him. Demyx lounged on the suddenly empty couch as Axel tugged Kayleigh gently out of the room. "Well, Zexy, you charmer you...you have hate fans! Shoulda just gone for the snow cone, man."

Kayleigh smiled gratefully up at Axel as they walked feeling somewhat bad that she hadn't asked Sora to walk her home instead. She hugged herself unconsciously and continued walked, "So, did you have fun at the party?" she inquired of the redhead.

"Mhmmm..." He said, remembering the kiss. Pausing, he bent and hooked an arm behind her legs, effectively sweeping her into his arms. "Did you?" He asked, walking on as though he hadn't done a thing.

Kayleigh gave a surprised squeak when Axel swooped her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, hugging him closely for warmth. "Yeah..."

He smiled, though the darkness hid it. "Don't sound so enthusiastic or I'll have to think something is wrong," he told her.

Kayleigh looked up at the stars thoughtfully, "Axel?" she hesitated, unsure of how to go about asking the pyro such a personal question. She took a deep breath, "Never mind."

Axel took the opportunity to nose lightly at her hair, which smelled like chlorine now. Not that he cared. "Hmm? What?" He shifted her in his arms. "What were you going to ask?" He asked curiously.

Kayleigh shook her head, "It's nothing. But um, Axel? We passed my house about two blocks ago." she said with a short laugh. "Unless you had something planned," she quirked an eyebrow suspiciously.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and stopped. "How about this...I'll take you home when you tell me what you were going to ask." Axel said, giving her a satisfied look.

Kayleigh whimpered and folded her arms, "That's SO unfair, Axel." she looked up at him poutily. "What if I don't want to ask you now?"

"Then you're SO stuck with me now!" He growled at her playfully, spinning in a circle. "Just tell me," he told her, shaking her lightly in his hold.

She yelped as he spun them both in a circle and she threw her arms around his neck fearfully, "No! Put me down this instant you big bully!" she laughed playfully and squirmed in his grip.

Axel smirked at her. "Oh, no you don't," he teased, spinning around again. "I shall bully you into submission!"

Kayleigh squealed and held tightly to Axel's neck, "Okay okay! I'll tell you, just stop spinning and put me down." She murmured into his chest.

The pyro smirked and set her down, grabbing onto her wrist lightly. "So long as you don't run," he said, grinning as he pulled her over to him again.

Kayleigh's shoulders slumped in defeat, "You jerk..." The insult was easily overtaken by the humor in her voice. She tried to pull away gently, "Nooo, I don't wanna ask you. It'll make me feel silly." She looked up at the pyro with her best puppy-dog pouting eyes she could muster.

He smirked and pulled her against him, wrapping her arms loosely around her. "You're always silly. Come on. Telllll me...or you shall never go home!" Axel cackled in mock evil and grinned at her, showing his teeth.

Kayleigh snuggled closely against Axel without even realizing it and looked down, mumbling her question to the ground, "Why do you like me so much? I don't deserve it, some gorgeous cheerleader or dancer deserves your affection." She shifted uncomfortably and tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"Hmm..." He didn't let her go. Instead, he pulled her closer and swayed to invisible music. "Many reasons," Axel muttered into her hair. "For one thing, all the gorgeous cheerleaders and dancers at our school are empty headed little blondes who's idea of enjoyment is spinning around in little circles or bouncing around like oversize ping-pong balls." Taking a breath, he continued. "Furthermore...My English teacher would love to hear me uttering that word...you are gorgeous, and much more fun. Not to mention.." he knocked lightly on her head and leaned back to look at her. "See? No echo."

Kayleigh laughed and smiled up at Axel, plenty happy for the darkness that hid her furious blush that was only growing worse. "You're too much, Axel." She shoved at him gently and squirmed out of his grip, taking off down the street, "If you can catch me, I'll consider the truth in your words." She called back to him.

Axel smirked after her. "You're compelling me to cheat!" He called. The pyro started walking at a slow, leisurely pace. Waiting until Kayleigh was in a place without trees, he jerked abruptly into a battle stance and threw his hand out. Fire erupted up in front of her, bright red and hot, but then faded to a soft purple color. An eye appeared amongst the flames, and winked at her. Then Axel walked up behind her and grabbed her shoulders.

Kayleigh skidded to a halt in front of the flames and stamped a foot angrily, "Cheater!" She gave a surprised squeal when he grabbed her shoulders.

He jerked her around and kissed her before he thought about it. The flames turned a bright red and then vanished altogether. Drawing back, he winked at her. "Yes...but you love me. We're in front of your house." He gave her a nudge. "Go on inside before I'm tempted to kiss you again."

Kayleigh had been kissed and nudged towards her front door before realizing what had happened. Blinking several times, she was able to recover and shot Axel a playful smirk. She unfolded her wrap-around and pulled out the flower pin that had been in her hair earlier that day. It was still wet and a few petals had been torn out with the rough treatment. She stood up on her tiptoes and tucked the pin in Axel's hair. With a grin she turned on her heel and ran inside giving the redhead a wave as she closed the door behind her.

Axel smiled, a little more dreamily than he would have otherwise, and turned toward home as well, watching the flower bob along with him, its petals drooping slightly.

* * *

Riku jogged to catch up with Kira, "Hey! Wait up!" 

Kira paused a moment, rather unwillingly, but let him catch up anyway. Instead of speaking, she shot him a questioning look and resumed walking.

Riku caught up to her and slowed to her pace, "Hey, I'm sorry about back there. You were right, we do screw things up." he shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

"Mmm...yes, well, admitting it is generally the hardest part," Kira said, not looking at him. "You're well on your way to pleasing girls."_'Not this one,'_ she thought stubbornly.

Riku sighed, "Can I walk you home? If you can handle Mr. Pompous that much longer."

"You aren't all that pompous," Kira muttered. For a moment, she considered telling him exactly why she 'wasn't supposed to like him.' However, the moment passed quickly and she said nothing.

Riku snorted, "Glad someone noticed. So was that a yes?"

She rolled her eyes. "If you want." Giving him a little more room on the sidewalk, she kept walking.

Riku sighed but took her acceptance gratefully and walked next to her in silence.

Kira watched him out of the corner of her eye. _'What does he even want?'_ She wondered.

Riku watched the ground and attempted to sort through his racing thoughts. If he thought ten minutes ago was awkward, he found it a lot more appealing now. _'All I have to do is tell her I like her, easy! Right? No. I'll just walk her home, then I'll go home and pretend tonight never happened. Ugh, complications!'_ Riku looked at Kira with a pained smile then his courage deflated and he quickly lowered his gaze once more, tasting the bitter metallic taste of failure and defeat.

Getting a little tired of the silence, Kira cleared her throat and walked a little faster. "Look, you're obviously uncomfortable, so why are you even walking with me?" she asked, giving him a slightly annoyed look.

Riku's head snapped up, "No! I mean, no, it's okay, I owe you for all that I've put you through. The least I can do is walk you home and make sure you get there safely..."

Her hand flitted to her side and she made a face. "I hate not having pockets," she muttered. "Yeah, well...not like you did anything. Besides. Nothing is going to happen to me on the way home."

Riku studied the sidewalk, finding it suddenly very interesting, "Hey...Kira? Do you want to go to the ice cream parlor with me tomorrow?" The silver haired boy braced himself for the rejection and continued walking, patiently waiting for her answer.

Kira blinked, halting in surprise. "Uhh...that was a little out of the blue, don'tcha think?" she asked, staring at him. "I don't do ice cream, sorry." Giving him a measured look and resuming her walk, she said, "But...if you just want food...I could do food somewhere. If you like."

Riku almost tripped but caught himself before any serious damage was done. He nodded slowly, "Sure. Any place you particularly want to go?" He mentally told himself that what he was doing would not, and never would be, considered a date. Ever.

Reaching out instinctively, Kira wrapped her hand around his arm. "Don't fall on that pretty face of yours," she cautioned sarcastically. "And not really...I just moved here, remember? I don't know anything. About that."

Riku gave her a startled blink, "Uh, right. Well, do you want me to pick you up or something and we'll decide from there? Tomorrow I mean." He added lamely, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Uhm...sure." She let go of him and straightened. "That'll be fine."

Riku nodded, "Um, ten-ish okay?" He inquired quietly.

"No--oh. Tomorrow isn't a school day. Haha. Yeah, that's fine," she said, blushing slightly. "Sure. Uh. See you then." Realizing she was in front of her home, she ran inside before she could do something incredibly stupid. Like hug him again.

Riku watched her go and exhaled a sigh of relief then turned for his own home.

* * *

Zexion gave Demyx a fleeting glare, "And how would you have handled it?" he asked 

"I would have given them Klondike Bars," Demyx said with utter seriousness. "THEN I would have shoved them into a closet together. See, my method is a guaranteed success!"

Zexion was unable to stifle the small laugh that escaped him. "Right. Of course. I don't know how I missed that. And what was that whole thing about the Klondike Bar?" he quirked an eyebrow suspiciously.

The blonde grinned. "Me either, especially since you're supposed to be the smart one." Pausing, he stuck his tongue out at the boy. "I was only kidding. But I WOULD annoy you to the ends of the Earth and back for a Klondike Bar. You ought to know by now that I'll have nothing serious to do with your lap."

Zexion laughed, "Wouldn't have anybody else annoy me to the ends of the Earth. Well, what do you think is going to happen now?" He inquired of his blonde accomplice.

"Oh, good." Demyx shrugged. "I don't know Either we really screwed up or we did good. There's something going on with Kira, though. Everyone knows I'm the only one who can say you suck."

Zexion sent Demyx a mild glare then nodded, "I think you're right. We might have to take this one step further," he looked to the blonde, "Any brilliant ideas?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "You're asking me? I don't know. Short of tying her down and torturing her, there really isn't a way to get her to talk. Giving Riku confidence is a whole other thing."

Zexion nodded thoughtfully, "I think the only way to help Riku is to give him support, and see what happens from there. I wonder what DID happen when they were stuck in the closet together..."

Demyx nodded. "Yeah...he wouldn't want anything more, honestly." He snorted. "You mean you didn't install a camera?! Zexy, you have failed in your duties."

Zexion gave Demyx an incredulous look, "My dad wouldn't let me near his equipment! That's an unfair call, Demyx." he laughed.

"Oh, a smart guy like you couldn't charm your father into letting you use a camera?" Demyx teased, laughing. "Next time, I'm in charge of the master plan."

Zexion rolled his eyes, "What could _possibly_ go wrong when you're in charge of the master plan." He smirked and sat up, stretching, "Well, what are your predictions for Kayleigh, Sora, and Axel?"

"Nothing, that's what," Demyx said with a sniff. "Hmmm...let me thiiiink..." he rubbed his temples as in extreme thought. "I predict...that they are...going to...get home safely. Bwahaha."

Zexion chucked a Klondike Bar--who knows HOW he got one, he's just sexy like that--at Demyx. "Mother gave me permission to use the home theater system downstairs, want to watch one of your pointless action movies?"

"_Klondike Bar_!!" Demyx leaped for it, met it halfway in the air, and crashed to the floor with it already unwrapped and was chewing on it. Around it, he mumbled, "For one thing, show-off, my action movies are not pointless and for another...where the heck did you get this?" Except it sounded like "Fr_mumble_ on_mumble__chewsmack__show__chewsmack_ action movies _mumbleschew_ pointless _mumblechomp crunch_..."

Zexion gave Demyx a blank look, and of all impossibilities was able to interpret Demyx-eating-a-Klondike-Bar dialect. "Back pocket, and yes, they are pointless. They have no logical point, thus, they are pointless. Do you want to watch one or not? Otherwise I'm kicking you out for the night."

Muttering, the blonde got up. "They are so not pointless. Love you Zexy, think fast!" He chucked the wrapper at his friend and ran, not wanting his friend to murder him just yet. Later, perhaps, but now wasn't a good time.

Zexion was profoundly hit in the face with a Klondike Bar wrapper and rolled his eyes, "Don't make me sic Cerberus on you, Demyx." He said mildly and pushed himself up, following after his friend.

"You don't have a Cerberus...do you?" The blonde peered out from behind a wall, blinking blue eyes at his buddy. "Because if you do, I am totally out of here."

"Of course we've got a Cerberus, Demyx, my mother's toy poodle." Zexion chucked the wrapper back at Demyx.

The thud was, of course, Demyx falling to the ground, laughing so hard his legs couldn't support him. "You...have..." he gasped."One of these..." he ended up slamming his head into the wall. "OW! You're going to kill me one day, Zexion..." he flopped around like a grounded fish, still laughing. Apparently, he was easily amused.

The slate-haired boy's eyebrow slowly rose in questioning. He shook his head then turned around and exited the room, heading down the hallway and towards his own room. "Good night Demyx."

The blonde rolled to his feet and scurried off, cackling still over the poodle remark.


End file.
